Roses at Midnight
by Elissouza
Summary: Uma grande necessidade de dinheiro jogou Isabella Marie Swan nos braços do conde de Cullen... -ADAPTAÇÃO-
1. Introdução

_INGLATERRA, 1847_

_._

_As coisas podem não ser fáceis mesmo para uma bonita e bem-educada jovem de sociedade londrina, se ela for pobre... E Isabella estava pobre. Perdera tudo, menos seus sonhos de amor._

_Edward Anthony Masen sempre fora promíscuo e mulherengo. Mas agora queria mais... Queria amor. E por isso não hesitou em comprá-lo! O conde Cullen era muito bom em negócios e tirou a sorte grande ao assinar aquele contrato nupcial._

* * *

><p>¹- Roses at Midnight é uma <strong>adaptação<strong> da obra de Jacqueline Navin.

²- Personagens pertencentes à Stephenie Meyer.


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

Todos os heróis atuais são homens comuns,

E todos os homens, possíveis heróis.

Elizabeth Barrett Browning

Edward Anthony Masen, o sexto conde de Cullen, não era um homem amável.

Mesmo assim, as pessoas se encantavam com ele. Os homens o admiravam, pois demonstrava extrema competência em todas as tarefas que executava, tinha sucesso financeiro, um belo porte sobre o cavalo, e as mulheres concorriam por sua atenção. O que deixava todos ainda mais invejosos era o fato de o conde não se esforçar nem um pouco para alcançar tais proezas. Por esse motivo, entre outros, havia aqueles que o caluniavam. Edward era um homem implacável que não se abatia ao fazer um ou mais inimigos em favor de suas ambições.

Quanto às mulheres, elas eram atraídas como mariposas em direção à luz, e, na maioria das vezes, ficavam decepcionadas, pois o romantismo não fazia parte de seu vocabulário. Era arrogante, mas elas lhe perdoavam. Era desatento, mas elas não se incomodavam. Sua beleza juntava-se a um ar selvagem, tornando-o muito sensual. Sobrancelhas acobreadas enfeitavam olhos cor de esmeralda. Cabelos acobreados, brilhantes e ligeiramente ondulados cobriam-lhe a nuca. Seu rosto misturava ângulos, o que o deixava ainda mais atraente.

Essas características encantavam as mulheres, junto com um ar de tragédia que o envolvia como um aroma sutil. Aquelas de natureza mais sensível respondiam ao apelo intrigadas. Entretanto, nenhuma conhecia a causa de seu aspecto sombrio, pois Edward mantinha seus demônios bem escondidos.

Seu único sinal de humanidade era o orgulho do irmão mais novo. Emmett era um jovem exuberante, bem-humorado e de uma bondade ímpar.

Quando a notícia da doença fatal de Edward Masen chegou aos ouvidos da sociedade londrina, lágrimas sentidas e brindes triunfantes se misturaram. Quanto ao misterioso conde, ele digeriu o resultado de sua última consulta médica com o rosto inexpressivo ao qual todos estavam tão acostumados. O médico, quinto e derradeiro membro da junta que o enfermo reunira para examiná-lo, informou o diagnóstico e ficou calado, em sua cadeira, esperando que seu paciente dissesse algo.

— Não existe a possibilidade de erro? — A voz do conde era um belo barítono. Conseguia levantá-la causando um efeito perturbador. Por outro lado, quando falava com suavidade, a silenciosa insinuação de ameaça tornava-se mais intimidante ainda.

O pobre médico limpou a garganta.

— N-não... Com base nos exames que fiz, não existe outro resultado. As provas são persuasivas, ainda mais com o histórico de doenças cardíacas em sua família. Sinto muito, mas não há dúvidas.

Edward se levantou.

— Então me permita agradecê-lo, doutor. Meu criado o acompanhará até a porta.

O médico colocou-se em pé e ajeitou o chapéu.

— Precisamos acertar as contas — disse ele, olhando para os pés.

— Mande-me um relatório com as despesas, e amanhã eu lhe envio o dinheiro. Agora se me der licença, gostaria de ficar sozinho.

— Sim, sim, claro. Sei que é difícil, mas tente se acostumar com a notícia. Se precisar de alguma coisa, pode me chamar a qualquer hora.

— Segundo seu diagnóstico, eu morrerei dentro em breve, portanto, o tempo não está mais a minha disposição.

O singelo sorriso que o médico tinha nos lábios sumiu com o tom de voz sarcástico e olhar de ameaça usados por Edward.

— Sim — concordou ele, caminhando para a porta. Já vou. Amanhã mandarei meu assistente. — O médico hesitou e virou-se para seu paciente. — Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, se não se importar... O que pretende fazer?

Cullen lançou o mais atemorizador dos olhares para o homem. Queria ficar sozinho. Queria beber algo bem forte. E afastar-se de tudo e de todos.

O diagnóstico não era de surpreender. Os outros quatro médicos haviam chegado a conclusões idênticas. Doença do coração, como seu pai. Todas as informações que estes excelentes médicos haviam lhe dado não contemplavam uma possível cura. Pior ainda era sua expectativa de vida: menos de um ano. Parecia não haver respostas para o porquê da doença.

Edward respirou fundo e forçou-se a ser educado.

— O que farei? Logicamente pretendo escolher uma esposa e me casar o mais depressa possível. Em seguida, gastarei todas as minhas energias e, com um pouco de sorte, conseguirei engravidá-la. Dessa forma, quando eu morrer, uma pequena parte de mim continuará a existir.

O médico arregalou os olhos.

Ao observá-lo, Edward sentiu uma pontada de remorso por sua severidade. Por que tinha sido tão rude com o pobre homem que não tinha culpa de nada? Sentia uma fúria incontrolável, mas não sabia a quem se direcionava. No momento, o médico serviu de alvo, o que era uma grande injustiça.

— O senhor está falando sério?

— Muito. Agora se me der licença, doutor, eu gostaria de ficar sozinho.

Depois de o médico ter se retirado e fechado a porta, Edward encheu um copo de uísque e bebeu em um gole só. Encheu-o novamente. Com passos lentos, andou até a lareira e ficou olhando para as brasas apagadas. O doce cantar dos pássaros invadia as janelas abertas, e uma bela claridade iluminava o aposento, contrastando com seu estado de espírito soturno. Apoiou a mão no consolo, e percorreu a pedra entalhada com os dedos. Nunca reparara nos detalhes decorativos.

Por Deus, já estava se tornando piegas! Bebeu mais alguns goles, saboreando o ardor que a bebida causava em seu peito. Dor significava vida. Não era uma sensação agradável, mas bem melhor do que o nada.

Mesmo assim, piegas.

Estava com medo? Para sua surpresa, Edward descobriu que sim. Um pouco. Não da morte. Seu grande medo era partir para outro mundo sem deixar nada de concreto e bom para que os outros se lembrassem dele. E cada uma das palavras que dissera ao médico tinha sido a mais pura verdade. Desde que escutara sua sentença de morte do primeiro médico, ele se agarrara com todas as forças à idéia de não partir sem deixar para trás um traço de sua existência. Cada médico que tinha consultado lhe roubara um pouco da esperança de que poderia haver alguma outra maneira de interpretar os estranhos ataques que o acometia fazia seis meses. Em seu lugar crescia um desejo intenso e cada vez maior. Uma única e última vontade.

Ter um filho.

Era uma aspiração bastante básica, imaginou um assunto que nunca ocupara seus pensamentos. Acreditava que tais ambições reservavam-se somente para homens mais dignos.

Agora, entretanto, esse desejo vinha se transformando em ambição. E cada vez mais urgente. Estava morrendo. Não tinha tempo a perder.

Edward deixou o copo de lado e sentou-se em uma poltrona de couro, segurando a garrafa de uísque. Então ficou a beber sem parar até seu irmão entrar.

Emmett não disse nada. Acomodou-se na outra poltrona e se manteve em silêncio até que o irmão decidisse falar.

— Encontre-a para mim, Emmett. Encontre-me uma esposa.

.

* * *

><p>Desculpem-me pelo grande atraso para iniciar a publicação dessa adaptação. Como defesa lhes digo que houve uma somatória de fatores que me impediram.. as três principais foram:<br>1º Descobri que outra pessoa em outro site de publicações de Fanfics já havia feito adaptação desta obra (obrigada Lula por essa informação), mas no cenário rebelde (telenovela mexicana). Procurei entrar em contato com a pessoa, entretanto não obtive resposta. Portanto, me sinto livre de qualquer acusação de "plágio".

2º Em 2012 na minha família, perdemos muitas pessoas queridas.. mais do que podíamos suportar. Por consequência, eu não tinha paciência/entusiasmo para editar e postar nada. Esse meu afastamento não foi exclusivo do FanFiction, praticamente desapareci das minhas redes sociais..

3º Neste ano, minha vida andou muito atumultuada. Praticamente sem tempo para nada. Saí do cárcere (meu antigo emprego) e só tenho focalizado nos estudos, mas ainda assim 2013 foi um ano estafante para mim. Porém, agora com a semana de provas se aproximando logo, logo, entrarei em recesso e terei tempo para fazer as postagens de preferência mais de duas vezes ao longo da semana (anteriormente fazia: todas as quartas-feiras e domingos)... É uma forma de me redimir com quem ficou aguardando todo esse tempo.

Esse prólogo é uma prévia do que vem nos próximos capítulos.. Acredito que vocês não irão se decepcionar.  
>Volto com atualização depois do dia 25 dez. 2013. Até mais.<p> 


	3. Capítulo 1

**UM**

_Rutherford, Cambridgeshire, Inglaterra, 1847._

Com a postura ereta e o queixo erguido, Isabella Swan levantou a pesada aldrava e soltou-a, causando um grande barulho. Olhou para trás a tempo de ver o cocheiro partir acompanhado de quatro pessoas, deixando-a completamente sozinha na entrada semicircular da grande propriedade de Hawking Park. Voltando-se para a pesada porta, procurou controlar a respiração trêmula e esperou.

Não querendo se mostrar acanhada na frente do cocheiro, procurou não parecer impressionada com a carruagem que a havia transportado até lá. Da mesma forma, a primeira olhadela na pomposa mansão não suscitara comentário algum, bem como os outros indícios da fabulosa riqueza do conde de Cullen. Ainda assim, Isabella não conseguiu conter o espanto ao notar que a aldrava que acabara de usar não era feita de bronze, como imaginara, mas sim de ouro.

A imponente porta se abriu para dentro e um senhor sério com cabelos perfeitamente penteados apareceu.

— Srta. Swan? — perguntou.

Ela balançou a cabeça, assentindo. O criado deu um passo para trás, indicando que deveria entrar.

— Sou Ephraim — disse ele com seu tom polido. — O Senhor a aguarda. Siga-me, por favor.

Ela acompanhou o mordomo pelo longo corredor com teto abobadado. O silêncio predominava, perturbado apenas pelo barulho de seus saltos no chão de mármore. Havia várias esculturas esquisitas, ninfas de alabastro cujas formas nuas ficavam bem longe dos padrões de decência. Ficou chocada com os corpos sensuais, e teve de se esforçar para desviar o olhar quando passaram por várias portas de mogno e entraram em um salão palaciano. Ephraim apontou-lhe uma cadeira, e ela acomodou-se.

— O senhor chegará a um instante — declarou. Então virou-se e saiu do aposento, fechando a porta sem fazer o menor ruído.

Isabella soltou a respiração presa e inclinou a cabeça.

Procurou algo para segurar no estofado da cadeira, mas não havia nada. Respirou fundo e pausadamente, tentando se acalmar.

Nunca estivera em um lugar como aquele! Como se sua presente missão já não fosse mortificante o suficiente, deparar-se com tanta grandiosidade e pompa quase a reduziu a uma massa trêmula de ansiedade.

Torcendo para que o conde não aparecesse tão depressa, ela caminhou até um espelho com moldura dourada para verificar sua aparência. O ruge-ruge de sua saia no chão parecia ecoar no amplo ambiente. Uma análise cuidadosa no espelho garantiu-lhe que tudo continuava na mais perfeita ordem. Passou as mãos pela cintura, depois ajeitou os seios, de modo que uma generosa protuberância de cada um ficasse discretamente à mostra. Não era um hábito muito elegante mostrar o colo àquela hora do dia, mas Isabella estava determinada a exibir o máximo de suas qualidades.

"Além do mais", pensou ela, ajeitando um cacho castanho na têmpora, "preciso me encaixar perfeitamente neste papel a que me sujeitei representar.".

Viu o reflexo dos próprios olhos no espelho. Esferas marrons.

Grandes, dominando suas feições tensas e atormentadas. A imagem que a fitava de volta era de um rosto pálido com um olhar abandonado e assustado.

De certo o conde de Cullen não tomaria como esposa uma jovem amedrontada e fraca. Portanto, tinha de se mostrar forte e decidida. A preocupação com Seth, estampada em seu rosto, a deixava mais adulta do que seus vinte e dois anos deviam aparentar. Respirou fundo e voltou os pensamentos para o pai. Era ele o principal culpado por Isabella estar sendo obrigada a passar por uma situação desagradável como aquela, oferecendo-se de maneira humilhante a um estranho. Na medida em que a amargura tornava conta de seu ser, ela observou seu rosto se transformar. Tinha a expressão fria e distante.

Satisfeita, voltou, a atenção para o vestido. Este era um detalhe que, com certeza, lhe garantiria uma ótima apresentação. Comprara o modelo havia uma semana na loja da Sra. Banner, em Londres. Estava junto com os vestidos encomendados por altas damas da sociedade e que jamais haviam saído da arara. O material era uma seda azul-marinho, um tom que realçava ainda mais a cor de seus olhos e o castanho avermelhado de seus cabelos. Ela e a mãe haviam demorado horas e horas para optar pelo traje mais apropriado para a ocasião. Este caíra como uma luva no corpo perfeito de Isabella, mas não poderia engordar um só grama. Era um belo vestido e valera cada centavo gasto.

Foi acometida de repente por um peso na consciência.

Tinha usado quase todo o dinheiro obtido com a venda do broche de sua avó. A tristeza da perda de uma recordação tão preciosa ficava obscurecida com a quantia de dinheiro que gastara neste esquema insano. Era um dinheiro que mais cedo ou mais tarde faria falta. Lembrando-se de que Seth era o motivo de todo aquele projeto, afastou o pesar. Faria qualquer sacrifício por ele.

Olhou-se pela última vez, decidindo que fizera a escolha certa. Isabella escutou alguém tossir, e virou-se no ato. Deparou-se com um homem alto, vestido de preto, parado à porta do aposento.

Ele a fitava com radiantes olhos verdes que pareciam brilhar com um tormento interior. A julgar pelo corte elegante de seus trajes e pela expressão arrogante, Isabella supôs que não poderia ser outra pessoa senão Edward Masen, o conde de Cullen!

Mas não era possível que aquele homem fosse o conde! Não era o que esperava encontrar...

Na verdade, ele aparentava ter uma excelente saúde para alguém que diziam estar à beira da morte, além de ser bem mais jovem do que imaginara. Deveria ter cerca de trinta anos. Era mais alto do que a maioria dos homens pensou ela, afinal sempre conseguia nivelar seu olhar com o deles. O tecido delicado e engomado de sua camisa e a gravata solta encobriam uma imagem gratuita de civilidade envolvendo um peito majestoso e ombros tão largos quanto os do próprio Atlas. Uma capa para o dia perfeitamente cortada se estendia por trás desse conjunto perfeito. Sim, um homem com um corpo escultural e saúde perfeita.

— Milorde?

Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, quase em tom de escárnio:

— Edward Anthony Masen a seu dispor, Srta. Swan!

Era o conde! Seu rosto era fascinante, pois havia uma severidade na linha de seu maxilar e na insolente curva de suas narinas. No entanto, os olhos verdes envoltos por pestanas longas e curvas, o olhar sombrio e os lábios sensualmente carnudos indicavam um aspecto suave e sensível, como se naturezas gêmeas estivessem em guerra dentro daquele ser, cada uma reivindicando expressões diferentes. Uma observação peculiar, bem como a certeza do mistério, de algo refreado que se escondia detrás do porte aristocrático e do lindo rosto.

Mais uma surpresa. Criara em sua mente a imagem de um conde enfermo, idoso e propenso à vaidade, pois ouvira alguns rumores sobre suas conquistas amorosas e reputação questionável. Uma pessoa presumida, talvez, que na época de sua avó era conhecida como janota. O homem parado a sua frente era exatamente o oposto, visto que carregava um ar refinado de masculinidade que inundava o ambiente.

E o pior de tudo fora que ele a vira se olhando no espelho.

Ignorando a onda de vergonha prestes a consumi-la, Isabella endireitou-se e encontrou os olhos do conde. Era um antigo reflexo: sempre que ficava vulnerável, tornava-se mais imprudente.

— Srta. Swan — repetiu ele, entrando no salão. — Por favor, sente-se.

Isabella acomodou-se na ponta da cadeira e observou o conde se movimentar como um felino e acomodar-se na cadeira do lado oposto. Cruzando as longas pernas, Edward apoiou os braços e cruzou as mãos na frente do queixo. Sem dizer uma palavra, ficou a encará-la até que ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio.

— Suas obras de arte são lindas — elogiou Isabella, apontando para um pedestal no qual jazia uma pequena escultura. Só então se deu conta de que se tratava de uma representação expressiva de dois amantes nus abraçados. Mortificada, colocou novamente a mão sobre a perna.

Um pequeno indício de sorriso formou-se nos lábios do conde.

— Sim, eu notei que você as admirava.

Isso confirmava que ele a observara olhar-se no espelho. Foi o que lhe deu coragem para se recompor.

Isabella recostou-se na cadeira e devolveu o olhar com um semblante desafiador. Desta vez não se atreveria a falar, afinal de contas, quem estava fazendo a entrevista era ele.

O melhor a fazer era não pensar em quanto queria, ou melhor, precisava vencer aquele desafio. Por mais estranho que fossem seus pensamentos, eles retratavam a mais pura das verdades. Estava se oferecendo para ser esposa do conde de Cullen e mãe de seu herdeiro.

Afastando o desconforto, Isabella não se intimidou com o olhar direto e manteve-se calada até Edward decidir falar.

— Fale-me um pouco sobre você, Srta. Swan.

— Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan, – começou já preparada para responder questões daquele tipo — mas todos me chamam de Isabella desde pequena. Tenho vinte e dois anos. Moro em Londres desde que nasci. Meu pai era o segundo filho de uma marquesa e construiu fortuna na marinha mercante, portanto, levávamos uma vida bastante confortável, embora sem grandes extravagâncias. Fui educada por uma governanta até os onze anos, quando...

— Por que continua solteira com vinte e dois anos? - interrompeu o conde.

A questão pareceu-lhe muito rude, mas na atual circunstância não havia espaço para amabilidades.

— Aos dezessete e dezoito anos, conheci vários homens nos bailes que frequentava, mas nenhum mereceu minha atenção especial.

— Mas aposto como você mereceu a atenção deles, não? — De repente, o conde se moveu, apoiando a mão nos joelhos para estudá-la melhor. Parecia um gato. Um gato analisando sua presa. — Quantos pedidos de casamento já recebeu?

— Vários — respondeu ela.

— Vários significando dois, ou vários significando vinte?

Isabella olhou para o conde. Aquele olhar intenso tão forte quanto um abraço apertado começava a exacerbá-la.

— Recebi nove pedidos de casamento, milorde — respondeu ela, levantando o queixo.

— Por Deus! — exclamou ele, mas Isabella notou o prazer escondido por tê-la provocado. — E nenhum lhe interessou?

— Não, milorde.

— Posso perguntar o motivo?

— Não, milorde, não pode — respondeu entre dentes cerrados.

— Foi apenas uma curiosidade. Agora diga-me, Srta. Swan, como tomou conhecimento de meu... Apuro?

Também esperara esta pergunta.

— Uma amiga minha que é conhecida de um contador no escritório de seu advogado contou-me que ele estava procurando jovens de boa família e situação delicada para um possível casamento de conveniência. Como eu me enquadrava na descrição, fui procurar o Sr. Jenks, que me aconselhou a fazer a entrevista.

Isabella surpreendeu-se por conseguir falar sem se abalar, pois a simples lembrança de sua conversa com o desprezível Sr. Jenks a enojava.

— Eu o instruí para manter a discrição. Já sou alvo de muita fofoca. Agora conte-me quais são seus problemas.

Isabella baixou os olhos. Não era difícil falar sobre sua situação, mas tinha de tomar muito cuidado, pois ele não poderia conhecer o verdadeiro motivo de sua presença naquela mansão.

— Após a morte de meu pai, mamãe descobriu que seus bens estavam hipotecados, e depois que as dívidas foram pagas, não nos restou dinheiro para sobreviver. Vendemos nossa casa e alugamos um pequeno apartamento em um bairro modesto. — Ela não comentou com o conde que seu pai também perdera muito dinheiro no jogo e nem sobre a quantidade de credores que subitamente apareceu com cobranças, apinhando-se como um bando de abutres e pegando os objetos de valor que havia na casa sem a menor consideração.

O conde fez um gesto com a cabeça, incentivando-a a continuar a falar.

— Atualmente trabalho em uma livraria. Não sobrou nada para meu dote, o que exclui a possibilidade de um casamento nobre.

Edward tentou digerir o que escutava, assentindo como se compreendesse. Mas não era o caso. Ninguém compreenderia. Quem poderia imaginar como seria ter a vida destruída de um dia para o outro?

— E logicamente seus admiradores perderam o interesse por você, não é? — indagou em um tom quase compassivo. — O que a traz até mim, um homem que provavelmente estará morto em menos de um ano. — Ele virou a cabeça de lado com ares de desamparo. — O que escutou a meu respeito? É importante deixarmos tudo bem claro, portanto, não hesite em falar sobre este assunto.

Era evidente que o conde tentava seduzi-la, e Isabella teve de admitir que o indício de sorriso e o olhar complacente a atordoaram. Seu coração disparou fato que atribuiu à manipulação da situação.

— Eu não ouvi nada — mentiu, sem se importar que ele soubesse.

Neste momento, eles foram interrompidos por um grupo de empregados da casa.

— Tomei a liberdade de pedir chá, pois imaginei que apreciaria uma bebida após a viagem. Diga-me, o que achou das acomodações da Clearwater Ordinary? — Agora Edward estava relaxado, e inclinou-se para trás enquanto observava o mordomo e as criadas colocarem as louças sobre a pequena mesa entre os dois.

— Ótimas milorde. É uma bela hospedaria.

— Imagino que sua viagem de Londres não tenha sido das mais cansativas.

— Não foi.

— Você me daria à honra de servir chá para nós?

Isabella quase gemeu, temendo que suas mãos traíssem seus sentimentos mais íntimos e, ao derrubar o chá quente, queimassem o homem que tentava impressionar. Como gostaria de se levantar daquela cadeira e sair da mansão com a dignidade intacta...

Por sorte não se desgraçou. Pegou o bule de prata e encheu as xícaras de porcelana, quase transparentes de tão finas, com a mais perfeita elegância.

Agradecendo em silêncio pelo pequeno milagre, ela recostou-se novamente.

— Quer dizer que não escutou nada a meu respeito?

— Não, milorde.

— Nem mesmo sobre o duelo no continente? Devo admitir que o apreciei. Foi um tanto quanto precipitado e ridículo, mas divertido.

— Ah!

— Você escutará muitas fofocas a meu respeito, a grande maioria, desagradáveis. Sou o que chamam de figura duvidosa, o que significa que meus sócios não conseguem decidir se sou trapaceiro, canalha, mal-educado ou grosseiro. Na verdade, tenho um pouco de todas essas qualidades e nenhuma, caso permita que tal declaração seja feita sem explicações. As pessoas que têm uma boa opinião a meu respeito sem dúvida se deleitarão com minhas virtudes afáveis, das quais não consigo me recordar de nenhuma no momento. Outros, quer dizer, a grande maioria, a assustarão contando-lhe sobre minhas maldades. Logicamente é relevante mencionar que os rumores de minha natureza criminosa são bastante exagerados.

Para ser sincera, já havia escutado vários comentários a respeito daquele homem, incluindo a incrível reivindicação de que fora a primeira paixão da rainha Vitória. Alguns diziam que, antes de conhecer e se casar com seu precioso Albert, ela permitia ser chamada de Drina pelo conde, um apelido de sua infância pobre e isolada como princesa Alexandrina Vitória. Isabella colocou a colher de prata no delicado pires.

— E o duelo no continente?

Edward caiu na risada, revelando seus dentes perfeitos e brancos, olhos brilhantes e... Impossível! Sim, havia uma covinha na bochecha direita. Uma covinha! A soma de todos aqueles atributos a deixou quase sem ar. Ficou boquiaberta, segurando a xícara próxima aos lábios.

Era realmente um homem maravilhoso. Ela não compreendia a dificuldade dele em encontrar uma esposa, ainda mais naquele estado de saúde. Decerto muitas mulheres brigariam pelo privilégio de ficar ao lado daquele homem em seus últimos dias de vida, bem como de conceber seu filho.

— O duelo — repetiu ele, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas — nunca aconteceu. Conta à história que certo cavalheiro, com quem eu tinha... Digamos um desentendimento, ameaçou-me para uma disputa com pistolas, e viajamos até o continente para tornar o combate legal. Lá, escolhemos nossas armas, nos posicionamos no campo, e eu o matei a sangue frio. Dependendo de quem conta a história, você poderá escutar versões de que cuspi no cadáver, que passei a semana seguinte em uma orgia para comemorar o falecimento do pobre coitado, dentre outras.

Ela tentou dar-lhe crédito. Se não tivesse conhecimento desta história em especial, o que não era o caso, Edward se saíra muito bem ao relatá-la.

— Nada disso é verdade. A história é baseada em um fato. Certo cavalheiro me acusou de comportamento inadequado com sua esposa e me desafiou para um duelo. Só que morreu no continente quando eu também me encontrava lá, mas termina aí a veracidade da história. Na realidade, o sujeito foi para Provença, onde eu deveria estar visitando uns amigos, com a intenção de me pegar desprevenido. Eu ainda me encontrava em Paris, todavia, e enquanto me procurava, ele foi assassinado por um bando de vilões que o assaltara. Era mais interessante colocar a culpa no conde de Cullen, e foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Agora era a vez de Isabella questioná-lo:

— O senhor teria lutado caso ele o tivesse encontrado?

O conde mostrou-se apenas um pouco surpreso. Ele piscou, depois sorriu.

— Não sei Srta. Swan. Muito contrário a minha reputação, não teria gostado de matá-lo mesmo que fosse a legítima defesa. Além disso, o homem era um poço de desgosto. — Edward fez uma pausa antes de continuar com um tom mais suave, quase penitente. — E foi o responsável por...

O conde se calou no ato e voltou a encará-la. Isabella demorou um longo momento para beber um gole de chá.

— Então o senhor ainda tem um pouco de consciência?

— Eu achei que tivesse dito que não escutara nada sobre mim.

— Ouvi alguns rumores, mas não achei conveniente mencioná-los.

— Atitude sábia — respondeu Edward, observando-a. — Eu me senti na obrigação de tocar no assunto, pois é importante que conheça meu caráter uma vez que estamos prestes a ingressar em um negócio íntimo.

— É muito simpático de sua parte explicá-lo a mim — declarou Isabella.

Ela notou o brilho de orgulho em seus olhos e quase podia escutá-lo dizer: não dá explicações a ninguém.

Parecia que o tinha provocado. O conde inclinou-se para frente e ficou a esfregar seu queixo com a ponta dos dedos.

— Conte-me um pouco mais sobre você, Srta. Swan.

— Eu já lhe disse tudo a meu respeito — respondeu Isabella colocando a xícara no lugar, ciente dos olhos verdes atentos a seus movimentos, como se fossem capazes de penetrar em seus pensamentos e segredos mais íntimos.

— Sua resposta sobre o motivo pelo qual deseja se casar com um estranho ficou incompleta. Você ainda não me disse por que aceitou se envolver nessa estranha aliança.

Ela tentou encará-lo com calma e apertou o tecido de seu adorável vestido azul com força.

— Dinheiro.

O conde apreciou a sinceridade dela e recostou-se na cadeira, rindo.

— E posso saber o que pretende fazer com meu dinheiro?

O assunto o divertia? Ela respirou fundo a fim de controlar a ira que crescia em seu peito. Por que os ricos se surpreendiam tanto com as necessidades financeiras dos menos abastados? Nunca passavam fome, não é mesmo? Ou usavam roupas surradas e apertadas, quase os impedindo de respirar. Também não enterravam toda sua dignidade para ir à casa de um conde e oferecer-se como uma mulher qualquer em nome de uma chance de vida para uma pessoa amada.

Sua amargura foi tamanha que quase a chocou.

— Por que as pessoas precisam de dinheiro? — perguntou secamente. — Para comprar coisas.

Coisas como remédios. Coisas como vida para uma criança à beira da morte.

Isabella sabia que se excedera. Seria tola se perdesse a pose de antes. O que a levara a agir daquela maneira? Tinha certeza de que não era o tipo de mulher que o conde desejava para esposa: complacente e submissa. Engolindo a saliva com dificuldade, ela começou a gaguejar um pedido de desculpas.

O conde, todavia, impediu-a.

— Não o faça! Humilhar-se não combina com sua personalidade.

Espantada, Isabella fechou a boca.

— Seu caráter marcante não me surpreendeu. É uma grande qualidade, pois meu filho precisará de um punho firme para direcioná-lo na vida uma vez que não poderei participa da sua educação. Não estou procurando uma parceira agradável para mim, Srta. Swan, mas sim um substituto para a figura paterna na vida de meu filho — Havia algo de arrepiante no tom casual que Edward Masen usava para falar de sua morte.

— Você está sendo entrevistada para ser a possível mãe de meu filho, nada mais.

— E se for uma menina? — perguntou ela, preocupada com a seriedade da declaração.

— Ela receberá minha fortuna da mesma maneira.

— E se não houver filhos?

Uma expressão estranha formou-se no rosto do conde.

Dor.

— Seria um grande desgosto, mas não temos como controlar essas coisas, não é mesmo? Precisamos dar o melhor de nós e deixar o resto nas mãos de Deus, o que me leva ao delicado assunto das relações sexuais.

A palavra fez com que o coração de Isabella disparasse.

— Devemos conversar a respeito, Srta. Swan. Gostaria de saber se a ideia de dormir comigo não lhe é... Como posso dizer... Repugnante.

De repente, a protuberância de seus seios pareceu aumentar. Isabella não conseguiu tirar os olhos das mãos dele. Eram grandes, másculas e calejadas. Como um aristocrata podia ter calos nas mãos? E imaginou como seria o toque do conde, estar em seus braços como marido e mulher. Ele não era um homem gentil. De certo tê-la como amante não seria tarefa das mais agradáveis. Mesmo assim, seu sangue corria mais depressa pelas veias, causando-lhe um calor insuportável.

Pelo visto, Edward não se deu conta do transtorno que a acometia.

— Gostaria de deixar bem claro que, embora seja um casamento de conveniência para nós dois, não haverá quartos separados ou castidade contínua. Até a minha morte não existirão amantes. Fui claro?

Ela levantou a cabeça, focalizando o rosto perfeito.

— Senhor, garanto-lhe que tenho conhecimento da maneira como os bebês são gerados. Eu não o teria incomodado com minha presença se não estivesse preparada, ainda mais conhecendo a importância de conceber um filho antes de sua morte.

— Você disse que sabe sobre sexo. Desse modo, com todo respeito, devo perguntar-lhe se é virgem.

— Eu disse que tenho conhecimento, não que sou perita no assunto. Sim, milorde, posso lhe garantir que sou virgem.

— Excelente. Não admitiria o filho de outro homem impedindo a concepção da minha semente. E sua saúde?

— É perfeita.

— Há algum caso de loucura em sua família?

— Não, milorde.

— Solicitarei um relatório completo sobre a história de sua família. Não se preocupe, contratarei um agente para resolver esse assunto. Eu apenas peço que coopere com ele.

Era uma ótima novidade, pois não havia nada em seu comportamento que a desmerecesse. Só esperava que ele não descobrisse sobre Seth.

— Mais uma vez devo tocar em um assunto delicado. As mulheres de sua família têm propensão à saúde frágil? São férteis? Você tem os quadris que os médicos chamam de perfeitos para o parto?

Isabella não piscou. Ele havia apenas perguntado sobre a saúde das mulheres em sua família, portanto, podia ser honesta.

— Não, sim. E... — Só então se deu conta da última pergunta. O conde realmente questionara sobre seus quadris? — Eu... Eu não sei. — Ela fez uma pausa, lutando contra a onda quente da humilhação e a vontade irresistível de... Sabia ter perdido a batalha. — Quer examinar meus dentes?

Por Deus! Aquele sorriso de novo. Devastador.

— Talvez mais tarde — brincou Edward.

Isabella achou ter causado boa impressão apesar de suas gafes. Ele a fitava de novo, com a mesma concentração. Era um tanto quanto perturbador. Sentiu o corpo tremer, formigar, e seu coração não mais batia em ritmo constante. Tinha perfeita consciência do conde de Cullen como um homem.

De repente, Isabella ficou furiosa consigo mesma, por estar se comportando feito uma idiota. Conhecia muito bem o temperamento dos homens, ainda mais com um exemplo tão bom de tirania como seu pai.

Aquele homem, entretanto, com seu jeito descarado, olhar sombrio e lábios suaves a fazia sentir-se estranha, mas não era um sentimento desagradável. Apenas um pouco assustador.

— Bem — disse ele, levantando-se. — Devo dizer que fiquei muito satisfeito com nossa entrevista, Srta. Swan. Posso dar uma olhada nas referências que solicitei? — Isabella entregou-lhe alguns papéis. — Ah, muito obrigado — Parece que está tudo em ordem. Bem, pretendo contatá-la tão logo tudo esteja resolvido.

Isabella levantou-se, sabendo que era hora de partir. O inquérito havia chegado ao fim e, surpreendentemente, o conde lhe informava que havia passado para a segunda etapa.

— Obrigada por ter me recebido, milorde — agradeceu ela, caminhando até a porta.

Passou bem perto do conde, e o delicioso aroma de sua pele penetrou em suas narinas. Então sentiu a pressão de mãos em sua cintura. Isabella virou-se no ato, a princípio muito chocada para protestar. Com firmeza, ele percorreu as mãos por seus quadris.

— Estreitos — murmurou Edward. A poucos metros de seus lábios. — Humm. Preciso informar os médicos.

Quando percebeu que ele a examinava para ver se tinha condições de conceber, Isabella quase explodiu de raiva. Sem pensar, levantou a mão e acertou-a no rosto do conde.

Os dois arregalaram os olhos. Isabella ficou horrorizada com o que acabara de fazer e também com a atitude dele, que ainda continuava com as mãos em seus quadris.

— Não permitirei um exame mais minucioso, milorde. Cheguei aqui na condição de virgem e pretendo continuar assim até o dia de meu casamento.

— Eu esperava uma resposta impetuosa, e você não me desapontou. Seu comportamento é bastante adequado para a mãe do futuro conde de Cullen ao impedir que um homem a trate dessa maneira. — Dito isto, ele se afastou e soltou-a. — Ainda assim, seus quadris são estreitos... Vou conversar com os médicos a respeito para que me deem seu parecer. Até então, cuidarei para que seja bem tratada na hospedagem.

— Como desejar, milorde — respondeu Isabella, sem baixar os olhos.

— Você é irascível, Srta. Swan. Acho que poderia me dar um garoto com personalidade bastante forte. — Abaixando-se, Edward pegou um sino embaixo da mesa.

— Ephraim a acompanhará até a porta. Até nosso próximo encontro, Srta. Swan.

O mordomo apareceu e esperou-a.

— Obrigada, milorde — despediu-se ela.

E assim virou-se e acompanhou Ephraim. Uma despedida de respeito. Quem imaginaria que tinham discutido sobre sua virtude e sobre fazer amor?

Quando Ephraim solicitou que a carruagem viesse buscá-la, Isabella ficou observando a propriedade. A magnificência de Hawking Park não a assustava mais.

.

* * *

><p>Como prometido, capítulo postado pós natal.<p> 


	4. Capítulo 2

**DOIS**

Quando a carruagem do conde a deixou em frente a estalagem Clearwater Ordinary, Isabella passou direto pelo salão e subiu as escadas. Sabia que a mãe e o irmão estariam aguardando ansiosos por sua volta, querendo saber as novidades.

O conde de Cullen havia reservado uma suíte bastante ampla, com uma sala e dois dormitórios. O ambiente era bem mais agradável do que o apartamento em que viviam em um bairro modesto de Londres.

Dentro do quarto, Isabella olhou para a pequena e magra mulher ao lado da janela antes de dirigir-se para a cama. Seth estava sentado, apoiado em vários travesseiros de pena de ganso. Seus olhos azuis brilhavam de excitação. A intensidade dos cabelos castanhos avermelhados contrastava com os lençóis de linho branco. Cada linha tensa de seu pequeno corpo indicava sua curiosidade, bem como o sorriso que deu quando a viu entrar. A mãe de Isabella se levantou e caminhou até eles.

— Como você está? — perguntou Isabella, sentando-se na beirada da cama e pegando as mãos do garoto de sete anos. — Parece-me muito bem. Você comeu?

— Estou muito bem. Comi um prato cheio de mingau de aveia e até um pouco de queijo — respondeu Seth, mostrando-se animado, o que a alegrou. Havia um pouco de cor em seu pequenino rosto, e as olheiras tinham sumido ligeiramente. — Acho que foi a ansiedade. Fiquei com fome. Conte-me o que aconteceu. Você será condessa?

— Foi tudo bem — ela evitou olhar para sua mãe, que continuava imóvel, antes de continuar a falar. — Muito bem, creio eu. O conde disse que gostaria de investigar nossa família e contatar as referências que lhe dei, mas, acredito que consegui impressioná-lo bastante.

Rennée Swan fechou os olhos e se virou. Seus passos delicados ecoavam no chão de madeira. Seth observou a mãe se afastar, depois olhou para a irmã.

— Ela não sabe se fica contente ou triste — explicou em tom solene. — Ela não quer que você se case com ele, mas precisamos do dinheiro.

Um sentimento poderoso, quase incontrolável, abateu-se sobre Isabella, um amor tão forte que chegava a doer.

Todos costumavam brincar com Seth, chamando-o "alma velha", pois sua sabedoria e perceptividade não se harmonizavam com sua idade. Talvez essa precocidade se devesse ao fato de conviver anos com a doença que o acometera, e de sentir a infelicidade constante em seu lar quando o pai ainda vivia. Entretanto, mesmo com essa misteriosa melancolia, Isabella nunca parava de se surpreender. E também não conseguia acreditar que uma criança tão alegre e especial como Seth estivesse com seus dias contados.

— Eu sei — disse ela. — Se tivesse visto Hawking Park, Seth, você ficaria maravilhado com a imponência da propriedade.

— É muito bonita? — perguntou agitado. — Mais do que aqui?

— Sim, bem mais. É o lugar mais lindo que já vi em toda minha vida. Parece até um palácio.

Ela descreveu a mansão para o irmão, as pilastras altas, o chão de mármore, e os objetos de arte por todos os cantos. Contou-lhe inclusive sobre as ninfas nuas, que o fez arregalar os olhos e levar as mãozinhas aos lábios. A felicidade do menino aquecia o coração de Isabella.

Se tinha alguma dúvida sobre a real necessidade de aceitar a proposta de um casamento de conveniência, esta sumia quando estava na companhia do irmão. Ele a escutava com atenção, fazendo uma ou outra pergunta na tentativa de visualizar os detalhes como se fosse um conto de fadas tornando-se realidade.

— Como assim, ele não parece doente? — perguntou, franzindo a sobrancelha. — Vocês não discutiram sobre a doença?

Só então ela se deu conta de que não conhecia a natureza do problema de saúde do conde.

— Sabe que eu nem pensei nisso? Acho que fiquei um pouco atordoada na hora. Foi bom você ter me lembrado. Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, vou perguntar do que ele sofre.

Seth abriu um lindo sorriso, contente por ter sido tão útil.

— Quando será?

As pálpebras do garoto começavam a mostrarem-se pesadas, sinal de que estava cansado. Isabella afagou-lhe os cabelos.

— Ele me disse que analisará minhas referências e fará mais algumas investigações. Quando resolver tudo, mandará um recado.

— Como você conseguirá esperar? Eu gostaria de saber agora mesmo se vamos morar em um palácio!

Isabella lançou um olhar nervoso para a mãe, que virou de lado. Não comentara sobre Seth com o conde, e por um bom motivo. Para sua apresentação ser a melhor possível, decidiu não falar que tinha um irmão. Logicamente as investigações chegariam ao garoto, mas seria quase impossível ele descobrir sobre sua enfermidade. Era imperativo que o conde não soubesse, pois poderia temer que seu filho nascesse com uma doença parecida ou saúde frágil.

— Você está cansado — disse ela, tentando colocar um ponto final na história. — Aposto como não dormiu a tarde toda, não é? Descanse um pouco, querido. Quando você acordar, nós conversaremos mais.

Bocejando, Seth protestou.

— Mas eu não estou cansado.

— Não? Então talvez eu tenha me enganado. Encoste-se aos travesseiros que lhe contarei mais um pouco.

Isabella sorriu e falou da carruagem e das outras maravilhas de seu dia enquanto acariciava os cachos castanhos avermelhados. Usava este truque desde que Seth era bebê. Era só alguém ficar lhe afagando os cabelos que ele dormia bem depressa.

— Graças a Deus — Rennée sussurrou ao lado da filha.

— Ele se recusou a dormir. Queria estar bem acordado quando você voltasse.

— Foi ótimo ele ter conseguido. Essas pequenas vitórias são tão importantes para Seth.

As duas mulheres trocaram um longo olhar. Sem uma só palavra, Rennée se virou para sair do quarto. Isabella olhou mais uma vez para o pequeno adormecido. Seus lábios pareciam um pequeno botão de rosa. Os lábios eram longos e curvos, com o ligeiro tom avermelhado. Precisava cortar um pouco o cabelo...

Ela afastou a mão da cabeça de Seth e sentiu um arrepio pelo corpo. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao vê-lo tão frágil, tão inocente. Tinha de se casar com o conde! Precisavam tanto de dinheiro!

Respirando fundo para controlar a emoção, ela levantou-se e seguiu a mãe em direção à sala.

— Agora — disse Rennée com a voz firme, — conte-me sobre ele.

Isabella respirou fundo. Sua mãe era alguns centímetros mais baixa, tinha a estrutura mignon, mas sempre mantivera um ar de autoridade. Ainda era uma mulher bastante bela e, na juventude, vários homens a haviam cobiçado. Entretanto, seu casamento fora desastroso. Seus cabelos, um dia loiros, estavam quase que totalmente grisalhos, e linhas de preocupação rodeavam seus olhos e lábios. Apesar de toda a dificuldade que enfrentava no momento, mostrava-se uma mulher de fibra, e não aparentava o menor indício de infelicidade.

— Ele foi muito direto, mamãe. Conduziu a entrevista como se estivesse contratando um empregado, fazendo-me perguntas pertinentes e oferecendo algumas explicações sobre seu próprio caráter. Disse que quer ter um herdeiro. Foi extremamente educado o tempo todo, embora, às vezes, um pouco ameaçador. Não faço a menor ideia de quantas mulheres passaram por seu crivo antes, mas acho que me saí bem. Ele mesmo disse isso.

Os olhos perspicazes de Rennée não perdiam nada.

— Por que você enrubesceu agora?

De natureza reservada, Isabella baixou os olhos. Nunca conseguia esconder algo da mãe. Todavia, tinha um segredo que jamais seria revelado. Guardava-o consigo havia quase dez anos.

— A posição de esposa, ou melhor, mais precisamente de mãe de seu futuro herdeiro, exigiu um assunto um tanto quanto constrangedor.

— Ele foi indelicado, minha filha? — perguntou Rennée.

— Não, de forma alguma. Ele fez... Algumas perguntas… relacionadas à minha virtude. — Ao notar o olhar encolerizado da mãe, ela prosseguiu. — Achei, compreensível, uma vez que eu poderia ser uma mulher em situação inconveniente e aproveitar as circunstâncias para salvar meu nome e um possível filho.

— O que mais o conde perguntou?

— Ele perguntou sobre meus quadris — disse, tentando parecer o mais casual possível.

— Quadris? — Rennée estava incrédula.

— Para o parto — explicou Isabella, tentando fazer soar como uma curiosidade bastante comum para um possível marido.

A raiva de Rennée era evidente e, por fim, Isabella baixou os ombros.

— Está bem, mãe. Foi horrível e me fez sentir a última das mulheres. Mas que diferença faz? Poderia ter sido muito pior, e mesmo assim eu não me arrependeria. É uma oportunidade maravilhosa. O conde não me pareceu uma pessoa ruim. Um pouco arrogante, talvez. E mesmo se fosse um velho deplorável eu me casaria com ele.

Rennée controlou o tremor nos lábios com uma ligeira fungada. Abriu as mãos para a filha. Isabella deixou-se abraçar. Era uma sensação reconfortante.

— Ah, minha querida — murmurou ela, acariciando-lhe as mechas castanhas. — Sonhei com um futuro tão diferente para você.

— Não se preocupe — disse Isabella, afastando-se e endireitando o corpo. — Devemos agradecer a Deus por esta oportunidade ter caído em nossas mãos. Portanto, não pense nisso como um fardo para mim. Pense na recuperação de Seth.

Rennée sorriu e abriu a boca para falar algo, mas logo se censurou e preferiu mudar de assunto.

— Eu a esperei para o lanche, Bella.

— Que bom. — Na verdade Isabella não estava com a mínima fome. Queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Para pensar. Para digerir o que acontecera em Hawking Park e se acostumar com a ideia. Para refletir sobre o homem enigmático e incorrigível que poderia tornar-se seu marido.

A mansão estava escura quando soaram as doze badaladas da meia-noite. Havia apenas uma lamparina bem fraca iluminando a biblioteca. Edward vagueava entre as sombras, caminhando ao longo das estantes e voltando para sua mesa. A bandeja com o resto de sua refeição estava perto de alguns documentos. Pegou um papel com algumas informações sobre a Srta. Swan e observou pensativo.

Leu uma, duas vezes.

Respirou fundo e encheu seu copo com mais uma dose de uísque. Bebeu tudo de um gole só, deliciando-se com a sensação de ardor.

Srta. Swan. Apenas uma garota. Vinte e dois anos, dissera. Não tão nova assim, mas o suficiente para ele se achar velho com trinta e três anos.

Por Deus, que péssimo humor! Edward remexeu os papéis, imaginando que o trabalho pudesse distraí-lo. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Por que sentia vontade de quebrar tudo que via pela frente? Deveria estar feliz da vida! O relatório sobre a Srta. Swan era excelente. Recebera informações sobre sua educação, família e personalidade. Tudo a colocava em vantagem. As duas outras mulheres que havia entrevistado não chegavam nem aos pés dela. Uma parecia ter medo da própria sombra, e a outra, uma jovem de uma excelente família, mas que tinha o hábito de torcer o nariz como se estivesse sempre sentindo um cheiro ruim. A Srta. Swan era de longe a melhor das candidatas.

Não era só isso, mas ela o impressionara bastante. Talvez até demais, devia admiti-lo. Sabia que ela seria sua esposa desde a primeira vez que a vira.

Para ser sincero, quando a flagrou olhando-se no espelho, imaginou que pudesse ser uma jovem vaidosa e desmiolada. Depois da conversa, entretanto, descobriu uma pessoa com personalidade forte e marcante. Uma mulher que queria seu dinheiro e tinha coragem de dizê-lo sem hesitar. E ainda mostrou-se perfeitamente capaz de lidar com uma situação difícil quando ele segurou-a pelos quadris.

Mas o que mais o incomodava naquela noite não era o fato de não conseguir parar de pensar nela...

A adorável Srta. Swan, que se vestira com extrema elegância, agira como uma princesa e o olhara com desafio. Uma excelente escolha. Para ser a mãe de seu filho.

A Srta. Swan seria capaz de provocar um santo com seus lábios rosados e olhos cintilantes. Por causa dela, Edward passou a sentir um novo e terrível pavor de deixar este mundo.

No intuito de afastar o pensamento, pegou a garrafa e encheu seu copo com mais uísque.

Não podia pensar na morte. Perderia seu objetivo de vista, sua missão. Perderia a si mesmo.

Olhando para os papéis em cima da mesa, empurrou-os para longe. Tudo foi ao chão, inclusive a bandeja com as louças e talheres, arruinando todos os documentos.

Isabella Swan seria sua esposa. A espera fora apenas uma formalidade, e as entrevistas haviam chegado ao fim. Não faria a menor diferença se inúmeras princesas pleiteassem a posição. Já estava decidido. A mãe dela poderia ter o pior dos sotaques e seu falecido pai ser um pescador, mas Edward a queria de qualquer jeito.

Impaciente, afrouxou a gravata no pescoço e abriu vários botões da camisa de algodão. Começava a sentir calor. Talvez tivesse bebido demais ou talvez estivesse experimentando sensações perturbadoras.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram quando passou a suar e sentiu um nó no estômago, adiantando o que estava por vir.

Era sempre assim que tudo começava. Seu pulso se acelerava e o sangue não conseguisse mais circular livremente pelas veias. Parecia que seu coração explodiria dentro do peito. Edward levantou-se com dificuldade. Precisava chamar Ephraim. Estava mais perto da porta do que da campainha.

Abriu a porta e deu alguns passos no corredor. Irritado por ter-se demorado tanto para pedir ajuda, tropeçou quando sentiu pernas formigarem. Estava caindo. Procurando apoio, segurou em um pedestal de mármore, derrubando-o junto com o vaso chinês que sustentava. O estrondo foi suficiente para acordar a casa toda.

Uma jovem criada, Maggie, foi a primeira a chegar. Ephraim veio logo atrás, ordenando a ela que voltasse ao quarto. O mordomo chamou dois homens para carregarem o conde. Com eficiência, eles levantaram Edward e o levaram para seus aposentos.

— Pegue o urinol — pediu Edward com dificuldade.

Ephraim mandou os dois homens embora, abriu as janelas do quarto e trancou a porta. Em seguida, levou a bacia para o patrão, segurando-a enquanto vinham os violentos espasmos. Era um ataque dos piores. Quantos mais teria de enfrentar? Quando estava bem nem parecia que sofria de uma doença desconhecida. Entretanto, nos momentos de tortura, sabia que não sobreviveria por muito tempo.

Ephraim ministrou-lhe uma dose de láudano. O efeito foi imediato. O criado pessoal foi chamado para despir o conde. Edward adormeceu, acordando quando tinha calafrios ou sentia vontade de vomitar. Colocaram compressas frias em sua pele febril.

Foi assim quase a noite toda e o dia seguinte. Nos momentos que acordava, o conde pensava apenas na mulher que havia entrevistado no salão. Temia jamais poder tê-la em seus braços e possuí-la para gerar um herdeiro que continuaria a linhagem dos Cullen.


	5. Capítulo 3

**TRÊS**

Edward ajeitou a bagunça de papéis em sua mesa antes de responder à batida na porta.

— Entre... — disse ele, inclinando-se na cadeira de couro para observar melhor a elegante jovem —, Srta. Swan.

— Milorde.

— Por favor, sente-se. — Ele apontou para uma das cadeiras estofadas em frente à mesa.

Naquele dia, ela vestia um modelo mais sóbrio. Edward agradeceu por o decote não ser tão generoso a ponto de distraí-lo do assunto principal. Um echarpe modesto de tecido engomado enfeitava-lhe o vestido de musselina marrom-claro. Pelo menos não se sentiria tentado pela protuberância de seios, mas sua mente não conseguia afastar a bela imagem do primeiro encontro.

— Obrigado por ter vindo tão depressa — começou o conde. — Terminei minha investigação sobre você e posso informá-la... — Ele fez uma pausa, ciente de que esta não era a melhor maneira de pedir uma mulher em casamento. — Sobre minha decisão em aceitá-la como esposa.

Isabella ficou em silêncio por um momento.

— O-obrigada, milorde — respondeu um pouco atordoada.

Ela não sorriu. Queria vê-la sorrir. Desde a primeira vez que a havia visto, Edward ficara imaginando como seria aquele rosto tão delicado ostentando um belo sorriso. Já a vira brava, desconfiada, orgulhosa e indignada, mas nunca um sinal de alegria naquelas surpreendentes feições.

— Não está contente, Srta. Swan?

— Sim, claro que estou milorde.

— Parece que acabei de lhe pedir para parar de pisar em meu pé.

Um sorriso vacilante, o que era pior do que toda aquela sobriedade apareceu.

— Peço desculpas. Acho que fiquei um pouco surpresa. Achei que demoraria mais para tomar uma decisão.

— Eu fiz as investigações necessárias com base na documentação que me apresentou. Como está tudo nos conformes, decidi que não havia por que esperar mais.

Isabella continuou quieta.

— Tomei a liberdade de solicitar uma licença especial ao arcebispo de Canterbury, que é um grande amigo. A desobrigação será feita o mais rápido possível, e depois estaremos livres para nos casar. Gostaria que a cerimônia se realizasse logo para podermos dar início a nossa vida de casados.

O coração dele acelerou-se só de pensar nas implicações daquelas palavras. Percebeu que Isabella também se inquietara com as palavras pois havia um leve rosado em sua face.

Ele parecia um jovem encantado por uma bela mulher, seu corpo reagindo tal como um adolescente quando avistava uma moça bonita. Agradecia por estar sentado atrás da mesa.

Mas o rubor da pele de Isabella também tinha outra explicação.

— Há outros assuntos que precisamos discutir. Finanças.

Como um balde de água gelada, as palavras acabaram com o desejo e encantamento que crescia em Edward.

— Claro — falou ele com rispidez e pegou um documento na pilha de papéis. — Lembra-se do Sr. Jason Jenks, meu advogado? Eu lhe pedi que redigisse um contrato para lhe esclarecer tudo. Além disso, vou lhe dar uma cópia de meu testamento para que saiba exatamente o que você e a criança receberão após minha morte.

— E se eu não engravidar?

— Eu já instruí Emmett que, nesse caso, receberá o título de condessa e uma pensão anual bastante generosa. Está tudo explicado no contrato.

Ela esticou a mão delicada e pegou o papel.

— Aqui não está mencionada uma quantia específica — observou, ao ler o papel.

— Não — concordou ele. — Podemos alterar, caso queira. Preferi deixar em aberto. De qualquer forma, não imagino que possa ter despesas que eu não possa pagar. Entretanto, se preferir que a quantia seja estipulada...

— Sim — interrompeu Isabella. — Quanto tem em mente? — Edward cruzou as mãos na frente do queixo e a encarou demoradamente.

— Você determina um valor.

Ela se surpreendeu, o que o fez sorrir com malícia. Queria vê-Ia insegura desprevenida.

Sua alegria ao forçá-la a delimitar um valor para a pensão terminou quando a escutou mencionar uma quantia pouco maior do que o salário de seus lacaios. Isabella se manteve imóvel, o que era um sinal de que a situação a desagradava. Edward não compreendia e ficou intrigado.

— Eu triplico o valor — disse ele, tirando-lhe o documento das mãos. Pegou a pena e anotou a quantia, que ainda era pequena para o que imaginava a princípio.

Quando levantou a cabeça, seu coração quase parou de bater. Isabella o fitava com um misto de alegria e gratidão, e havia um brilho diferente nos olhos castanhos, como se as lágrimas estivessem para chegar. Não acreditava que fosse possível vê-Ia mais adorável do que quando se irritava, mas foi obrigado a mudar de ideia. Ela estava linda.

Depois de um longo instante, ela ergueu a mão para pegar o documento, e a magia se quebrou. Edward soltou a respiração e ocupou-se em pilhar documentos enquanto ela lia o contrato. Em seguida, assinou, e o conde fez o mesmo.

O acordo estava selado.

— Agora — começou ele —, precisamos discutir alguns detalhes. Em primeiro lugar, falemos de sua mãe. Eu preferia que ela não morasse em Hawking Park. Sou um homem muito reservado, e minha doença contribui ainda mais para essa característica.

— Sobre sua doença — interrompeu Isabella —, eu gostaria de saber...

Um sentimento gentil fez com que Edward a poupasse ela dificuldade de fazer a pergunta.

— Você quer saber sobre minha doença?

— Sim — respondeu ela em um fio de voz.

— Sinto muito, mas não posso informá-la, Srta. Swan.

Isabella baixou os olhos.

— Eu não sei ao certo, e os médicos também não. Os Sintomas indicam problemas de coração, mas a doença não segue o rumo normal. Os médicos concordaram que é uma moléstia cardíaca atípica. E os ataques estão se tornando cada vez mais frequentes e mais severos. Com o tempo, meu coração parará de funcionar. Como aconteceu com meu pai. É uma doença hereditária. Que bom que sua família é saudável, e você não precisa se preocupar.

Houve um longo silêncio. Ela simplesmente retribuiu a preocupação de Edward com um olhar estranho. — Sinto muito — disse Isabella.

Por Deus, havia tristeza em seus olhos!

— Não há nada que possa ser feito em relação a minha doença. Você poderá realizar meu último desejo, portanto, não se compadeça, — Ele foi duro, mas logo se arrependeu. — Sobre meu problema — prosseguiu incapaz de ser mais amável —, há algo que ainda não discutimos. Espero que não seja um fardo, mas gostaria que estivesse ao meu lado durante os ataques.

— Para auxiliá-lo?

— Sim, como enfermeira. Uma companheira mesmo, pois há serventes para fazer o trabalho mais pesado. — Os olhares deles se encontraram, e Edward soube que ela o compreendia. Não antecipara o desejo de tê-la ao seu lado naqueles momentos tão desagradáveis, mas de repente sentiu pânico de morrer sozinho.

— Claro milorde.

— Obrigado. Você tem mais alguma pergunta?

— Sim. Se minha mãe não poderá residir em Hawking Park, onde viverá? Eu imaginei que ela pudesse morar em um lugar melhor do que aquele em que morava-mos!

O conde analisou a pergunta por um momento.

— Tenho uma casa em Londres, que é espaçosa e cheia de serventes. Também tenho uma pequena casa no distrito de Cumbrian Lake. É uma residência modesta, mas os criados cuidam muito bem dela.

— Eu gostaria que ela ficasse mais perto — pediu, mordendo o lábio por temer estar sendo exigente demais.

— Mais perto? Humm. Não consigo pensar em nada. A não ser que...

— Sim?

— Se o proprietário concordar, sua mãe poderá ficar na suíte da estalagem, pelo menos até minha morte.

Foi então que Edward pôde apreciar o sorriso que tanto ansiava ver. Ela apertou as mãos e pareceu ter perdido a fala.

Ficou hipnotizado por aquele belo sorriso, tendo sido pego totalmente de surpresa. Sabia que Isabella ficaria ainda mais linda sorrindo, mas estava deslumbrante.

— Muito bem — disse ele, recuperando-se do choque. Cuidarei de tudo.

Quando terminaram a conversa, o conde chamou o Sr. Jenks, que obviamente não gostara nem um pouco de ter de ficar aguardando na sala. Lançou um olhar de desdém para Isabella quando viu a quantia anotada. Abriu a boca para fazer um comentário, mas calou-se ao ser repreendido pelo olhar de Edward.

— Fique sossegado, milorde — disse ele, atrevendo-se a olhar mais uma vez para a futura condessa antes de sair.

— Acho que ele não gosta de mim — declarou Isabella, uma vez sozinhos.

— Mas eu gosto Srta. Swan. Ele está apenas cuidando de meus interesses — explicou Edward. — Venha, vamos conhecer a casa. Meu irmão disse que viria hoje e, com um pouco de sorte, chegará para o almoço.

— Ah — balbuciou Isabella, surpresa.

— Quero dizer, se você não tiver outros planos.

— Na verdade não, mas minha mãe deve estar me esperando para almoçar.

— Não se preocupe — disse ele, levantando-se. — Enviarei alguém para avisá-la de que você passará à tarde comigo. Que tal? — Antes que Isabella pudesse concordar Edward ofereceu-Ihe o braço, e os dois seguiram para fora da sala. — Aceita uma xícara de chá? Quer comer algo?

— Não, obrigada. Ainda não estou com fome.

— Excelente. Então começaremos por este andar, e depois iremos ao andar superior.

— Andar superior?

Ele se virou. Os olhos castanhos de Isabella, envoltos por longos cílios, evidenciavam toda sua preocupação.

— Fique sossegada, Srta. Isabella. Não pretendo fazer nada antes de estarmos devidamente casados. Este passeio não a comprometerá de modo algum.

Edward notou que havia traços mais escuros em seus olhos agora irados.

— Está zombando de mim, senhor?

— De forma alguma. Estou tentando mostrar-lhe que não sou tão depravado quanto dizem por aí. Não agi como um cavalheiro até o presente momento?

— Sim — admitiu ela.

— Está vendo? São apenas boatos. Não tive tempo de pedir para minha tia-avó vir até aqui. Ela é a matriarca do reino e autoridade da família. Portanto, preciso me comportar — disse ele, esboçando um sorriso. — Além do mais, poderemos nos conhecer melhor.

— Está certo, milorde — Isabella enfim concordou.

Enquanto caminhavam, o conde falava sobre a casa.

— Aqui é o salão de minha mãe, que você já conhece. Ela costumava reunir os amigos todos os dias. Eram artistas e músicos boêmios. Não temos uma sala específica de música. Temos a grande sala de jantar. Eu quase nunca a uso. — Edward olhou a sua volta. — Para ser sincero, acho que nunca jantei aqui.

Ele lhe mostrou uma sala de refeições menor, uma sala aconchegante e um grande salão de baile com tantos espelhos que ela chegou a ficar tonta. O conde apresentou - a a todos os serventes que encontravam pelo caminho e também levou-a para conhecer a cozinha.

— Você é uma beleza! — elogiou a cozinheira, a Sra. Weber, sorrindo e batendo as mãos cheias de farinha. — Maravilhosa! Que bom terem decidido se casar agora. Acho tão romântico!

Isabella arregalou os olhos e virou-se para Edward.

— Eu também — respondeu ele, com um sorriso nos lábios.

— Ah, meu Deus! Pobre criatura ficou toda vermelha! Bem, vou voltar para meus pudins. Espero que esteja com fome, senhorita. Estou preparando um belo cordeiro.

— Para o almoço? — perguntou Isabella, quase em um sussurro, pois ainda não se recuperara do primeiro choque de escutar que ela e o conde pareciam enamorados.

— A Sra. Weber é uma excelente cozinheira — disse ele. — E adora me mimar.

— Saiam daqui — expulsou ela, envergonhada.

Os dois saíram e ficaram escutando-a resmungar com as outras criadas.

— Milorde?

— Edward.

Ela parou.

— Como?

— Por favor, chame-me de Edward. Não precisa me chamar de milorde nem de senhor.

— Sim. Está bem. Eu o chamarei de Edward.

O conde notou que Isabella estava um pouco insegura, revelando uma faceta desconhecida até então.

— Gostaria que tivesse me informado sobre o fato de...

— Estarmos apaixonados — adivinhou ele.

— Sim, exatamente.

— Minha cara Srta. Swan, ou posso chamá-la de Isabella? Acho que seria melhor. Isabella, por qual outro motivo nos casaríamos tão depressa a não ser pela simples impaciência do verdadeiro amor?

O sarcasmo em seu tom de voz a fez estremecer, e Edward compreendeu em um piscar de olhos que ela sempre sonhara em se casar pela mais nobre das emoções. Amor. Ele nem mesmo sabia se esse sentimento realmente existia. Na verdade, não fazia a menor diferença, afinal era um assunto irrelevante em sua vida. Havia o dever, a necessidade e o prazer.

— Oh — suspirou ela, escolhendo suas palavras com cuidado. — Não estou criticando. Apenas gostaria de ter sido informada antes. Fui pega de surpresa.

— Você tem razão, eu a deveria ter avisado. Peço desculpas.

Isabella pareceu aliviada.

— Diga-me, milorde... Edward — corrigiu-se determinada — onde nos conhecemos?

Ele caiu na risada.

— Você não se lembra? Um amigo em comum nos apresentou em uma reunião íntima em Londres.

Os dois desceram a grande escadaria, e Edward continuou a apontar e explicar como as pinturas e as belíssimas obras-primas haviam sido conseguidas. Era informação demais para uma só vez.

— Você não espera que eu aprenda tudo de uma vez, não é? Vou tentar me lembrar do máximo, pois quando o bebê nascer ele precisará saber de tudo isso.

— Sim, claro. Não lhe mostrarei os quartos de hóspedes, mas imagino que esteja ansiosa para conhecer o seu. Chegamos.

Edward abriu as portas. Eles entraram em um amplo dormitório decorado em tons de amarelo e cor-de-rosa.

— O quarto fica ali atrás, e há uma grande sala de vestir que tem ligação com meus aposentos. Há um gabinete sanitário ao lado.

Isabella tinha os olhos arregalados, o que o deixou satisfeito. Ele mesmo estava tendo dificuldades em acostumar-se com o ambiente. Havia anos, desde a morte de sua mãe, que não visitava aquela parte da casa. E mentira para Isabella. Seu dormitório não ficava ao lado. Jamais ocupara o lugar do pai no quarto principal, mas agora teria de fazê-lo.

O aposento havia sido redecorado havia apenas poucos dias, desde que ele decidira se casar. Isabella caminhava maravilhada, estudando cada detalhe.

— É lindo, milorde.

— Edward — corrigiu ele.

— Verdade. Sinto muito, Edward.

— Vamos. A conversa com a Sra. Weber me deixou faminto. Imagino que você também gostaria de conhecer o quarto do bebê...

— Sim, claro — concordou ela, e, pela primeira vez, o conde notou um brilho de alegria nos olhos castanhos. Sentiu o perfume floral quando Isabella passou a seu lado, o que fez seu corpo enrijecer. Edward sorriu e continuou a mostrar-lhe os aposentos.

.

* * *

><p>Que bom que vocês estão gostando adaptação.<p>

Seth é um amor mesmo.. Já a situação de Edward é triste...

Aguardem os próximos capítulos...


	6. Capítulo 4

**QUATRO**

A sala de jantar estava toda enfeitada com castiçais, porcelana Limoges, toalhas de linho e seda e prataria reluzente. Isabella espantou-se com tanta pompa para um simples almoço, mas logo se repreendeu. Precisava parar de agir como uma criança abobalhada toda vez que a riqueza do conde se evidenciava. Torceu para que o espanto não ficasse óbvio e tentou relaxar quando Ephraim empurrou-lhe a cadeira e colocou o guardanapo em seu colo

— Está um pouco frio — disse o conde. Sua voz barítono chegou até a outra ponta da mesa. Ele a observava como se estivesse analisando um espécime intrigante.

— É mesmo — concordou Isabella.

A sopa foi servida com fatias de pão quente e manteiga. Ela ficou com água na boca. Já era uma refeição completa, bem mais daquela que estava acostumada a comer desde a morte de seu pai.

— Não é época para estar tão frio — continuou Edward.

— O inverno não está muito longe — respondeu ela pegando a colher.

Quando o mordomo os deixou a sós, Isabella escutou uma risada.

— Já tendo discutido o assunto do clima estando sozinhos, acho que podemos conversar sobre assuntos mais interessantes.

— Sim, milorde?

Ele ficou quieto. Isabella só compreendeu depois de um tempo.

— Sinto muito, Edward, mas preciso me acostumar a chamá-lo assim.

— Bem melhor. É muito bom escutá-la falando meu nome. Sua voz é rouca, como se estivesse com a garganta inflamada.

— Estou em perfeitas condições de saúde — garantiu ela.

— Eu sei Isabella. Qualquer um pode perceber.

Envergonhada com o deboche do conde, ela baixou os olhos e comeu um pouco de sua sopa. Ao olhar para cima, viu-o pegando seu prato e talheres. Edward trouxe sua louça para a direita de Isabella, voltou mais uma vez para pegar a taça e depois se acomodou.

— Bem mais confortável, não acha?

— Com certeza — respondeu ela, concentrada na comida. — Você tinha razão sobre a Sra. Weber. A comida está excelente.

— Que bom. Como eu comentei, gostaria de conversar sobre alguns assuntos, principalmente sobre o casamento.

Ela ficou tensa. Será que reconsideraria sua decisão?

— O que você quer falar sobre o casamento?

— Gostaria apenas de acertar alguns detalhes. Será uma reunião pequena, pois não terei tempo de convidar muitas pessoas nem mesmo de preparar uma festa de gala. Entretanto, decidi que será um evento notável, e seu vestido será... — Ele parou de falar quando os criados apareceram para tirar a louça e servir o segundo prato. A mudança de lugar causou um pouco de euforia, mas o conde simplesmente ignorou-a. Quando a comida estava na mesa e os copos cheios, os dois ficaram sozinhos de novo.

— Como estava dizendo, pedirei que lhe enviem alguns desenhos e algumas amostras de tecido para que possa escolher um traje adequado. Você e sua mãe cuidarão do vestido e dos diversos acessórios. Ah, e também das flores. Eu me preocuparei com a cerimônia e a recepção, que será aqui em casa. Convidaremos sua família, o pastor e algumas pessoas mais próximas. E Emmett, é claro.

— Emmett? Ah, sim, seu irmão.

— Sim — disse ele, olhando para o relógio na parede.

— Nem imagino onde ele esteja. Bem, deixe-me contar-lhe mais histórias sobre meus ancestrais. É um pouco tedioso, mas você precisa aprender. O primeiro conde, meu... Nem sei como nomeá-lo, bem... Passemos logo para meu avô.

Isabella sorriu. Surpreendeu-se ao notar certo charme em Edward, e teve de admitir que o considerasse envolvente.

A refeição estava deliciosa. Por mais satisfeita que estivesse ela não poderia recusar o cordeiro. E não se arrependeu. Nunca comera nada parecido, o tempero era perfeito, bem como o ligeiro aroma de hortelã.

O conde continuou a relatar histórias sobre sua família, depois começou a falar sobre seus planos para ela como esposa. Pelo visto pensara em cada detalhe. Isabella prestou atenção em tudo e concordava com acenos de cabeça.

Ainda não conseguia acreditar que o conde a escolhera. E o melhor de tudo era que sua mãe e Seth poderiam ficar no Clearwater Ordinary. A hospedagem ficava tão perto que os visitaria todos os dias!

— Isabella?

De repente, ela se deu conta de que se perdera em devaneios.

— Sim, milorde? Edward. Sinto muito, acho que me distraí um pouco.

— É muita informação para assimilar de uma só vez, não?

— Não, não é isso... Eu... Eu estava...

— Esqueça Isabella. Não precisa explicar. Eu não consigo lidar com essa minha urgência. Você ficou confusa. Vou pedir ao meu secretário que coloque tudo em detalhes no papel.

— Obrigada.

Após a sobremesa, que foi um belo pedaço de bolo de manteiga com chantilly, frutas frescas e o café, Edward se ofereceu para mostrar-lhe o jardim.

— Não sei se consigo me mexer. Acho que comi demais — disse Isabella, aceitando a ajuda do conde para se levantar.

— Pois então, nada melhor do que um pouco de exercício.

Eles andaram até alcançarem uma porta de vidro. Ephraim trouxe a capa de Isabella, e Edward colocou-a ao redor dos delgados ombros. O toque de seus dedos a arrepiou toda.

— Já está com frio? — perguntou.

Será que nada passava despercebido por ele?

— Um pouco — respondeu Isabella.

— Vamos? — Ele a guiou até uma varanda de lajes.

Uma suave brisa balançava as folhas. Estavam apenas em setembro e, embora fria, o leve beijo do sol emprestava uma demorada lembrança do verão na medida em que passeavam pelo jardim.

Ele mostrou-lhe as várias flores, evidenciando todo o orgulho pelo lugar tranquilo. De vez em quando parava para pegar alguma flor murcha ou caída. O que mais o entusiasmava eram as rosas que, segundo suas palavras, ficavam adoráveis na primavera. Um leve indício de tristeza na voz dele chamou a atenção de Isabella. Foi então que ela se deu conta de que talvez Edward não mais as visse florescer.

E de repente o contentamento com sua fantástica sorte sumiu. Olhando de soslaio para o conde, sentiu uma grande tristeza. Edward parecia tão invencível, forte e bonito contra o azul do céu enquanto estudava seu adorado jardim. Nobre e misterioso, naquele dia ele mostrara que também podia ser amável. E perigoso. Não se tratava de um filósofo, mas sim do famoso conde de Cullen. Isabella não se lembrava de ter visto uma pessoa tão vulnerável assim.

Então ele se virou, e o momento passou.

— Tudo será seu daqui a algum tempo. Nada mau para alguns meses de trabalho, não?

Isabella foi poupada de dar uma resposta ao comentário indelicado, pois foram interrompidos por alguém que gritava.

— Olá!

Havia um jovem magro vindo na direção deles, acenando sem parar. Edward segurou-a pelo braço e sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

— É Emmett.

— Então esta é a Srta. Swan de quem escutei falar tão bem — disse ele, aproximando-se.

Isabella o achou muito bonito, alegre e jovial. Comparou-o mentalmente com o irmão mais velho. Emmett era um pouco mais baixo e menos encorpado. Tinha os olhos castanhos, e os cabelos castanhos — claros. No todo, parecia um pouco mais magro e mais amigável.

— É um prazer conhecê-lo — murmurou Isabella. Emmett fez uma mesura e, quando se levantou, pegou-lhe a mão.

— Quem imaginaria que o velho J. Jenks poderia encontrar uma jovem tão exuberante? — Ele se virou para o conde. — Peço desculpas por não ter chegado a tempo de almoçar, Edward. Acabei saindo mais tarde do que o previsto.

— A Sra. Weber ficou desapontada. Ela preparou comida suficiente para um batalhão.

— Depois comerei alguma coisa. E não poderei passar a noite aqui. — Sorrindo, voltou-se para Isabella. — Não se preocupe futura cunhada, estarei aqui para o casamento.

Eles começaram a voltar para a casa.

— Eu ia mesmo lhe perguntar sobre o Sr. Jenks — disse o conde. — Por que escolheu uma pessoa tão desagradável para ser meu advogado?

— Você não se deu bem com Jason? — perguntou Emmett, fingindo-se horrorizado. — Eu obviamente o escolhi por sua natureza agradável.

Isabella deu uma risadinha. Gostou do jovem, de seu comportamento espirituoso. Entretanto, por alguns instantes, notou que Emmett não estava sendo natural. Estaria tentando impressioná-la ou cair nas graças do irmão? Também poderia ser a simpatia exagerada com a qual as pessoas costumavam tratar os doentes. Sabia disso, pois se portava da mesma maneira com o pequeno Seth.

Eles entraram na biblioteca, e Emmett jogou-se em uma poltrona de couro.

— Achei que vocês dois talvez tivessem certo conflito de interesses. Ele é despótico, não? Mas preenche os dois requisitos básicos que você me pediu. Em primeiro lugar, Jason não faz parte de nosso círculo social, o que diminui a chance de ter clientes que o conheçam. — Olhando para Isabella, ele explicou: — A discrição é uma qualidade muito importante em um advogado, mas nem sempre uma realidade.

— Qual era o segundo requisito? — perguntou ela.

— Ele aceitou fazer o trabalho.

Edward dirigiu-se até a grande janela de vidro enquanto Emmett ria sem parar. Isabella ficou observando os dois.

— Os honorários são absurdos! Para um advogado que nem cuida dos casos da alta sociedade, ele tem uma opinião bastante elevada sobre si mesmo.

— Ah, Edward — disse o jovem já recuperado — lady Tanya Denali enviou-lhe recomendações e estimas melhoras. Ela ficou muito aborrecida quando soube que você estava doente.

O conde resmungou, não demonstrando o menor interesse pela preocupação da mulher.

— Jasper também perguntou de você. Ele lhe contou sobre seu investimento na estrada? Ficou rico da noite para o dia.

Enquanto Emmett contava as últimas novidades da sociedade londrina, Isabella relaxou. Pela primeira vez desde que chegara a Hawking Park, estava livre do olhar atento de Edward. Aproveitando sua situação, analisou o futuro marido.

Estava imóvel parado em frente à janela. Ficara pensativo desde o passeio no jardim. Parecia estar tomado por uma grande melancolia. Como devia ser difícil para um homem como ele apoiar-se nos outros. Até o próprio irmão não o compreendia.

De repente, Edward se virou e a pegou encarando-o. Sua expressão, pela primeira vez, mostrava-se clara e aberta. Indecifrável. Em que estaria pensando?

Emmett ainda falava sobre os colegas de Londres quando o conde o interrompeu.

— A Sra. Swan precisa voltar para o Clearwater Ordinary.

— Sim, claro. Quer que eu a acompanhe?

— Não há necessidade. Ela já se acostumou com a carruagem.

— Aposto como ela prefere um acompanhante para conversar.

— E apenas meia hora de viagem — insistiu Edward.

— Mesmo assim...

— Cavalheiros! — interveio Isabella. — A Srta. Swan está bem aqui e não é nenhuma incompetente. Portanto, o problema pode ser resolvido se vocês pedirem minha opinião. Sim, estou acostumada com a viagem e não me incomodo em voltar sozinha, mas sua companhia me agradaria muito, Sr. Masen.

— Excelente — disse Emmett, levantando-se no ato. — Assim terei oportunidade para contar todas as histórias que a futura esposa de meu irmão deve saber.

— Era o que eu temia — resmungou ele. — Está bem, Emmett. Peça a Riley para preparar a carruagem.

Emmett fez uma mesura e retirou-se.

— Mandarei a papelada contendo os itens que discutimos ao Clearwater Ordinary assim que possível. E também enviarei alguém para que você escolha as flores. Se precisar de algo mais, é só mandar uma mensagem que eu cuidarei de tudo. Terei de ir ao vilarejo no final da semana, e pretendo visitá-la.

Ela assentiu, mas ainda estava incomodada com o modo que os dois irmãos haviam discutido a seu respeito.

— Não fique irritada, Bella. Essa expressão não combina com você. — Edward deu um sorriso que reduziu as linhas severas em seu rosto. — Vendo esses lábios carnudos contraídos, minha vontade de beijá-la é maior.

Isabella arregalou os olhos. Lábios carnudos? Beijá-la? E como sabia que a chamavam de Bella?

— Vá — disse ele, pegando-lhe o queixo entre os dedos. Em seguida, Edward tocou-lhe o rosto, e não de propósito.

Dali cerca de uma semana estariam deitados na mesma cama. Então ele a beijaria e a tocaria. Como suportaria se o menor dos toques já a arrepiava toda?

— A menos que esteja esperando um beijo? — brincou ele, vendo que Isabella não se mexia.

Ela deu um passo para trás e levou os dedos aos lábios.

— Não.

— Então tenha um bom dia, Isabella.

— Bom dia, Edward.

— Isabella — chamou o conde, quando ela se aproximou da porta.

— Sim — respondeu sem se virar.

— Escolha um vestido bem imponente e não se preocupe com o custo. Quero que fique linda.

Ela olhou para trás e o viu parado com as mãos na cintura.

— Lembre-se de que daqui a alguns dias você será a condessa de Cullen.


	7. Capítulo 5

**CINCO**

— Então, o que achou de meu irmão? — perguntou Emmett, enquanto seguiam para o vilarejo.

— Simpático — respondeu ela.

— Simpático? O charme do conde de Cullen deve estar sumindo. Faz tempo que ele não o usa. Edward costuma ficar com a cara fechada, mas quando deita os olhos em uma bela mulher sua expressão muda radicalmente. — Emmett lançou-lhe um olhar de desculpas. — Sinto muito por fazer esse tipo de comentário. De qualquer maneira, o charme dele foi herança de nossa mãe. Ela tinha vários admiradores e sentia-se muito lisonjeada, embora não houvesse nada de inadequado em seu comportamento.

— Seu pai não se incomodava?

— Ele tolerava, pois também ficava abobado a seu lado.

Isabella sorriu.

— Você também tem um pouco do charme de sua mãe.

— Muito obrigado pelo elogio. Agora conte-me um pouco sobre você. É de Londres?

— Sim. — Isabella levantou a guarda. Será que Emmett se oferecera para acompanhá-la com a intenção de intrometer-se na vida do irmão? — Sempre morei em Londres.

— Eu adoro a cidade. Sempre há tanta coisa para fazer. Como nunca nos encontramos?

— Eu costumava frequentar as festas alguns anos atrás. Depois da morte de meu pai, comecei a trabalhar em uma livraria.

— Como? Não como dama de companhia de uma senhora? Oh, claro, sua aparência não o permitiria. Como governanta também não daria certo. Nenhuma esposa quer uma mulher linda dentro de sua própria casa. Ora, Isabella, não precisa ficar envergonhada!

Mas estava. Sentiu o calor subindo pelo rosto.

— Eu escolhi esse trabalho, pois me oferecia à possibilidade de continuar perto de minha família.

— É mesmo?

— Minha mãe precisa de mim.

— Ah! — Emmett achou melhor não entrar em detalhes, e mudou de assunto. — Você gosta de crianças?

Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas. Ele riu.

— Só estou perguntando, pois estou preocupado com meu sobrinho, ou sobrinha. Edward não gosta muito de crianças. Ele não tem filhos. Bastardos, quero dizer. Você já deve ter se perguntado isso. Está ficando chocada?

— Edward não gosta de crianças?

— Ele não costuma ser cruel, se é o que você está pensando. Eu, por outro lado, acho as crianças encantadoras. São seres inocentes e sinceros.

— Realmente, as crianças são muito honestas — concordou ela.

— Não se preocupe com Edward. Ele é um bom homem e cumprirá seu dever com você e seu filho.

— Foi o que ele me garantiu — disse Isabella, sem mencionar o contrato.

— Edward é um homem de palavra.

A conversa voltou-se para assuntos mais amenos, o que ajudou há passar o tempo até chegarem à hospedagem. Emmett pulou de seu assento e segurou-lhe a mão para ajudá-la a descer.

— Permita-me acompanhá-la até sua suíte.

— Obrigada, Sr. Masen, mas posso continuar sozinha. Sua companhia foi extremamente agradável. Espero que nos reencontremos em breve.

— Sim, Srta. Swan. Eu também espero. No seu casamento. — Ele fez uma mesura e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe a mão. — Tenho certeza de que estará mais linda do que nunca.

— Muito obrigada, Sr. Masen. E bom dia.

— Bom dia, Srta. Swan.

Quando Isabella entrou no quarto, o rosto da mãe estava cheio de linhas de preocupação.

— Sim, mãe. Ele me pediu em casamento. A cerimônia será dentro de uma semana.

— Assim seja — comentou Rennée, soltando a respiração. — Foi ele quem á trouxe para casa?

— Foi Emmett Masen, irmão de Edward. Como está Seth?

— Dormindo. — Ela olhou para a filha. — Edward?

— O conde. Ele insistiu para que eu o chamasse pelo nome. Mãe, ele me chamou de Bella. Não sei como descobriu meu apelido.

— Isabella, minha querida, ele disse que faria uma investigação sobre sua vida. Nada mais lógico do que descobrir seu apelido.

As duas foram para perto da pequena lareira, onde se acomodaram nas poltronas de couro.

— Quero saber de tudo, minha filha.

— Aconteceram tantas coisas hoje. — Isabella começou do início, detalhando o máximo possível. Quando disse que os dois poderiam continuar na hospedagem, os olhos de Rennée se encheram de lágrimas.

— Por Deus! Mas é tão caro!

— E ele foi muito amável hoje. Disse que viria ao vilarejo no final da semana. Você então o conhecerá.

— Posso conhecê-lo, Bella? — interrompeu uma voz infantil. Seth estava parado à porta do quarto com os cabelos desgrenhados e os olhos sonolentos. Os pés descalços apareciam debaixo do pijama.

— Seth, meu querido, o que você está fazendo fora da cama?

— Quero saber mais sobre o conde. Quando poderei conhecê-lo?

Ajoelhando-se na frente do irmão, ela segurou-o nos ombros.

— Escute-me, Seth. Você precisa compreender algo que talvez lhe pareça estranho. O conde está muito doente. Vou ser sua esposa, e hoje ele me disse que quer que eu cuide dele enquanto estiver doente. Sei que posso tomar conta de você e ainda ter tempo para ajudar o conde, mas talvez ele não ache o mesmo. Não se preocupe querido. Você só precisa manter um pouco de segredo para que o conde não mude de ideia. Entendeu?

— Sim, Bella — disse em tom solene. — Ele não me quer por perto.

Isabella lançou um olhar impotente para a mãe. Rennée aproximou-se dos filhos.

— Não fique triste, Seth. Sei que está aborrecido por não conhecer o conde, mas sua irmã sabe o que faz.

Ele franziu ainda mais suas pequenas sobrancelhas, e seus lábios tremeram.

— Quer dizer que não vou morar no palácio?

— A princípio não. — respondeu Isabella, acariciando-lhe os cabelos. — Mas só por pouco tempo. Depois você morará naquela casa para sempre! — O menino continuava a mostrar-se desconfiado. — Sabe, tudo isso é uma grande aventura. Como se você fosse um príncipe secreto que precisa ficar escondido enquanto lutamos para recuperar seu reino.

A tática dela funcionou. Os olhos de Seth brilharam de alegria.

— E eu poderei lutar com uma espada? — perguntou ele. — Contra quem lutaremos?

Na verdade, a única pessoa entre Seth e seu "palácio" era Emmett, mas Isabella não se atreveu a dizê-lo.

— Contra uma legião de dragões.

— E eles têm um feiticeiro para ajudá-los. E eu fui enfeitiçado para ficar doente!

— Sim, querido. Venha, vamos voltar para a cama, e eu lhe contarei a história inteira.

Ela demorou horas para criar uma fábula elaborada, mas havia muita fantasia entre eles. Rennée ficou ao lado dos filhos, algumas vezes escutando, outras, perdida em seus pensamentos. Depois jantaram e jogaram um pouco cartas, e o cansaço de Seth logo tornou-se evidente. Isabella foi se preparar para dormir enquanto a mãe aninhava o garoto com uma bela canção de ninar.

Sozinha, Isabella refletiu sobre Emmett, pois o achara extremamente simpático. Esperava ter feito um amigo. Os serventes eram bem-educados e gentis e sempre sorriam. A casa era magnífica. Em geral, ficara bastante contente com o resultado dos acontecimentos em Hawking Park.

Entretanto, grande parte de seus pensamentos concentravam-se em Edward Masen. A imagem dele pegando a louça e vindo sentar-se a seu lado não lhe saía da cabeça ou a imagem de seu corpo viril contra o céu azul no jardim que tanto adorava.

Quando sua mãe entrou no quarto, Isabella estava um pouco desanimada.

— Mãe, acha que eu fiz a coisa errada?

— Por que, minha filha?

— Acho errado tirar proveito da tragédia de uma pessoa.

Rennée caminhou até a cama, pensativa, e sentou-se ao lado dela.

— O conde de Cullen morrerá. A tragédia existe com ou sem você, Bella. Eu tinha algumas dúvidas em relação ao seu futuro, querida. Quanto ao conde, tenho certeza de que você será como uma bênção em seus últimos dias de vida, pois ele partirá deste mundo sabendo que seu maior desejo se realizará.

— Eu sei — sussurrou Isabella.

— Você é uma boa jovem, Bella. E esperta. Bem mais do que eu. Eu me casei com seu pai, pois confundi desejo com amor, e achei que conhecia tudo que o mundo tinha para oferecer. Fui uma tola. Perdoe-me por estar falando assim de seu pai, mas eu me arrependo muito do que fiz.

— Ah, mãe. — Ela sabia que Rennée tinha sido muito infeliz ao lado de Charlie Swan, mas nunca haviam conversado a respeito.

— Estou lhe contando isso para que saiba que podia estar em situação bem pior. Espero que Deus me perdoe, mas eu agradeço a ele todos os dias por ter levado Charlie, pois ele ficava cada dia mais devasso. Bebia, jogava e se encontrava com várias outras mulheres.

— Como ele ousou gastar dinheiro com amantes quando a própria família passava necessidades? — perguntou Isabella, ultrajada.

— Seu pai só se preocupava com ele mesmo. Eu não me surpreendia mais com nenhuma atitude.

As últimas palavras ficaram na mente dela. Arregalou os olhos para a mãe, imaginando se insinuava algo. Será que ela sabia?

— Espero tê-la acalmado um pouco lhe contando as vantagens da viuvez. Como condessa, você terá poder e dinheiro e também o direito a decidir sobre seu próprio destino, o que hoje em dia é quase impossível a muitas mulheres. Terá vida própria.

Isabella tranquilizou-se quando notou que a mãe não sabia de nada.

— Cuide apenas para que o conde seja gentil com você — aconselhou Rennée, apontando o dedo para a filha como se ela fosse uma menina de oito anos, roubando um biscoito antes do jantar. — Se ele fizer qualquer coisa para prejudicá-la ou humilhá-la, volte para casa.

— Sim, mãe.

Elas conversaram mais um pouco sobre assuntos corriqueiros enquanto se preparavam para dormir. Logo Isabella voltou a pensar no conde. A imagem, daquele belo rosto jamais a deixaria em paz, e acompanhou-a durante o sono em seus sonhos.

Na manhã de quarta-feira, Edward enviou uma mensagem à Clearwater Ordinary solicitando que Isabella o recebesse à uma hora e convidando Rennée para tomar chá com eles as quatro no restaurante da estalagem.

— Finalmente vou conhecê-lo — disse Rennée. — Assim poderei ter uma opinião mais clara sobre o famoso conde de Cullen. Sei que não é um casamento convencional, mas acredito que devo conhecer o homem que será meu genro antes mesmo da cerimônia.

Isabella tentou escolher um traje em seu escasso guarda-roupa. Já usara seus dois melhores modelos. Restara apenas o vestido de lã cinzenta com um bolero combinando. Um dia fora muito elegante, mas hoje estava um pouco surrado. Por esse motivo, demorou-se mais do que o normal arrumando os cabelos e maquiando-se.

Algum tempo depois, uma criada veio avisar-lhe que Edward a esperava no saguão.

— Eu os encontrarei as quatro — disse Rennée. Estudou a filha com olhos críticos. — Você está linda — elogiou, ajeitando um fio de cabelo solto.

— Obrigada, mãe. — Respirando fundo, Isabella se virou e começou a descer as escadas.

Edward a esperava no final dos degraus. Impecável em seu traje, ele era um perfeito cavalheiro. Temendo não estar adequadamente vestida, ela passou a mão pela saia procurando não parecer tão simplória.

— Boa tarde — cumprimentou ele, estendendo-lhe a mão.

— Bom tarde, Edward.

Ele abriu um belo sorriso ao escutá-la chamá-lo pelo nome de batismo.

— Minha carruagem nos espera lá fora. Achei que seria bom darmos um passeio. Está um dia lindo.

— Não estou vendo o condutor ou um acompanhante — comentou Isabella, ao saírem.

— Minha querida, não é necessário, pois nos casaremos daqui a três dias.

— Você tem razão. Vou pegar minha capa.

Alguns momentos depois, Edward já estava com as rédeas na mão. Ela acomodou-se ao lado.

— Sempre engenhosa — brincou.

— Como você mesmo disse Edward, foi um dos motivos por ter me escolhido como esposa. Eu não banco a donzela indefesa, e você não me trata como um futuro pretendente.

— Está desapontada?

— De forma alguma. Seria ridículo prosseguir uma situação dessa maneira.

— Tem razão. Aprecio muito sua independência.

Os dois ficaram conversando durante todo o passeio, e Edward diminuía o ritmo de vez em quando para mostrar algo interessante.

— Aqui havia um castelo — explicou, parando a carruagem. — Os construtores foram espertos em canalizar o riacho que passava ao lado para que sempre tivessem água fresca e pudessem escoar o esgoto. Mas esqueceram de dar atenção especial aos alicerces. Tudo que restou foram algumas paredes desmoronadas. Se tiver uma boa imaginação e conhecer um pouco sobre castelos, conseguirá visualizá-lo.

— Vamos lá ver! — disse ela, levantando-se. Ergueu as saias, desceu da carruagem e correu na direção das ruínas. — Espere! — gritou Edward, logo a alcançando. Ofereceu-lhe o braço e prosseguiram mais lentamente.

— Seus ancestrais moraram aqui?

— Não, mas eu costumava vir brincar com outras crianças quando garoto. Adorava subir nas pedras e ficar sonhando com cavaleiros, dragões e fadas. — Sua voz tornava-se mais baixa na medida em que as memórias iam surgindo. Isabella imaginou como ele teria sido quando criança. Era difícil imaginar aquelas feições sérias e o corpo musculoso em um garoto pequeno. Mas alguma coisa havia restado de sua infância: as covinhas.

O conde demonstrou seu conhecimento indicando onde ficava os estábulos, a muralha.

— É fascinante — disse Isabella. Estavam sentados em uma pedra onde um dia fora o grande salão.

— Sou uma excelente fonte de informações — respondeu ele.

— Você deve ter sido o orgulho dos professores. Qual universidade frequentou?

— Oxford. Fui pego fazendo arte em meu último ano.

— Você se arrepende?

— O quê? De ter feito arte ou de ter sido pego?

— De não ter terminado a faculdade.

— Algumas vezes — admitiu o conde, após uma breve pausa. — Mas valeu a pena. Eu tive um professor chamado Molina que era um idiota perfeito. Tinha muito orgulho de seu bigode e não parava de enrolá-lo durante a aula. Tratava-se de um sujeito muito vaidoso, mas o pior era a alegria que sentia em humilhar os alunos. Um dia, ele perseguiu um colega que eu estimava muito e fez alguns comentários nada agradáveis sobre sua mãe. Bem, a mãe do garoto tinha morrido no semestre anterior. As palavras do professor foram tão duras que ele não conseguiu conter as lágrimas.

— E qual foi sua arte?

— Eu cortei seus bigodes enquanto ele dormia. O problema é que fui pego colando os fios em seu retrato na sala de refeições.

— Seus pais ficaram muito chateados?

— Minha mãe não se importava muito. Acho que até ficou contente por eu ter voltado para casa. Meu pai, por outro lado, ficou muito desapontado.

Algum sentimento transformou a expressão de Edward.

Ela quase não resistiu ao impulso de acariciar-lhe o rosto.

— Acho que está na hora de voltarmos para encontrar sua mãe — disse ele, apontando para o sol.

Se havia algo que Rennée Swan detestava era atraso.

E Isabella e Edward tinham perdido a hora. Entretanto, depois de cinco minutos, o conde já conquistara a futura sogra, que ria como uma adolescente.

— Você foi muito gentil com minha mãe — disse Isabella, após o encontro ter terminado.

— Claro que sim. Apesar de sua opinião a meu respeito, não sou nenhum bárbaro.

— Eu não tenho essa opinião.

— Então acho que consegui alguns pontos. –— Edward foi até a cadeira dela e ajudou-a a se levantar. — Espero que não tenha nenhum conceito errôneo a meu respeito. Agora me dê um beijo de despedida.

Isabella espantou-se com a ousadia do conde.

-Ora, Bella, em menos de uma semana haverá muito mais que um beijo. Está com segundas intenções?

— Não! — respondeu de imediato — Edward estava perto, o que dificultava sua respiração. E as mãos dele em sua cintura aumentavam ainda mais o calor.

— Foi um dia muito agradável, Bella mia. Nem consigo me lembrar da última vez que fiquei tanto tempo sem fazer nada. — Dedos longos e bronzeados tocaram-lhe a linha do maxilar, arrepiando-a. — Adorei mostrar-lhe as ruínas do castelo.

Apesar de toda a galantaria que ele vinha demonstrando naquele dia, Isabella não podia se esquecer de que era o famoso conde de Cullen.

— Foi um passeio agradável, Edward. Muito obrigada.

— Suas palavras são lindas, Bella, mas imaginei que fosse mostrar seu apreço de maneira mais calorosa.

Seu coração disparou, e antes que conseguisse pensar em qualquer coisa, Edward a puxou para si e inclinou a cabeça. Quando seus lábios se tocaram, não foi um gesto gentil nem um ataque. A sensação foi tão boa que era difícil não se entregar. Sentiu um nó no estômago e os joelhos trêmulos. Ele a puxou mais para perto. Isabella envolveu-lhe os ombros, querendo experimentar todos os movimentos daquele corpo.

Ele aprofundou o beijo, abrindo-lhe os lábios com a língua.

Quando a sentiu dentro de sua boca, Isabella respirou fundo. Como resposta, Edward emitiu um breve gemido, o que causou-lhe uma sensação indefinível.

O contato dos lábios durou apenas alguns instantes, mas ele ainda a manteve por perto.

— Daqui a três dias, eu a levarei para a cama, e saberá que a considero uma mulher muito desejável, Isabella — murmurou com a voz rouca. Os tremores continuavam a percorrer o corpo dela, impedindo-a de pensar. — Não vejo a hora de fazer amor com você. E a julgar pelo beijo, acho que você também não.

Edward notou sua tensão e riu.

— Não, não fique brava comigo. O pouco de prazer que você experimentou com meu beijo será multiplicado por três em nossa noite de núpcias.

Horrorizada, ela tentou se soltar. Edward a segurou com mais força, mas largou-a em seguida. Isabella caiu sentada na cadeira.

— Mais uma coisa, — disse — nós compraremos várias roupas novas para você logo após o casamento. — Ele inclinou-se e tocou a gola do vestido toda desgastada.

Após mais esta humilhação, Isabella sentiu o rosto todo corar. Nem tentou falar, pois sua mente parecia chocada demais para funcionar.

— Até mais, Bella mia — despediu-se Edward, pegando suas luvas de pelica.

Ela ficou sentada ali por muito tempo, até se recuperar do choque. A imagem de um tigre movendo-se com graça em sua gaiola veio-lhe à mente. Era tão lindo que sentia vontade de tocá-lo, de sentir a textura de seu pelo. E notou que seu futuro marido assemelhava-se ao felino. Bonito, atraente, algumas vezes inofensivo, outras não. No entanto, havia um lado cruel em sua personalidade. Sempre se lembraria disso.

_Mas o que fizera para provocá-lo? _

Edward não conseguia parar de pensar no passeio com Isabella. A seu lado, ele se esquecera de seu destino por alguns instantes. Não apenas da doença. De tudo.

Como antigos companheiros, seus antigos demônios o acompanhavam continuamente. Naquele dia, entretanto, eles haviam se afastado. Mas só por pouco tempo. Após deixar Isabella, tinham retornado com força total.

E essa era apenas uma parte do problema. O pior era a vontade incontrolável de possuir Isabella. Lembrava-se da alegria que sentira ao avistá-la ao pé da escada com o mais puritano dos vestidos! Edward torceu para que aquele dia jamais terminasse.

Mas não tinha uma vida inteira pela frente, nem a estava cortejando. Era apenas um acordo de negócios. Nada além.

Isabella só aceitara se casar pois queria seu dinheiro e sabia que ele não tinha muito mais tempo de vida.

E ele... Ele simplesmente queria um filho. Tinha de manter isso em mente.

.

* * *

><p>Obrigada girls pelos comentários!<br>É involuntário, mas nós não gostamos de "ver" Edward sofrendo.. Isso é demais para a nossa sensibilidade.

Agora a situação da Bella.. Conhecem esses ditados: "Mentira tem perna curta" ou "A mentira, só aos mentirosos prejudica."?

Aguardem os próximos capítulos..


	8. Capítulo 6

**SEIS**

Edward sabia que as pessoas sentadas nos bancos estavam morrendo de curiosidade.

Quando Isabella apareceu na porta da pequena igreja do vilarejo de braço dado com Emmett, maravilhosa em um vestido branco de seda, ele não conseguiu tirar os olhos da noiva. Precisava mostrar-se enamorado para os outros, mas havia criado uma barreira em sua mente para não se deixar seduzir pelos atrativos da jovem.

Os olhos castanhos como chocolate o estudaram com seriedade enquanto Edward repetia os sagrados votos do matrimônio. Ele também a encarou durante as promessas. _Até que a morte nos separe... _

Edward a beijou rapidamente, controlando a urgência de puxá-la pelos quadris. Quando se afastou, viu um brilho estranho em seus olhos. Tristeza, talvez? Já estaria arrependida? Emmett o trouxe de volta ao presente, querendo cumprimentá-lo.

Durante a recepção, em Hawking Park, ele fora muito atencioso, apresentando-a ao vigário e sua esposa e ao escudeiro local, um sujeito extremamente maçante. Jason Jenks também havia comparecido, e seu olhar indicava que estava achando tudo muito desagradável. Emmett, obviamente, falava com todo mundo, acostumado com festas e reuniões. Até Rennée Swan sorria e conversava à vontade com algumas senhoras. Foi então que Edward notou que o irmão da noiva não havia comparecido ao casamento.

— Ele é muito tímido e jovem e não entende direito o que está acontecendo.

— Eu ainda não o conheci, sabia?

Isabella deu um gole na champagne.

— É mesmo? Mamãe deve ter achado que você gostaria de conversar a sós conosco aquele dia na hospedagem, por isso não o convidou para acompanhá-la.

— Eu adoraria conhecer o pequeno Seth. Ah, olá, Yorkie, como vai? — Distraído pelo colega que veio cumprimentá-los, Edward deixou o assunto de lado.

Os convidados não se demoraram a ir embora, o que foi excelente. Não via a hora de tomar sua esposa nos braços e amá-la a noite toda. O aroma que exalava dos cabelos castanho avermelhado era como uma sirene na cabeça do conde.

Mas como sentia calor! Soltando a gravata, ele procurou Ephraim. O mordo notou e franziu a sobrancelha. Edward virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro. Ainda não.

Caminhou até a janela aberta e inalou o ar fresco.

_Por favor, hoje não_. Nunca suspeitara de um ataque antes, mas naquele dia temia sofrer um a qualquer instante. Para seu grande alívio, o calor começou a ceder. Olhou para o mordomo, indicando que fora apenas um susto.

De certo o calor vinha do delicioso perfume de Isabella.

Uma mistura de flores e condimentos. Algo único. E sensual.

Era melhor parar de pensar nisso, pois uma onda de calor percorreu novamente seu corpo.

Observando o salão, avistou a esposa conversando com a mãe. Rennée falava, e Isabella assentia com gestos de cabeça.

Alguma coisa na cena o incomodou. Sem dúvida ela aconselhava a filha a se entregar, ser dócil e não reclamar quando doesse.

Se Isabella estava nervosa com a noite que teria pela frente, o mesmo não acontecia com o conde. Tendo uma vasta experiência no assunto, sabia que com ela seria diferente. Todas as mulheres com quem estivera haviam se oferecido. E Isabella Swan, ou melhor, Masen, não. Estava simplesmente concedendo acesso a seu corpo, não guiada por desejo ou prazer, e sim para gerar um filho. Em troca de dinheiro.

_Que pensamento severo._ Seu humor tendia a piorar. Isabella não diferia das noivas aristocratas. Casamentos da alta sociedade sempre envolviam dinheiro ou poder.

Chamando a governanta de lado, Edward a instruiu a convidar a condessa a se retirar. Em seguida, foi até a biblioteca e fechou a porta, indicando aos convidados que chegara a hora de partirem.

Isabella não tivera tempo de comprar uma camisola adequada para sua noite de núpcias. Por sorte, sua vestimenta predileta, e melhor, estava em bom estado. Havia sido lavada e colocada em cima da cama. Ao entrar em seus aposentos conheceu Angela, a criada que a ajudaria a despir-se e pentear os cabelos.

— Por Deus, senhora, seus cabelos são lindos! — exclamou ela. — Tão grossos e macios! Acho que nunca vi algo tão bonito. E é natural.

— Muito obrigada pelo elogio, Angela.

Enrubescendo, a criada sorriu. Ajudou Isabella a vestir a camisola e ajeitou seus longos cabelos quando ela sentou-se na cama.

— O senhor já está chegando. Boa noite, madame.

Depois que a porta se fechou, ela ficou em silêncio, imaginando quanto tempo teria de esperar até que Edward chegasse.

Não temia o ato sexual, pois sua mãe lhe explicara como funcionava e embora parecesse um pouco desagradável, e embaraçoso, estava completamente preparada. Então por que seu coração batia tão depressa?

O som da porta batendo ao lado indicou-lhe que Edward já se encontrava em seu quarto. Alguns momentos depois ele entrou pela porta que ligava os dois aposentos.

Ele parou e ficou olhando para Isabella, que estava entre os travesseiros, segurando o lençol na frente do corpo e mantendo as costas eretas. Sem saber como agir, forçou um sorriso.

Com uma garrafa e dois copos nas mãos, Edward quase lhe tirou o fôlego. Nunca vira um homem em tamanha intimidade. Havia tirado a gravata e usava a camisa aberta com as mangas arregaçadas até o cotovelo. A pele dos braços era coberta por finos pelos acobreados. Ainda estava de calça e sapatos, mas tal formalidade não amenizava em nada a masculinidade que emanava de seu ser.

De uma vez, as belas feições transformaram-se em um sorriso, e ele caiu na risada.

— Você parece um cordeiro encarando o açougueiro!

Nada poderia tê-la magoado mais. De certo a achava ridícula. Sem pensar, Isabella levantou-se e parou bem na frente de Edward.

— Que comentário indelicado de sua parte, seu bruto!

Ele aproveitou o momento para analisá-la da cabeça aos pés. Em seguida, colocou os copos na mesa de cabeceira e encheu-os.

— Eu quis dizer que você estava deliciosa. Cordeiro é um dos meus pratos prediletos. Com molho de hortelã. Não se lembra do almoço da semana passada?

Pelo visto o conde queria irritá-la. Se estivera intimidada momentos antes, agora sua exasperação aumentara mais ainda.

— Eu me lembro, sim, do almoço. Você foi bem mais simpático.

— Você se lembra de que comi tudo que estava no prato? — perguntou ele, passando-lhe o copo.

— É mesmo? Achei que ficou brincando com a comida.

— Você é muito observadora, Bella mia. Quer beber comigo?

Isabella aceitou o copo e ergueu-o.

— A que brindaremos?

— Ao desejo!

— Eu brindaria ao nervosismo da noiva, Edward. Foi muito gentil de sua parte demonstrar tanta sensibilidade, afastando todos os meus temores. — Ela sorriu e tomou um gole da bebida. Um excelente xerez.

— Vejam só, em menos de vinte e quatro horas de casado já levei minha primeira bronca. Se continuar assim, vou me transformar em um marido dominado antes do final da semana. — Embora estivesse apenas brincando, Edward não perdera o ar ameaçador.

Eles ficaram se entreolhando por alguns instantes. Havia algo no ar, e Isabella se deu conta de que as brincadeiras haviam terminado.

— O que espera que aconteça esta noite, Bella? — perguntou ele, tirando-lhe o copo das mãos. Colocou-o na mesa e aproximou-a de seu corpo.

Edward tocou-lhe os cabelos e deixou que lhe caíssem pelos ombros. Não conseguiu esconder o fascínio causado pelo efeito.

— Diga-me o que espera — repetiu.

— Eu... Eu... — Por que ele estava fazendo esse tipo de pergunta? — Nós teremos relações sexuais — respondeu com coragem.

Ele continuou a brincar com os cabelos, e o carinho a agradou tanto que suas pálpebras começaram a se fechar.

— Você não escutou quando eu lhe prometi prazer? Não vou simplesmente apagar a luz e levantar sua camisola. O que vou fazer poderá chocá-la, até envergonhá-la, mas tenho certeza de que gostará. Vou fazer amor com você, Bella.

Ela umedeceu os lábios secos com a língua, em um gesto delicado, mas extremamente sensual. Edward prestou atenção em cada detalhe. Em seguida, serviu-lhe mais uma dose de xerez e passou-lhe o copo. Isabella bebeu tudo em um gole só.

As mãos dele começaram a tocar uma e outra parte do corpo de Isabella. Aquelas carícias obscureciam-lhe a visão.

— Sabe, Bella mia, um dos motivos de eu a ter escolhido foi seu encanto. Fiquei atraído por você desde a primeira vez que a vi. E percebi que sente o mesmo. Você ainda não descobriu, mas me deseja. Caso contrário, posso dizer que é uma excelente atriz.

— O que está querendo dizer?

Os dedos de Edward alcançaram a fita azul acima dos seios dela. Um puxão, e o penhoar se abriram. Isabella deu um grito sufocado.

— Não pense que estou desconfiado de você, minha querida. Sei reconhecer a resposta de uma mulher. Ou sentir, como é o caso — continuou ele, fazendo com que o penhoar deslizasse em seus ombros e fosse ao chão.

— Venha cá, minha Isabella.

Agora ele estava sendo mais gentil, sedutor, provocando-a com palavras e carícias. Isabella sentiu-se como um instrumento nas mãos hábeis de um mestre. Parte de seu cérebro deixou-se levar, e a outra manteve-se alerta. Estavam juntos havia menos de uma hora.

— Vou beijá-la — murmurou Edward, sem dar-lhe tempo para assimilar aquele aviso.

Ele capturou-lhe os lábios com furor, mostrando um desejo que a compeliu a gemer baixinho e arquear o corpo. Ela deixou-se guiar pelo instinto, deliciando-se com as novas sensações. Talvez fosse a bebida, pensou ao sentir os lábios dele em seu lóbulo.

— Ah... — murmurou Isabella.

— Você gosta? — sussurrou ele.

— Humm! — Foi tudo que conseguiu responder.

— E disso? — perguntou o conde, continuando com as carícias. — Diga-me do que você gosta.

— Eu gosto disso! — exclamou ela, antes que pudesse se conter.

— Vou fazer o mesmo em todas as partes de seu corpo. Até mesmo naquelas que você menos imagina. Principalmente naquelas. Tudo na hora certa, quando você estiver pronta.

Por Deus! Era impossível sentir algo tão delicioso. Achou que desmaiaria, pois as sensações eram quase insuportáveis.

— O que está fazendo comigo?

— Estou fazendo amor com você — respondeu ele com a voz rouca. — Como prometi.

Isabella segurou-lhe os ombros. Era muito intenso o desejo que sentia. Suas partes mais íntimas ansiavam ser tocadas, o que a deixou envergonhada.

Edward afastou-se devagar e a olhou antes de pegar os copos.

— Mais um pouco?

— Não quero mais beber. Estou um pouco atordoada.

— Não é o xerez — disse ele, rindo. — Venha para cama, querida. Vou buscar um pouco de água.

Embora suas pernas estivessem bambas, Isabella tentou chegar até a cama sem cair. Edward voltou logo, trazendo um copo de água.

Como era lindo, pensou. Os cabelos brilhantes e ondulados caíam em sua testa, dando-lhe ares de garoto. Também queria beijá-lo e acariciá-lo da mesma maneira.

— Toque-me — pediu ele, lendo mais uma vez seus pensamentos.

.

* * *

><p>Olá. Quero agradecer aos comentários, é gratificante saber que esta adaptação está agradando vocês...<br>Quero lhes avisar que só ocorrerá atualização a partir do próximo ano, provavelmente depois do dia 03 de jan. Afinal estou viajando hoje, exatamente agora. E para onde vou, não tenho garantia se conseguirei ter acesso a internet ou ao menos ter cobertura de rede para a operadora do meu celular... Caso eu possa acessar a internet eu posto algum capítulo antes desta data para vocês...

Feliz ano novo para vocês! Que em 2014 seja repleto de felicidade, saúde, paz, sucesso e sabedoria na vida de vocês e seus familiares!

Se divirtam no réveillon! Se beber não dirija. ;) 


	9. Capítulo 7

**SETE**

Edward estava nos céus. Cada terminação nervosa de seu corpo que Isabella tocara pegava fogo. Se continuasse assim, logo explodiria de desejo.

Tudo havia começado como um jogo, um jogo de domínio.

Quando entrara no quarto e a vira sentada na cama, os olhos arregalados e lábios apertados, algo dentro dele se rebelou contra uma esposa que submeteria seu corpo apenas por obrigação. Ainda bem que tinha presença de espírito para rir. Pelo menos era melhor do que a raiva que o consumiu por um instante.

Mas conseguira fazer com que ela o desejasse. Isabella gemera e estremecera ao seu toque. Queria que fosse assim, mas a semana inteira só conseguia pensar que na noite de núpcias, quando estivesse deitada sob seu corpo, deixando-se possuir, era em troca de dinheiro que o fazia.

Bem, mas naquele momento ela seguramente não pensava em dinheiro. Ela respondia ao beijo com suaves investidas de sua língua. Estava se entregando ao prazer e deixando-se controlar.

O problema era que Edward quase não conseguia mais se controlar, e estava disposto a arriscar tudo.

Já sentira uma pele tão suave? Já tivera uma visão tão deslumbrante quanto à de Isabella com sua camisola azul e os cabelos caídos nos ombros?

Deitou-a no travesseiro e maravilhou-se com o brilho avermelhados dos cabelos realçados com a luz da vela. Estava tão linda...

— Você não vai apagar a luz? — perguntou ela, olhando para o candelabro.

Não era bem sua intenção, afinal de contas queria apreciar cada nuança, cada parte daquele lindo corpo virgem. Contrariado, soprou as velas. Em seguida, tirou a roupa.

Suas mãos tremiam ao desabotoar a calça. Jogou-a no chão, tirou os sapatos e as meias. Deitando-se ao lado dela, Edward surpreendeu-se com sua frágil figura. Passou suas mãos largas ao redor da fina cintura. Ah, que curvas perfeitas... Lembrava-se delas desde o primeiro encontro, quando ousara tocá-la.

Edward colocou-se sobre ela e desamarrou a fita da camisola. Puxou-a para cima e tirou-a.

Quando Isabella levantou as mãos para cobrir os seios, ele segurou-as com determinação.

— Edward... É adequado o que estamos fazendo?

— Nada é inadequado quando se faz amor, Bella mia. Não existem regras no que estamos fazendo hoje.

A mão de Edward subiu pelo corpo e parou na curva de seus seios. Isabella gemeu e enrijeceu. Procurava ficar quieta, e os sons que os lábios dela tentavam não emitir quase enlouqueceram Edward. Ele foi beijando-lhe o pescoço, a nuca, o colo, até chegar aos mamilos.

— Edward, o que está fazendo? — perguntou, arqueando o corpo.

Ele sorriu e desceu a mão até suas coxas. Isabella era uma mulher alta e tinha pernas bem compridas. Ela fechou-as depressa, temendo o que iria acontecer.

— Deixe-me acariciá-la, Bella — murmurou ele, olhando-a nos olhos. — Quero sentir se está pronta para mim.

— Eu... Eu estou pronta — hesitou.

— Não apenas psicologicamente, meu amor.

Obediente, Isabella permitiu-se afastar as pernas.

— Confie em mim. Serei gentil, embora talvez não possa evitar a dor.

Erguendo os quadris, Edward se posicionou e penetrou-a com calma.

Isabella retesou o corpo, uma reação natural na primeira vez. O conde sentiu a barreira, pensou em parar, mas não foi capaz.

— Você está bem? — perguntou ele, preocupado por Isabella não estar reclamando da dor. — Eu a machuquei?

— É só isso? Não machucou nada. — Ela pareceu espantada. E aliviada. Edward sentiu o corpo relaxar em seus braços. Com mais segurança, começou a fazer movimentos cautelosos.

Em poucos segundos, ele notou que não conseguiria se conter por muito mais tempo. O clímax veio em seguida, em grandes tremores, e um gemido escapou-lhe dos lábios.

Edward ficou imóvel enquanto seus batimentos cardíacos se acalmavam. Sabia que a partir deste dia jamais seria o mesmo homem.

— Isabella — sussurrou.

— Sim? — Sua voz rouca soou com sensualidade e uma pontada de incerteza.

— Você sentiu prazer?

— Eu... Não sei o que está querendo dizer. — Isabella era muito tímida para comentar qualquer coisa naquele momento.

— Essa sensação vai aumentando até que se chega ao auge. Você sentiu algo parecido?

— Como o que aconteceu com você? — perguntou. Edward afirmou com um gesto de cabeça. — Não.

— Eu a ensinarei a apreciar o ato sexual e me empenharei para que sinta o prazer total.

— Hoje?

Edward sorriu e apoiou a cabeça na mão.

— Quando estiver pronta, minha querida. E não esqueci minha promessa de experimentar cada parte de seu corpo, mas não esta noite. Você já teve experiências demais para um só dia. — Ele se afastou, acomodou-se ao lado de Isabella e ficou acariciando-lhe os cabelos.

— Durma Bella mia.

— Edward?

— Sim?

— Boa noite — disse, mas ele sabia que tencionara dizer outra coisa.

Não demorou muito para que a respiração de Isabella se tornasse regular. A lua havia sumido, e o quarto escureceu, mas Edward não tirou os olhos da mulher a seu lado. Mesmo adormecida ela era capaz de acender-lhe o desejo!

Isabella era uma criatura magnífica! Edward se deitou de costas e dobrou as mãos sob a cabeça. Queria mostrar-lhe o verdadeiro prazer para que nunca relutasse em ir para a cama com ele. O primeiro passo já fora dado.

Ao fechar os olhos, a imagem de sua desgraça veio-lhe à mente.

De novo.

Por que pensar naquela mulher logo agora? Fazia quase vinte anos que sucumbira àquele sentimento tão intenso.

Tratava-se de uma amiga de sua mãe, tão bonita que Edward não conseguia parar de pensar nela. Então começou a fazer de tudo para que notasse sua presença. E conseguiu. Era um jovem de catorze anos, mas já tinha o corpo bem definido e belas feições. A mulher passou a seduzi-lo. Uma noite, convidou-o para ir a seus aposentos, onde o iniciou nas artes do amor, segundo suas próprias palavras. Foi tão bom que ele até se emocionou. Depois, entretanto, cometeu o erro de dizer que estava apaixonado. Ela simplesmente o encarou e caiu na risada, humilhando-o.

Naquele instante, soube que poderia sair do quarto como, um perdedor, ou rir também, virando as costas para tudo de bom e gentil em sua personalidade.

Escolhendo a segunda opção, algo dentro de seu ser morreu. Foi o primeiro passo para transformar-se no homem que era hoje.

— Venha Edward — dissera ela —, venha fazer mais amor comigo.

Ele obedeceu e aproveitou para controlar a situação.

Aprendera muito sobre dar e receber prazer com o passar dos anos. Todavia, a sensação que experimentou ao fazer amor com Isabella fora ímpar.

Edward ficou observando a esposa tão bela e cheia de vida por mais um tempo antes de adormecer.

Isabella acordou sozinha no elegante quarto. Espreguiçando-se e logo veio à lembrança da noite passada.

Um breve sorriso formou-se em seus lábios. Nunca imaginou que aquelas sensações existiam, e Edward fora muito hábil e carinhoso. Imprevisível. Levara-a as alturas. E dissera que ainda havia mais. Seria mesmo possível?

Ainda sentia o aroma masculino de Edward. Levantando, observou algumas manchas de sangue no lençol. A perda da virgindade não fora nada dolorida.

Ela saiu da cama e tocou o sino para chamar a criada.

Angela veio ajudá-la logo em seguida. Depois de ter se vestido, pediu-lhe que trançasse seus cabelos.

Edward e Emmett já estavam sentados à mesa quando desceu para tomar café. Isabella olhou para o marido, tentando imaginar como estaria seu humor aquela manhã. Parecia distante, reservado. Emmett, por outro lado, ostentava um belo sorriso. Levantou-se para ajudá-la.

— Linda, linda — elogiou. — A essa hora da manhã já está esplêndida. Não é irmão?

Edward continuou sério e ignorou Emmett.

— A comida está no aparador. Sirva-se. Caso queira ovos, a cozinheira prepara em um instante.

— Vou comer torradas — respondeu ela.

Seria este o mesmo homem que horas atrás fizera sua pele arder de desejo? Será que algum dia compreenderia seu humor? Isabella ficou aborrecida ao notar que o marido a olhava com frieza.

— Então, cunhada, o que pretende fazer durante o dia? Sendo de Londres, acredito que vá achar a vida no campo um pouco monótona. Eu acho — disse Emmett.

— É melhor você conversar um pouco com a governanta, a Sra. Tanner — interrompeu o conde. — Você terá algumas responsabilidades, e ela as explicará. Emmett e eu temos negócios a tratar, e talvez à tarde saiamos para passear a cavalo.

Não era um pedido. Isabella entendeu que o tom ameno era apenas cortesia. Concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

Quando a refeição acabou, os dois homens seguiram para a biblioteca, e Isabella foi conversar com a Sra. Tanner.

Ela achou ter voltado à escola enquanto escutava a mulher falar sem parar, tentando ensiná-la algumas coisas básicas. Só no final da manhã teve tempo de escrever uma mensagem para a mãe. Redigiu apenas urna linha: Ainda nenhum dinheiro. Edward não havia dito nada sobre quando receberia a pensão.

Após o almoço, Emmett veio despedir-se dela antes de voltar para Londres.

— Fico muito contente por você estar aqui. Embora ele nunca vá admiti-lo, Edward precisa de você.

Ao ver a seriedade em seu rosto, Isabella apenas assentiu.

— Ainda aqui, Emmett? — interrompeu o conde.

— Já estou indo — disse ele, fazendo uma mesura. — Aproveitei para ficar um pouco mais ao lado de minha bela cunhada.

— Pode sair agora.

Emmett sorriu e partiu, deixando-os sozinhos.

— Está preparada para andar a cavalo? — perguntou Edward.

— Eu não tenho roupa de montaria — respondeu ela.

Na verdade tinha uma, mas era tão antiga e surrada que não se atreveria a usá-la na frente do marido.

— Eu nunca compreendi esse costume. É apenas uma saia, nada diferente das comuns. Você poderá cavalgar com o vestido que está usando. Além disso, ninguém nos verá, pois estamos em minhas terras.

— Está bem.

O conde pegou a capa de Isabella, e foram para o estábulo.

— Você gosta de andar a cavalo, Isabella?

A noite passada ele a chamara de Bella, como se fosse um eco de sua alma.

— Gosto, mas não tenho o costume — disse, mantendo a voz fria e distante.

Edward segurou-a na cintura. Foi um gesto natural e prazeroso.

— A região é adorável, e Baltazar e eu adoramos passear por aqui.

— Baltazar?

Isabella virou a cabeça na direção que ele apontava para dois cavalos selados. Não havia a menor dúvida sobre quem era Baltazar. Negro, esbelto e muito bonito, um excelente garanhão.

— Não conheço nada sobre cavalos, mas seu cavalo é um animal maravilhoso!

— Também acho — concordou ele. Aproximando-se de Baltazar, Edward acariciou-lhe o focinho. O cavalo respondeu com afeto. — Além de bonito, tem um excelente temperamento e é muito inteligente. Sem contar que é um exímio avaliador de caráter.

Ela observava com admiração a amizade entre ele e o animal.

— Baltazar sentirá minha falta quando eu não estiver mais aqui, não é amigo? — Os olhos verdes focalizaram os de Isabella. — Estou ficando um pouco sentimental — explicou. — Não costumo ser assim.

— Acho-o muito corajoso, Edward. Não sei onde encontra forças para encarar cada dia que passa.

— Isabella, você não me entendeu direito. Não há nada de corajoso em mim. A única coisa que me dá forças para viver é o filho que você vai me dar.

Ela balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

— Você é um poeta, Edward. Não sei se o compreendo.

— Ah — disse o conde, ajudando-a a montar. — Caso um dia o faça, por favor, me avise. Eu ainda não consegui me entender.

— Outra vez!

— Você tem permissão de chamar minha atenção sempre que eu disser algo que não compreenda — falou Edward, montando seu cavalo.

Era um belo dia de outono, refletiu Isabella, com algumas nuvens enfeitando o céu. As cores do campo os envolviam: vermelho-cereja, laranja-queimado, amarelo-vibrante. A brisa soprava fria, assanhando os cabelos dele ao vento.

O conde estava sendo amável de novo. Pelo visto havia recuperado o bom humor. Isabella ficou um pouco tonta, atordoada com as sensações devastadoras que havia conhecido em seus braços. Além disso, a vida durante o dia como senhora de Hawking Park era uma experiência totalmente nova e não queria admitir que se sentia um pouco intimidada.

Entretanto, tudo parecia bem enquanto seguiam pelos campos até um pequeno regato que desembocava no rio.

— Há um lindo lugar um pouco mais adiante — disse Edward.

Acompanhando o rio, eles chegaram a um pequeno delta, onde as terras se alargavam de novo, e o céu mostrava-se escuro.

— Podemos nos ensopar — comentou Isabella, olhando para os relâmpagos ao longe.

— É bem capaz que isso aconteça — respondeu o conde. — Quer voltar?

— Eu? — perguntou ela, balançando a cabeça com firmeza. — De jeito nenhum. Não tenho medo de água.

— Ótimo. — Edward sorriu. Eles prosseguiram até alcançarem um campo florido e perfumado. Havia diferentes tipos de árvores e arbustos e muitas flores. E no meio de tudo, a água cristalina do rio.

— Meu Deus, Edward, é um lugar maravilhoso!

— Vamos desmontar e descansar um pouco.

Eles amarraram as rédeas em um galho e caminharam um pouco. Edward pegou um punhado de pedras e jogou-as na água calma. Isabella, por sua vez, selecionou algumas pedras achatadas e, mirando muito bem, surpreendeu o marido ao fazê-las saltar várias vezes na água antes de desaparecer.

— Uma mulher multifacetada — declarou, em tom de aprovação. Isabella baixou a cabeça fingindo humildade, e eles caíram na risada.

Pararam no lugar em que o rio começava a descer mais depressa, e o rápido movimento da água jogava a espuma branca contra as pedras.

— É chamado Witch Cauldron — disse Edward, parado bem perto da margem. O som da corredeira era alto, mas sua voz profunda destacava-se.

— Esta é mais uma de suas lembranças de infância?

— Na verdade, eu sempre sonhei em fazer amor com uma mulher muito especial aqui neste lugar.

Isabella sentiu um nó no estômago. Virou-se, já trêmula, para o marido.

— Não se preocupe. O clima não cooperaria mesmo se tivéssemos vontade de ficar por aqui.

— Você está querendo me chocar?

— Eu a choquei?

— Na verdade sim.

— Bella — disse ele, tocando-lhe o braço —, você não é nenhuma puritana. A noite passada mostrou-se despudorada e apaixonada. — Vendo-a enrubescer, Edward ergueu um dedo. — Não, senhora. Sem modéstia. Duvido de que tenha algum arrependimento, ainda que eu o tenha.

— Qual é seu arrependimento?

— Não lhe ter dado prazer total. Por mais que eu pudesse tê-la amado e acariciado a noite toda, acredito que você não aguentaria.

Amado e acariciado? Isabella sentiu o corpo todo se arrepiar. Como ele conseguia afetá-la tanto apenas com palavras?

— Venha cá — chamou Edward. — Fiquei com vontade de beijá-la.

Ele a puxou para si, e Isabella se entregou. Se a tivesse derrubado e realizado sua fantasia, ela não teria proferido uma única palavra em sinal de protesto.

Seria apenas um jogo? Perguntou-se ela, deliciando-se com os beijos. Um jogo de poder?

O som do trovão os assustou.

— Acho que devemos voltar o mais depressa possível — disse Edward.

Ele pegou-lhe a mão, e saíram correndo. Os primeiros pingos de chuva começaram a cair. Cavalgaram de volta para o castelo sob a chuva e em meio aos relâmpagos. Isabella riu com a satisfação de estar sendo tão inconsequente. E por estar com Edward.

.

* * *

><p>Voltei!<br>Obrigada Joana PatriciaJana, Christye-Lupin, AndrezzaF, Lula, mila cullen pelos comentários e votos para esse novo ano.

Xiii Christye não posso falar nada do que vem pela frente, por que irá subtrair a graça dessa história e eu não quero que isso ocorra... Portanto o jeito é aguardar os próximos capítulos.

Ah Lula, não se preocupe. Irei concluir esta adaptação sim. E como presente estou postando três capítulos. Começar bem em 2014. Espero que gostem. ;)


	10. Capítulo 8

**OITO**

Os cavalariços os aguardavam do lado de fora da casa, bem como Ephraim, quando Isabella e Edward chegaram.

— Direto para cima — ordenou o conde, segurando o braço de Isabella. — Traga-nos chá quente, Ephraim. E diga a Sra. Tanner para mandar algumas toalhas.

— Sim, senhor.

Cerca de quinze minutos depois, Isabella estava vestindo o robe de Edward. Era maior e mais grosso que o seu, portanto, mais quente. Sentou-se ao lado da lareira e segurava a xícara de chá nas mãos. A chuva continuava forte. As gotas batiam contra o vidro, e os relâmpagos iluminavam o quarto.

Edward entrou pela porta que conectava os aposentos usando roupas secas e enxugando os cabelos com uma toalha.

— Aceita uma xícara de chá? — perguntou Isabella.

— Sim, obrigado. — Ele acomodou-se na poltrona e cruzou as pernas. — Espero que Emmett tenha conseguido parar em algum lugar. Os cavalos ficam imprevisíveis com esse tempo.

— Por que ele viaja com tanta frequência? A viagem não é tão longa assim, mas consome tempo.

— Eu preciso dele aqui. — Edward ficou sério enquanto analisava a xícara. — Está começando a assumir parte dos negócios. — Ele não explicou mais nada, mas Isabella podia imaginar como devia ser difícil passar todas as suas responsabilidades para o irmão. Era admitir fraqueza. Derrota. — E ele não gosta de ficar muito tempo longe de Londres — terminou.

O clima encantador de alguns momentos atrás já não existia mais. Escutaram mais um trovão, e a conversa sobre negócios relembrou Isabella de uma tarefa desagradável.

Ele pegou um bolinho doce em forma de nó.

— Eu adoro doces. A Sra. Weber os prepara apenas para mim. É um doce tão forte que nem todos conseguem comê-lo — explicou Edward, dando uma grande mordida. — Quer experimentar?

Isabella não conseguiria ter engolido nem um gole de água de tão nervosa que estava com o pedido que lhe faria.

— Edward, preciso lhe fazer uma pergunta. Ou melhor, relembrá-lo. Queria saber sobre minha... Pensão. Por mais que tudo tenha sido muito bem explicado, não ficou bem claro quando eu receberia o primeiro... Ah...

— Pagamento — ajudou ele.

As linhas de tensão ao redor dos lábios dele eram finas, mas Isabella esperava um indício de seu desagrado por ter tocado no assunto, então via cada uma com perfeição. Ficou imóvel esperando uma resposta.

Teria feito de tudo para não estragar a tarde tão adorável que tiveram juntos com uma conversa sobre dinheiro. Mas não havia se casado para desfrutar de momentos de prazer naquela casa, naquele quarto, nem com aquele homem. Havia se casado por dinheiro. Dinheiro para ajudar Seth.

— De quanto precisa? — perguntou ele, depois de um tempo.

— De tudo, por favor — respondeu depressa antes que engasgasse com as palavras.

Ao notar a indecisão na expressão de Edward, Isabella achou que ele fosse recusar.

— Vou pegar agora mesmo — disse o conde, levantando-se. — Claro que o dinheiro é seu, e pode recebê-lo imediatamente se é seu desejo. Você o ganhou a noite passada.

Aquelas palavras foram como um tapa no rosto de Isabella. Ele virou-se e saiu do quarto sem dizer mais nada.

Sozinha, Isabella soltou a respiração, cansada. Não podia culpar a mudança de humor de Edward. Por sua própria culpa arruinara o dia.

Mas qual a melhor saída? Mesmo tendo cavalgado com furor debaixo de chuva, apreciado uma bela paisagem e beijado o marido ao lado das corredeiras, seu irmão encontrava-se debilitado em uma cama, como todos os dias. Estava ali por causa de Seth. Não estava ali por amor o pensamento a assustou, e Isabella gemeu.

Sim, poderia muito bem se apaixonar por Edward. Escondendo o rosto nas mãos, começou a pensar. Apaixonar-se por Edward era algo totalmente fora de cogitação. Edward estava morrendo. Não se permitiria envolver-se com ele o medo de perder seu amado irmão já era ruim demais, insuportável, inconcebível. Seria diferente perder um marido querido?

De qualquer forma, ainda não estava apaixonada por Edward. Ele era apenas um homem encantador e amante apaixonado. Estava confundindo o desejo maravilhoso que despertara em seu ser com uma emoção mais duradoura. Lógico que sentiria falta do conde, mas conseguiria levar sua vida adiante. Certamente.

Ephraim apareceu cerca de quinze minutos após a saída de Edward e colocou uma bandeja de prata sobre a mesa. Quando Isabella abriu-a, avistou várias notas empilhadas em montes.

A culpa apunhalou-lhe a alma. Desejou poder explicar que precisava desesperadamente do dinheiro para salvar uma vida, mas sabia que não havia a menor possibilidade de ele entendê-la. O desejo de ver o marido falou mais alto.

Isabella colocou um vestido simples de musselina e desceu até a biblioteca.

Como era de se esperar, Edward estava lá com sua pose insolente.

— O que mais deseja? — perguntou, com a voz irritada.

Sem se deixar intimidar, ela entrou no aposento, sentindo que entrava na jaula de um leão.

— Edward, quero me explicar. Sobre o dinheiro.

— Não precisa explicar.

— Eu quero. Minha mãe tem algumas dívidas, e nós não temos dinheiro para pagar.

— O que quer dizer? Ela vive à minha custa.

A declaração a enfureceu.

— É muito grosseiro de sua parte ficar se gabando de sua generosidade.

— Eu só toquei no assunto porque não faço a menor ideia do motivo da necessidade tão imediata de dinheiro. — devolveu o conde, com seu tom sombrio.

— Você costuma pensar em roupas? — perguntou Isabella, mostrando o tecido surrado de seu vestido. — Acha que minha mãe me vestiria desse jeito e guardaria roupas melhores para ela? Posso lhe garantir que as roupas dela são bem piores do que as minhas. E há outras coisas que ela gostaria de comprar, peças íntimas, talvez um brinquedo ou mesmo uma guloseima para Seth. O menino tem apenas sete anos e não tem nada para brincar. No último Natal, mamãe usou trapos para costurar-lhe uma fronha colorida. Foi o único presente que ganhou além do meu, um livro despedaçado.

Ela estava parada à frente de Edward, com as mãos na cintura e as narinas dilatadas. O conde continuava a observá-la com seu olhar distante.

— Muito bem, já se explicou. E recebeu sua pensão.

— Sim, mas você está bravo comigo por eu ter lhe pedido o dinheiro.

— Não estou bravo, Isabella. Garanto-lhe que, quando eu ficar bravo, você saberá. Na verdade, não haverá a menor dúvida... — Ele parou de falar e fechou os olhos por um instante. Afastando a estranha sensação, Edward olhou mais uma vez para a esposa. — Vá para a cama.

— Ainda é cedo — respondeu ela, curiosa.

— Então vá para o seu quarto ler ou escrever uma carta! — gritou ele, afrouxando a gola da blusa.

— Você está bravo! Não...

— Isabella! — Edward apoiou-se na mesa e baixou a cabeça. — Saia daqui!

Foi quando ela se deu conta do que acontecia.

— Você está doente! — exclamou chocada.

— Deixe-me sozinho! — A voz dele começava a ficar rouca enrolada.

— Edward, permita-me ajudá-lo!

— Não! Chame Ephraim! — Ele levantou a cabeça. A palidez em sua face assustou Isabella. O suor escorria por suas têmporas. — Por favor — pediu ele, com os olhos ardendo.

— Sim, sim, claro — concordou ela, hesitando por mais um momento.

Ela saiu do aposento e se pôs a correr pelo corredor, gritando pelo mordomo.

— Edward, o senhor... Ele está na biblioteca — disse Isabella quando o encontrou. Ephraim saiu correndo.

Assim que conseguiu alcançá-lo, viu que dava ordens para vários serventes. Logo em seguida viu que dois homens saiam da biblioteca, carregando o corpo desmaiado do conde. Ela escondeu-se nas sombras.

As lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto, e seu corpo começou a tremer com tanta violência que até seus dentes batiam. Edward... Tão indefeso tão desamparado. Por que será que tinha de ser assim? A imagem daquele homem magnificente e orgulhoso sendo carregado como um boneco de pano era horrível demais.

Ao voltar para seu aposento, Isabella ficou imaginando como suportaria encarar a morte de Edward Masen.

A salvo em seu quarto, o conde tentou se recuperar. Não queria ficar perto de Isabella para que ela não o visse naquele estado. Levantando-se com cuidado, ele esperou a tontura passar antes de inclinar-se sobre a bacia.

O ataque não fora dos piores, mas não significava um sinal de melhora. Esses vinham sem motivo, de repente, e a intensidade e duração variavam de um para o outro.

Depois de lavar a rosto, Edward sentiu-se bem melhor.

Tocou a campainha, indicando que estava pronto para um café da manhã tardio. Enquanto esperava, caminhou até a janela e começou a brincar com os brocados.

Um dia encoberto e acinzentado o cumprimentou, mas Edward gostou do que viu. Combinava com seu humor. A janela dava para o jardim, e um movimento chamou-lhe a atenção.

Uma pessoa de capa se movimentava por entre os arbustos. Não havia mistério sobre a identidade dela. Tratava-se de Isabella. Jamais confundiria a forma esbelta e a graça com que ela se movimentava. Observou-a caminhar pela trilha de pedras.

Fechou os olhos quando sentiu seu coração se acelerar O que teria pensado quando o vira sucumbir à doença? Será que o vira ser carregado como um inútil, indefeso? Será que sentira repugnância?

Edward gemeu e encostou a cabeça no vidro gelado. Ela se virou e parou como se tivesse sido impelida pela força do pensamento. Então olhou para cima e avistou Edward. Pelo menos era o que ele achava. Ficou a encará-lo com seu rosto adorável.

— Aqui estão seus ovos, senhor. — Edward não se virou.

— Obrigado, Ephraim.

O mordomo aproximou-se do conde.

— Ela tem estado muito quieta. A Sra. Tanner cuidou dela hoje.

— Cuide para que ela nunca fique perto de mim quando os ataques acontecerem.

— Sim, milorde.

Ele deu algumas instruções a Ephraim. Quando terminou de comer voltou para a cama, desistindo de passar um tempo com sua esposa. Seu corpo não seguia seus desejos, e ele reclinou-se em obediência à fadiga. Espantado, Edward notou que sentia falta de Isabella.

Ela entregou a capa para a jovem criada e pediu para que a lareira da sala de estar fosse acesa. Sentou-se na pequena escrivaninha próxima ao fogo e escreveu uma carta rápida para sua amiga Alice, com quem trabalhara na livraria. Após terminar, continuou inquieta e saiu à procura de Ephraim.

Encontrou-o na copa.

— Como está meu marido? — perguntou ela.

— Bem, milady — respondeu, depois de um instante. — Já se recuperou e está descansando.

— Ele descerá para jantar?

— Acredito que não, senhora. Quer que eu lhe transmita um recado?

— Não. Sim. Diga-lhe que espero que esteja se sentindo melhor e que estou rezando por ele.

— Sim, milady, como desejar.

Isabella observou um ligeiro sorriso no canto dos lábios do mordomo. Pediu licença e se retirou. Foi à biblioteca e pegou um livro para tentar se distrair. O aroma de couro era forte, um cheiro masculino e agradável misturado com a doçura do óleo usado para lustrar os móveis e o chão. Encontrou vários romances populares, bem como alguns mais antigos. Escolheu três e se dirigiu a seus aposentos.

Tentou ler os três, e logo desistiu, pois não conseguia se concentrar. Uma batida na porta a assustou. Isabella levantou-se depressa na esperança de encontrar Edward. Queria saber se estava bem. Entretanto, ao abrir a porta, deparou-se com a Sra. Tanner.

— Milady, a costureira está aqui.

— Como? — perguntou ela, franzindo a sobrancelha. — Costureira?

Uma mulher gorda colocou-se à frente da governanta e foi logo falando:

— Você se lembra de mim, não é, lady Isabella? Ah, é claro que sim. Entrem — disse ela, dirigindo-se às três serventes que carregavam o material. — Não demorem o dia todo. Madame, espere só para ver o que trouxe!

Isabella reconheceu a Sra. Newton, a costureira que criara seu vestido de casamento. Passara muito tempo com a mulher, cujo gosto de roupas tendia mais para a extravagância do que para a elegância. Teve de insistir muito para manter o estilo simples, porém requintado, de seu vestido, caso contrário adentraria a igreja parecendo um bolo de noiva. Para sua surpresa, a mulher seguira à risca o modelo.

Todavia, Isabella não tinha a menor ideia do que a costureira fazia no castelo naquele dia.

Teria perguntado se uma criada não tivesse lhe entregado um pedaço de papel dobrado. Abrindo-o, leu:

_Você precisa de roupas novas. A Sra. Newton também visitara sua mãe. _

Estava simplesmente assinado 'E'.

— Olhe estes desenhos — pediu a costureira. — Já viu algo parecido? E este? Não é maravilhoso? Ficaria lindo em você. Em brocado lilás!

Logo Isabella entregou-se ao projeto de um novo guarda-roupa. Recusando-se a se deixar intimidar pelos comentários persuasivos da outra mulher, escolheu vários vestidos para o dia em musselina, alguns modelos mais formais de seda e lã, um vestido de equitação, camisolas de cetim e roupas íntimas, meias, luvas e até mesmo um chapéu com abas largas e enfeitado com uma pluma.

Discutiram por algumas horas, e quando terminaram, Isabella estava faminta. Começava a escurecer, mas a Sra. Newton parecia não se importar com o horário.

— Mandarei os vestidos na medida em que forem sendo feitos. O conde pediu que fossem preparados o mais depressa possível. — A mulher exibiu um grande sorriso, o que fez Isabella imaginar que deveria estar recebendo uma quantia generosa para atender com urgência àquele pedido.

Exausta, pediu que seu jantar fosse servido no quarto.

Comeu um pouco e foi se deitar.

Na manhã seguinte, Isabella acordou sentindo-se sem energia. Era o aviso de que suas regras chegariam. Depois do café da manhã, tomou um remédio para aliviar seu mal estar e tentou concentrar-se na leitura dos livros que pegara na biblioteca. Desta vez a história pareceu-lhe interessante e deixou-se envolver na leitura até a hora do almoço, quando Angela a interrompeu, batendo na porta e entrando no quarto em seguida.

— Madame — disse ela —, a Sra. Tanner pediu para avisá-la de que o conde a espera para almoçar.

Isabella levantou-se no ato, deixando o livro cair no chão, esquecido. Angela ajeitou-lhe os cabelos. Como não havia o que melhorar em seus trajes surrados, passou a mão no vestido e, mordendo o lábio, correu para a sala de refeições.


	11. Capítulo 9

**NOVE**

Não se podia dizer que a pequena sala de refeições de Hawking Park era aconchegante, mas Edward a preferia. Ele esperava impaciente por Isabella e começava a se aborrecer com a demora.

Quando ela entrou com um lindo sorriso no rosto, o conde quase perdeu o fôlego. Isabella exalava vida. E a julgar por sua expressão, parecia contente em vê-lo.

— Edward, você está ótimo! — exclamou como se estivesse preocupada.

— Melhorei bastante — respondeu o conde, com o coração acelerado. Esticou o braço para tocá-la, pois precisava estabelecer algum tipo de contato, e a intensidade de seu desejo o assustava. Em vez disso, entretanto, fechou as mãos para controlar a urgência.

— Obrigada pelas roupas. Gostei muito e acho que ficarão lindas. Não sei nem como expressar minha gratidão por também estar se preocupando com minha mãe. Você é tão generoso, Edward!

Então era esse o verdadeiro motivo de sua alegria? Algumas libras que desembolsara com um novo guarda-roupa? Não querendo se irritar, ele afastou o pensamento amargo.

— Nós compraremos mais roupas quando formos a Londres.

— Londres? Nós vamos para Londres?

Ele acompanhou-a até a cadeira e afastou-a para que se acomodasse.

— Eu ainda não decidi a data, mas será em breve, é necessário que você estabeleça contato com a sociedade, não quero saber de fofocas a seu respeito ou sobre nosso casamento. Refletirá na criança.

Isabella ficou calada, pensando em suas últimas palavras. Embora ela não tivesse feito objeção alguma, o conde notou que estava perturbada.

— Ficaremos muito tempo? — perguntou ela, alguns momentos depois.

— Um mês, talvez. Iremos à ópera algumas noites e a alguns bailes. Provavelmente no começo da estação. Detesto multidões e todas aquelas matronas sem personalidade que só pensam no excelente genro que poderiam ter.

— Acho que você não terá mais esse tipo de problema — disse ela, caindo na risada.

— Como sou idiota! — declarou o conde, também rindo.

— Ainda bem que não terei de suportar mais aquele interrogatório desagradável.

— Está vendo? — provocou ela, com os olhos castanhos brilhando. — Pelo menos eu sirvo para alguma coisa.

O olhar de Edward deve ter revelado seus pensamentos, pois ela enrubesceu e baixou o rosto.

Tentou concentrar-se na refeição a sua frente. Estava ardendo de desejo por Isabella. A única noite de amor que haviam passado juntos não fora suficiente para saciá-lo, e a simples lembrança quase o enlouquecera, ainda mais enquanto se recuperava. Não via a hora de chegar à noite, embora não precisasse esperar para amá-la. Contudo estava determinado a levar em consideração a inexperiência da esposa.

— Eu estive no jardim ontem — comentou ela. — E percebi que está um pouco abandonado. Seu jardineiro precisa cortar as ervas daninhas e podar alguns arbustos antes do inverno.

— Como você sabe essas coisas sobre jardins? — perguntou, segurando o garfo próximo à boca.

— Eu não sei nada. Sempre admirei jardins e costumo fazer perguntas para quem entende do assunto. A maioria dos jardineiros dos parques de Londres sai correndo quando me vê chegando.

— Então você é incorrigível? — Ela fingiu-se ofendida.

— Saiba que conhecimento é algo muito valioso, senhor.

— Bem, ficarei contente em deixá-la testar este conhecimento. Eu também gosto de cuidar do jardim, pois acho uma atividade bastante relaxante. E é um excelente exercício. Além disso, aprecio a beleza das plantas. — Ele a olhou, indicando a estima por sua beleza. Mesmo envergonhada, Isabella não desviou o olhar, e um indício de sorriso formou-se no canto de seus lábios.

O jantar foi uma refeição agradável graças à companhia dela. Todos os nervos do corpo de Edward vibravam com a ânsia de possuí-la. Conversaram sobre assuntos corriqueiros, mas sua mente concentrava-se apenas no formato dos seios e na cintura fina de Isabella. Quando o relógio bateu dez horas, o conde quase pulou da cadeira.

— Vamos nos retirar? — perguntou.

Isabella concordou e levantou-se. Edward tentou se comportar bem, mas quando chegaram ao final do corredor, ele agarrou-a pela cintura e virou-a.

Isabella arregalou os olhos e entregou-se ao beijo apaixonado. Sem dizer uma só palavra, o conde a fez conhecer a intensidade de seus desejos. Puxou-a mais para perto e sentiu os mamilos intumescidos contra seu peito.

— Eu a quero — murmurou, explorando-lhe a orelha com mordidinhas. — Senti muito sua falta, Bella.

Quando ele abriu a porta do quarto, Isabella se afastou.

— Eu não posso...

— Não compreendo — perguntou ele, desorientado.

— Estou cansada hoje, Edward. Por favor, não me peça. Eu...

Edward foi consumido por uma ira gigantesca. Ela estava se recusando a aceitá-lo! Por mais alto que a razão falasse, uma voz ecoava em sua mente: _Isabella o vira indefeso e doente. E agora o abominava! _

Lutando contra a inevitável vontade de chacoalhá-la, ele falou entre dentes cerrados:

— Já discutimos isso antes, Isabella. Você deve estar à minha disposição. Já se esqueceu dos termos do contrato? Eu mantive a minha palavra e paguei-lhe cada centavo. Espero que cumpra com a sua.

Ela cerrou os punhos e cruzou os braços na frente do corpo.

— Eu sei Edward. Prometo que... — O rosto severo do conde mostrava toda sua fúria, e ela parou de falar. Incapaz de encará-lo baixou os olhos. — Sinto muito. Eu... Eu estou indisposta no presente momento. Devo estar recuperada daqui a alguns dias.

A princípio suas palavras não fizeram sentido, mas aos poucos ele compreendeu. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, incapaz de acreditar em sua estupidez.

Quando abriu-os novamente, viu que Isabella estava péssima.

— Bella, não seja tão envergonhada. Somos casados. Você tem liberdade de conversar comigo sobre esses assuntos — disse ele, esticando os braços. Relutante, Isabella permitiu-se abraçar.

Estava humilhando-a cada vez mais, pensou ele. Primeiro tivera um acesso de fúria, pois achava ter sido rejeitado, e depois tocara em um assunto muito delicado. Embora fosse seu marido, ainda era um estranho, afinal de contas, se conheciam havia pouco mais de uma semana.

— Não falaremos mais nisso — murmurou com os lábios colados em seus cabelos perfumados. Torceu para que ela compreendesse o pedido de desculpas. Estava muito envergonhado por tê-la magoado com seu orgulho.

— Vá se deitar, Bella — disse Edward. — Até amanhã.

Sem levantar os olhos, ela desejou-lhe boa-noite e se recolheu.

No silêncio que seguiu a partida de Isabella, ele foi até a janela e olhou para o grande vazio. Costumava adorar a noite, e ansiava pelas diversões que ela oferecia, preenchendo as horas sombrias com bebida e mulheres.

Agora a noite era apenas o fim do dia e, sem a companhia de Isabella, fria. E solitária.

Na verdade sempre fora, observou. Todas as diversões de sua vida inútil eram apenas uma maneira de encobri a solidão.

Talvez fosse esse o motivo de abominar a infâmia. Talvez. Lembrava-se das palavras que seu pai proferira contra ele em suas últimas horas de vida: _inútil, depravado e obsceno_. E, um pouco tarde demais, Edward percebeu que a opinião de seu querido genitor era a única que realmente importava.

Agora havia Isabella, cujo rosto cintilante e olhos reluzentes aceleravam seu coração e faziam sua alma sentir dor. Estava começando a precisar dela.

No dia seguinte, sentada ao lado da mãe na hospedagem, Isabella não conseguia se concentrar na conversa. Não sabia quanto tempo fazia que a mãe tinha parado de falar, e só tomou consciência quando sentiu o peso de seu olhar.

— Diga-me — ordenou Rennée.

— Mãe, acho que não será tão fácil quanto imaginei.

— É difícil ver alguém sofrendo, minha filha. Especialmente quando se trata de alguém com quem nos importamos.

Isabella levantou a cabeça e deparou-se com o olhar implacável da mãe. A declaração ficou no ar.

— Como Seth está aceitando o novo remédio? — perguntou Isabella, mudando de assunto.

— Ainda é cedo para dizer. O médico deve consultar algumas clínicas...

— Mãe, estes lugares são caros demais. Por mais generoso que Edward tenha sido, não poderemos pagar.

— O médico está analisando — insistiu ela, deixando o assunto de lado.

Seth acordou, e as mulheres mudaram para um assunto mais alegre, como o guarda-roupa novo que o conde lhe proporcionaria. O garoto também ganharia roupas e ternos novos. Rennée encomendara apenas dois modelos com a Sra. Newton, garantindo que compraria mais com o passar do tempo, usando seu próprio dinheiro. Os três caíram na risada ao lembrar o gosto extravagante da costureira.

Já passava do meio-dia, e Isabella postergou sua partida para poder jogar uma partida de xadrez com Seth.

Procurou sinais de melhora em seu rosto, e não notou nenhum, mas não se mostrou desapontada enquanto ria com o irmão.

Quando voltou a Hawking Park foi direto para seus aposentos. A saúde debilitada de Seth a preocupava e, incapaz de resistir, entregou-se às lágrimas.

Desejou conseguir dormir para afastar o horror.

Seth.

E Edward.

A morte estava a sua volta.

Sentindo-se um pouco melhor, levantou-se, lavou o rosto e trocou de vestido antes de descer para jantar.

Edward foi uma companhia agradável, mesmo que um pouco mais retraído do que o normal. Isabella espantou-se com seu comportamento em relação à doença. Não parecia mais abalado após o último ataque. Seth, por outro lado, ficava cada vez mais pálido e magro. Este último pensamento causou-lhe uma grande dor.

— Bella?

Ela piscou, voltando ao presente. Isabella a fitava com ares de preocupação.

— Eu a estou incomodando?

— Não! De forma alguma! Sinto muito.

O conde a estudou por alguns instantes. Isabella sentiu um tremor percorrer-lhe o corpo, receando que ele pudesse ler seus pensamentos.

— Há algo que a perturba? — perguntou.

Seria tolice negar. Pensou rápido para encontrar uma desculpa.

— Acho que sim. Fiquei imaginando quando meus vestidos ficariam prontos.

Recebeu um olhar mal-humorado como resposta e só então percebeu o erro que cometera. Seguindo um impulso, Isabella levantou-se e foi até o marido.

— E percebi que fui muito negligente — disse ela, inclinando-se. — Eu não o agradeci devidamente. Pelo que me lembro, você gosta de demonstrações de gratidão. — Isabella beijou-lhe a face recém-barbeada.

A maciez da pele dele a surpreendeu e ela se deu conta de que queria beijá-lo, e de verdade. Edward não se mexeu, apenas ficou olhando-a. Devido à falta de resposta, ela fez menção de se afastar, mas o conde a impediu.

— Se for me beijar, Bella, faça-o direito — disse, possuindo-lhe os lábios em seguida. A excitação provocou arrepios em seu corpo, e ela relaxou entregando-se aos braços do marido.

Havia palavras inexistentes em seu peito, coisas que queria dizer, mas não sabia exatamente o quê. Desejava Edward. Seu corpo ansiava pelo toque daquelas mãos grandes, e o desejo de estar com ele de novo e sentir as maravilhas da paixão tornava-se incontrolável.

Um grito e o barulho de louça quebrando-se os assustou.

Isabella olhou para cima e defrontou-se com uma criada de cabelos grisalhos, A pobre tinha os olhos arregalados. Saiu correndo sem abrir a boca.

Isabella virou-se para Edward, e os dois caíram na risada. A chegada da servente amenizou o fogo que consumia Isabella. Ajeitou a saia e Edward afastou-se, mostrando-se, de repente, muito interessado no afresco do teto.

— A menos que queira testar a firmeza da mesa, sem mencionar meu comedimento, sugiro que não repita essa atitude no futuro.

— Você não quer mais que eu o beije? — perguntou, sorrindo.

— Venha comigo — falou Edward, oferecendo-lhe o braço. Isabella o acompanhou até a biblioteca. Já estivera naquele aposento várias vezes, mas jamais para desfrutar do conforto que oferecia. Ela acomodou-se na poltrona de couro que Edward lhe apontou.

— Acho que seria um absurdo você se recolher logo após o jantar enquanto fico bebendo Porto sozinho — disse. — Estamos só nós dois aqui, o que nos permite dispensar as formalidades, concorda?

— Sim.

— Quero dar-lhe algo. — O conde caminhou até um cofre de ferro, ajoelhou-se e o abriu, Em seguida, tirou uma caixa pouco maior que sua mão. — Pedi que trouxessem isso para cá para lhe dar na ocasião de nosso casamento, mas acabei me esquecendo. Sei que é um grande defeito, mas não estou acostumado a pensar nos outros.

— Eu não tenho presente algum para lhe oferecer — disse ela, baixando os olhos.

— Isso é o que você pensa.

Isabella sabia exatamente ao que ele se referia, mas não tocou no assunto. A caixa de certo escondia uma joia. Ao erguer a tampa, seus olhos se arregalaram. Era um belo colar de diamantes.

Pegou-o para analisá-lo melhor. Toda a volta era incrustada de pequenos diamantes e, no centro, havia um grande coração. Ao levantar os olhos, encontrou o olhar de Edward.

— Se não devo beijá-lo, como vou agradecê-lo?

Ele ignorou a pergunta.

— Era de minha mãe. Ela está usando o colar no quadro que fica no salão.

— Não reparei — admitiu Isabella, voltando a olhar para a magnificência diante de seus olhos. — Prometo que vou olhar direito. Edward, obrigada. Cuidarei muito bem do colar e quando nosso filho se casar, ele o dará para sua noiva.

Isabella percebeu no ato o erro que cometera ao deparar-se com a expressão do marido.

— Edward, eu sinto muito. Só queria que soubesse como aprecio...

— Não — interrompeu o conde. — Não se desculpe. Você não disse nada de errado. Fico contente por ter gostado da joia. Agora vá dormir Bella. Amanhã você colocará o colar para mim.

Ela desejou poder voltar atrás e ter ficado calada.

— Sim, Edward. Boa noite — despediu-se Isabella, saindo da biblioteca.


	12. Capítulo 10

**DEZ**

Em sua visita ao irmão, Isabella percebeu que sua saúde havia melhorado um pouco graças ao novo medicamento. O médico estava convencido de que a única saída para a total recuperação seria a internação em uma clínica de repouso, mas o preço era exorbitante. Rennée confortou a filha, salientando que o tratamento vinha surtindo efeito e que talvez um dia tivessem dinheiro para custear a internação na clínica. Esse dia só poderia ser após a morte de Edward, quando Isabella teria acesso à fortuna do conde de Cullen.

Apesar das novidades sobre Seth, ela sentia-se péssima.

Mostrava-se apática e triste, ansiando algo que não sabia decifrar. Emmett viera passar alguns dias com eles, e Edward passava a maior parte do tempo cuidando de negócios. Era cortês, porém distante. Nem mesmo a chegada de suas roupas novas a animou. Na medida em que a preocupação com o garoto diminuía, a empatia pelo homem que dominava seus pensamentos crescia e, com grande ironia, percebeu que não minimizara sua dor ao se casar com Edward. Apenas trocara um pesadelo por outro.

Será que o conde a convidaria para sua cama ou ela teria de tentar uma aproximação? O que ele pensaria se agisse assim? Será que esperava escutar algo da esposa?

A verdade é que Isabella sentia uma ansiedade incontrolável. Haviam passado apenas uma noite juntos. Embora relutante em admitir, queria viver novamente todas as sensações.

Decidida, escolheu um belo penhoar de seda em seu novo guarda-roupa. A Sra. Newton era bastante talentosa, notou, pois o traje verde-claro lhe caíra como uma luva. Então caminhou até a porta de conexão e bateu.

Sabia que havia alguém no outro aposento, pois escutara barulhos. Temeu que fosse Ephraim ou o criado pessoal de Edward, mas antes que pudesse voltar atrás, a porta se abriu.

Os olhares dos dois se encontraram.

— Eu... Eu gostaria de agradecer-lhe adequadamente. — disse Isabella, tentando sorrir com a brincadeira. Edward parecia irritado, mas um segundo depois a segurava em seus braços. Seus lábios tocaram os dela em um acesso de desejo. Sem interromper o beijo, o conde a levou até a cama e deitou-a.

Atordoada com a intensidade da resposta do marido, ela observou-o afrouxar a gravata e logo em seguida tirar a camisa. Não lhe pediu para apagar as velas, pois a ânsia de examinar cada parte daquele corpo era irrefreável. Os contornos esculpidos com extrema perfeição revelaram-se por completo quando as calças deslizaram por suas pernas musculosas, e em seguida, seus trajes íntimos. Edward ficou nu, iluminado pelo brilho dourado como um glorioso deus da mitologia grega.

As ondas de desejo que a consumiam começavam a enfraquecê-la. Ela esticou os braços para o marido, almejando sentir a pele dele contra a sua. Entretanto, Edward puxou-a para cima, deixando-a ajoelhada a sua frente na cama. Isabella não baixou os olhos enquanto desabotoava o penhoar. O conde ajudou-a a tirar a camisola. Seus mamilos, intumescidos, ansiavam sentir as mãos do marido.

Isabella quase desmaiou de prazer, quando ele a tocou e, logo em seguida, sentiu a língua úmida e quente em seus seios, experimentando cada pedacinho de seu corpo. Ela se deliciava e mordia o lábio para conter o grito.

— Desta vez você conhecerá o prazer total, minha querida. — sussurrou Edward, deitando-a.

Ele começou a acariciá-la na parte mais íntima de seu ser. Isabella tentou protestar, mas não conseguiu juntar forças o suficiente. Um desejo ardente começou a possuí-la, e ela se entregou por inteiro ao marido, ansiando prazer, ansiando libertação.

Alguns instantes depois, Isabella alcançou o êxtase. Cada terminação nervosa pulsava, percorrendo seu corpo como pequenos choques, mantendo-a no topo durante o que pareceu uma eternidade.

Sem permitir que se recuperasse Edward a penetrou e a sensação de senti-lo dentro de si foi o auge. Não conseguia pensar, apenas sentia-o com deleite. Em poucos instantes, Edward também chegou ao prazer total.

Sem fôlego, rolou para o lado, ficando bem perto da esposa.

— Eu não disse que a beijaria em todos os lugares? — disse ele com um sorriso maroto.

— Você é realmente um sem-vergonha — brincou Isabella.

— Verdade. Eu nunca o neguei. Está se queixando?

— Eu?

— Sim — concordou, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço. — Sabe que você quase me levou à loucura?

— É mesmo? O que eu fiz?

— Você simplesmente existe, Bella.

Ela queria dizer que sentia o mesmo, que ele provocava as mesmas sensações de desejo, mas, apesar de toda a intimidade, as palavras recusavam-se a sair de seus lábios. Não compreendia Edward, mas pelo menos na cama a harmonia era perfeita. Começou a acariciar-lhe as coxas.

— Por Deus, o que pretende fazer comigo? — indagou Edward.

Isabella sorriu, relembrando-se da noite de núpcias quando ela fizera a mesma pergunta.

— Estou fazendo amor com você — repetiu, usando a mesma resposta.

Isabella observava o marido dormir, estudando o lindo rosto em repouso e adorando a expressão livre das linhas de preocupação na testa.

Haviam se amado de novo, e ela se surpreendera com sua ousadia. Adorara agradá-lo. Gostaria de poder faz com mais frequência, mesmo fora da cama. A compatibi1idade sexual entre ambos era uma bênção, já que tinham de se concentrar em gerar uma criança.

Levantando-se da cama, Isabella colocou o penhoar e caminhou até as portas de vidro que se abriam para um pequeno parapeito. A noite estava muito fria, portanto, trancou-as rapidamente. Caminhou então até o sofá e acendeu uma vela para lhe fazer companhia.

Erguendo uma das almofadas, enfiou a mão nas molas e pegou a caixa contendo o colar de diamantes. Hábitos antigos não morrem jamais e por mais ridículo que parecesse, ela escondera a joia no sofá para não se deixar tentar. Segurando-a com as mãos, Isabella observava o brilho intenso.

Desde o dia em que ganhara a joia de Edward, ela travava uma batalha de consciência. O colar pagaria a melhor clínica da Suíça, mas teria coragem de trair o marido?

Será que deveria contar-lhe sobre Seth? Aprendera que Edward era um homem amável com um enorme senso de responsabilidade. Não havia dúvida de que se ofereceria para ajudar o cunhado assim que descobrisse sua doença.

Mas como lidaria com a decepção em relação à Isabella? Ela o enganara. Fizera pior: mentira. Não era tola o suficiente a ponto de acreditar que todos os homens eram como seu pai, só que não conseguia parar de pensar em Charlie Swan e em como ele desprezava os sentimentos e necessidades dos outros. Ele fora um homem repugnante e só pensava em seu próprio bem-estar, tanto que até havia cometido o maior ato de depravação.

Edward não era como ele, não o Edward que estava aprendendo a conhecer. Mas os rumores diziam que era mulherengo, e, quando o chamara de sem-vergonha, ele apenas rira.

Mas tinha seu lado bom. Mostrara-se um homem generoso e até prestativo.

Todavia, se lhe contasse agora sobre a doença do irmão, o tratamento talvez tivesse de ser interrompido. Por mais que seu carinho pelo marido aumentasse a cada dia, por mais que o admirasse, jamais poderia ir tão longe a ponto de confessar-lhe algo tão precioso.

Olhando para o colar, Isabella percebeu que não o havia experimentado. Talvez temesse fazê-lo. Levantou-se e dirigiu-se até o espelho. Assim que fechou a joia, sentiu uma mão em volta de seu pescoço.

— Quando decidi dar-lhe esta peça, confesso que não consegui parar de pensar no momento em que a veria usando-a. — disse Edward, beijando-lhe o pescoço e soltando o penhoar que escorregou para o chão. — Você é tão linda — disse, sem tirar os olhos da imagem no espelho e acariciando-a.

Isabella se virou e entregou-se ao marido.

A vida em Hawking Park tornou-se urna rotina. Isabella ocupava-se durante o dia com os afazeres domésticos e durante a noite deliciava-se nos braços do conde de Cullen. Edward era um, amante maravilhoso, gentil, apaixonado, experiente, criativo e intuitivo.

Ela nem notara que os ataques não haviam mais aparecido até o dia em que tomavam café juntos na sala de refeições. Uma linha de suor escorria-lhe pelas têmporas. Edward afrouxou a gravata, tentando se concentrar no jornal.

— Paul! — chamou. — A lareira está muito forte.

O criado mostrou-se confuso, e Isabella franziu as sobrancelhas. O ambiente estava agradável, pois o frio de outubro começava a aumentar.

— Pode deixar que eu cuido disso, Paul — disse ela. Edward tirou os olhos do jornal e fitou a esposa.

— Edward, venha até a janela, por favor.

Ele dobrou o jornal e, quando tentou se levantar, quase caiu para trás.

— Chame Ephraim — ele berrou.

— Edward, deixe-me...

— Chame-o imediatamente! E saia daqui! Não quero que me veja assim!

— Mas você me pediu para auxiliá-lo quando estivesse doente.

— Mudei de ideia! Agora vá chamá-lo! Depressa!

Isabella tocou a campainha e ordenou que Paul fosse à procura do mordomo. Estava determinada a permanecer ao lado do marido.

— Não perca suas energias — disse, voltando para perto do marido. — Não vou sair de perto de você. Não fique com vergonha por estar doente, Edward. Sou sua esposa, e o meu lugar é ao seu lado. Você precisa de mim.

Ele não falou nada, apenas balançou a cabeça. Alguns momentos depois, Ephraim apareceu.

— Ele começou a suar e a sentir muito calor poucos instantes atrás. Quer chamar alguns homens para carregá-lo para cima?

— Eu posso ir sozinho — insistiu o conde.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo, milorde — disse Ephraim, apoiando-o em seu corpo.

— Tire-a daqui — pediu, mas sua voz perdia a força. Isabella colocou-se do outro lado.

— Pare de gastar suas energias. Você pode ser bem maior do que eu, mas no momento está em desvantagem. Estou determinada a ficar com você.

O mordomo assentiu, e os dois o levaram para cima.

— Sei que ele costuma ficar em outro quarto quando tem os ataques — falou Isabella, vendo que Ephraim pretendia seguir em outra direção. — Entretanto, como sou eu quem vai cuidar dele, acho melhor ficar em nossos aposentos.

— Ephraim! — Edward tentou gritar.

Isabella ignorou os protestos. Conseguiram levá-lo para o quarto, deitá-lo na cama e tirar suas roupas.

— O que costuma ser feito para amenizar a crise? — perguntou.

— Ele tem um remédio, que estou indo buscar. Além disso, fazemos compressas de água fria para baixar a temperatura.

— Ephraim, tire-a daqui — insistiu o conde.

— Fique quieto — ordenou Isabella quando o mordomo se retirou. — Estou aqui, Edward. Não se preocupe. Você logo se recuperará.

Ela não compreendeu o que Edward respondeu.

— Urinol!

Isabella foi rápida e pegou um cesto de lixo, conseguindo assim evitar que ele molhasse toda a cama.

— Está tudo bem, deite-se agora. — Um criado trouxe uma bacia com água, e ela começou a passar um pano úmido em sua pele suada.

— Remédio.

— Sim, Edward, Ephraim foi buscá-lo.

Ela continuou a aliviar a febre com as compressas. Ephraim chegou e ministrou-lhe o remédio, o que o fez adormecer.

— Eu ficarei com ele agora, madame.

— Nada disso, Ephraim. Pode ir.

Mesmo hesitante, o mordomo não se atreveu a discutir. Virou-se e saiu do quarto.

Edward dormia como um anjo, do mesmo modo quando estavam juntos na cama. A febre havia baixado. Como Ephraim havia lhe dito que não era um ataque forte, ela imaginou que o pior já havia passado.

Mesmo assim ficou o tempo todo ao lado do marido, incapaz de conter suas mãos que lhe acariciavam os cabelos. Era um homem tão lindo, tão perfeito. Beijou-lhe a testa e aninhou-se a seu lado, murmurando palavras tranquilizantes.

Algumas horas mais tarde, Edward despertou e ordenou-lhe novamente que saísse do quarto.

— Espere só até eu ficar bom — murmurou ele, antes de se entregar mais uma vez aos efeitos do láudano.

Isabella sorriu com a ameaça. Sabia que escutaria um sermão. Ela e o pobre Ephraim pagariam caro pela insubordinação.

Quando a noite chegou, ela pediu que um empregado lhe trouxesse uma cadeira. Dormiu um sono leve, despertando cada vez que Edward se mexia. Pouco antes do amanhecer, ele acordou.

— Você, minha querida, terá grandes problemas.


	13. Capítulo 11

**ONZE**

Edward cumpriu muito bem a promessa ao puni-la pela desobediência sendo rude grosseiro e distante durante a semana que se seguiu. Fez questão de deixar bem claro, sempre que se encontravam, que Isabella jamais deveria se atrever a invadir sua privacidade quando um ataque o acometesse de novo. Ela escutava as advertências com uma calma única, o que aumentava ainda mais sua fúria.

— Eu a mandarei embora sem hesitar caso se atreva a me desafiar mais uma vez! — gritou ele um dia no jantar.

Isabella respondeu com mais um de seus exames cautelosos que tanto o irritavam. Ele quase se levantou da cadeira.

— Não me olhe com esses ares de superioridade — ordenou. — Não sei o que está passando por sua cabeça, mas fique certa de uma coisa: se eu me deparar com você quando estiver doente, pode preparar suas coisas e voltar para a Clearwater Ordinary antes que eu me recupere.

— Você não pode me mandar embora — disse ela, comendo com tranquilidade. — Está escrito no contrato.

— Contrato? — repetiu ele, colocando-se em pé. — Experimente aparecer com um pedaço de papel na minha frente para ver o que acontece.

Com toda a calma do mundo, ela terminou de mastigar mais um pedaço de carne.

— Na verdade, você me pediu que cuidasse de você durante seus ataques. Leia o contrato.

Os lábios dele tremiam de raiva. Isabella não se mostrou nem um pouco perturbada com o temperamento irritadiço do conde e continuou a comer, olhando-o apenas de vez em quando para indicar que o escutava.

Ao sair da mesa, Edward passou a mão nos cabelos e fechou os olhos. Que mulher insolente! Nunca fora tão desafiado!

Não imaginou que ela pudesse segui-lo até sentir a mão em seu ombro.

— Edward, por favor, não se aborreça. Você pode ter outro ataque.

Ele não se virou.

— Já não basta à doença estar me roubando à vida? Meu futuro? A alegria de ver meu filho nascer? Precisa me rebaixar dessa maneira, Isabella? Será possível que não pode me deixar nem um pouco de minha dignidade?

Houve um demorado silêncio.

— Ninguém está perdendo a dignidade, Edward — ela respondeu amavelmente. — Você não tem motivos para se envergonhar.

— Não tenho motivos? — repetiu, lançando-lhe um olhar provocador. — Talvez não esteja prestando atenção. Minha vida inteira é razão de vergonha. E eu deveria me sentir mal, mas o excesso de devassidão prejudicou meu cérebro. Agora sou obrigado acolher os frutos que semeei. A morte, sem terminar... Bem, há aqueles que acham que mereço.

— Não concordo Edward!

Ele se surpreendeu com a veemência da voz de Isabela

— Você me deu tantas coisas. Quero retribuí-las.

— Você já o faz, Bella mia. Todas as noites.

Os olhos dela cintilaram, e suas narinas se dilataram.

— É mesmo, não? Eu nunca me recuso a ir para a cama. Sou submissa e obediente e quando conseguir engravidar terei cumprido minha parte no acordo. Em troca, recebo presentes. Colares, roupas, dinheiro. — Ela deu um passo para trás. O conde ficou horrorizado ao ver um brilho de lágrimas nos olhos castanhos. Achou que jamais a veria chorando, pois era uma mulher forte, invencível e, ao mesmo tempo, extremamente feminina. As palavras que proferiu em seguida foram quase um sussurro: — Isso me torna uma prostituta, não é?

Edward recuou atormentado por vê-la naquele estado.

E era o culpado, embora não tivesse a menor intenção de magoá-la.

— Isabella, não...

— É verdade. Se não sou sua esposa, o que sou? Se não posso partilhar de sua vida fora do dormitório não sou nada além de uma mulher da vida. Como você deve me desprezar!

Desprezá-la? Por Deus, será que ela não compreendia que era a si próprio que desprezava?

Ela se virou para partir, mas Edward a segurou. Isabella não resistiu. Nunca o fizera. Sempre obedecera a suas ordens.

Todavia, uma voz em seu íntimo lhe dizia que ela não era tão inocente assim. Pedira a pensão quando Edward se omitira em estipular o dia do pagamento. Não contestara sua generosidade, nem mesmo fingindo. E não poderia se esquecer de que Isabella havia se casado apenas por dinheiro.

Ele soltou-a, pois não sabia como expressar seus pensamentos.

— Como você deve me detestar! — exclamou ele, chamando-lhe a atenção. — Se você se acha uma prostituta, fui eu quem a transformou.

— Você não sabe nada a meu respeito, Edward. Apesar de toda sua investigação, não me conhece nem um pouco, nem meus motivos para querer estar ao seu lado durante os ataques.

— Então diga-me o motivo — pediu ele, sentindo a boca seca.

— Se eu lhe dissesse você jamais aceitaria.

— O que vai me dizer? — perguntou ele, ciente de que Isabella estava prestes a descobrir seus temores mais vulneráveis. — Que se importa comigo?

Ela respirou fundo.

— Sim — respondeu, encarando-o. — Eu me importo com você, Edward.

— E será que continuaria a se preocupar se meu dinheiro acabasse? Se ainda estivesse usando farrapos? Ou se sua família estivesse congelando de frio na espelunca que moravam?

A mão de Isabella se mexeu tão depressa que ele nem a viu se aproximar. A palma acertou-lhe diretamente a face.

— Meus parabéns! — gritou ela. — Você finalmente conseguiu me convencer de como é odioso e mesquinho. Se quer que eu admita meu erro, eu o farei. Eu me enganei ao seu respeito. Fui tola ao me preocupar com você, com sua saúde. Espero que agora esteja satisfeito.

Virando-se, Isabella caminhou para a porta. O conde levou a mão ao rosto que queimava junto com a raiva que o consumia.

— O mês já está terminando — acrescentou ela, voltando-se. — Não gostaria de ter de pedir meu pagamento pela segunda vez.

O último comentário foi à gota d'água. Edward alcançou-a em um instante e encostou-a na parede.

— Se quer seu pagamento, madame, terá de merecê-lo.

Logo em seguida, ele a beijou com tamanha violência a ponto de machucá-la.

Isabella não hesitou em morder-lhe o lábio.

— Seu monstro! Saia daqui! Eu o detesto!

— Está vendo como é contraditória? Um instante atrás dizia que se preocupava com a minha saúde e agora diz que me odeia. Bem, pelo menos não é a única.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou. — Por que precisa agir com tanta crueldade?

— Porque eu sou assim — resmungou o conde, capturando-lhe os lábios de novo. Ela lutou apenas por um momento. Aos poucos, seus lábios responderam e, com um gemido débil e ofegante, Isabella rendeu-se em seus braços.

Se não houvesse restado um resquício de sanidade, Edward a teria possuído ali mesmo. Os criados entravam e saíam a toda hora, o que a envergonharia demais. Por mais que quisesse puni-la, não permitiria tal comportamento.

Levá-la para cima nos braços não melhorava muito a situação, mas era a melhor saída. Entrando no quarto, ele trancou a porta.

Isabella o encarava com os olhos brilhantes. Os cabelos caíam-lhe nos ombros de modo sedutor. Com os lábios entreabertos, exuberantes, ela o provocava sem saber. Foi acometido por um arrependimento incontrolável, mas não podia voltar atrás. O sangue ardia em suas veias.

— Por Deus — murmurou Isabella, entregando-se às carícias. — Você é um demônio.

Ele cobriu-lhe a boca com a sua, abafando as palavras.

Sabia que eram verdadeiras.

Os dois tiraram as roupas depressa e deitaram-se na cama. Sem preâmbulos, Edward a penetrou e deliciou-se com o prazer misturado com a sensação de acolhimento. Ela respondia aos movimentos. Perdidos na névoa da paixão e esquecendo-se momentaneamente das diferenças, os dois alcançaram o êxtase ao mesmo tempo.

Edward deitou-se ao lado de Isabella, ofegando. Ela não tirou os olhos do teto.

— Terminou meu senhor?

— Isabella, eu... — Ele o quê? O que tinha a lhe dizer?

Não sabia o que havia em seu coração.

Ela saiu da cama, juntou as roupas no chão e o deixou sozinho.

A primeira coisa que Isabella fez quando entrou em seus aposentos foi ir até o sofá em que escondera o colar. Tirou-o da caixa e, sem hesitar, enfiou-o no bolso da capa. No dia seguinte tentaria vendê-lo. Não se preocuparia com Edward nem com o valor sentimental da joia. Seth iria para a clínica; afinal de contas, casara-se por este motivo.

Caminhou até a bacia de água e esfregou seu corpo violentamente enquanto sua mente funcionava.

O que havia de errado com ela? Como poderia responder com tanta paixão logo após Edward ter-se comportado de modo tão egoísta? Era um homem terrível e não tinha o menor sentimento.

Então por que o desejava tanto? O que a impelia para os braços do marido?

Sua tolice falara mais alto do que o egoísmo que testemunhara aquela noite.

Nunca seria capaz de compreendê-lo, pois não reconhecia seu próprio comportamento. Estava tão absorvida com Edward que começava a se esquecer de sua obrigação com Seth. Como vacilara, mesmo que por um instante, em vender o colar e enviar o irmão para uma das melhores clínicas de repouso do mundo? Tinha de se controlar, e depressa! Antes que se perdesse para sempre.

Edward nunca sofria com peso na consciência. Nunca. Ficou repetindo a palavra em silêncio enquanto olhava para o lugar da esposa à mesa do café da manhã. Uma voz enterrada havia muito voltou à tona e parecia um sussurro em seu ouvido.

_Desprezível._

Empurrou o prato de comida intocado e saiu da sala.

A biblioteca o acolheu com mais calor do que a sala de refeições. Ou seu quarto. Abriu as portas de vidro e saiu para o terraço.

O vento despenteou-lhe os cabelos. O clima estava frio, mesmo assim ele caminhou até o jardim. Parecia abandonado, descuidado, com flores e folhas mortas no solo.

_Abominável. _

Poderia lhe pedir desculpas. Deveria fazê-lo. Ele havia dito coisas terríveis. Imperdoáveis.

_Hedonista._

Tentou dizer a si próprio que este tipo de recriminação absurda. Por que se importar se havia ferido os sentimentos de Isabella? Mas o olhar arrasado em seu rosto o perseguia, e essa expressão era o que mais o magoava.

Nada valera a pena em sua vida. Então para que ficar insistindo em suas falhas?

Era perigoso desejar algo, e por isso nunca se permitia fazê-lo. Agora conhecera Bella e talvez não conseguisse resistir a seus encantos. Ela o tentava, mas oferecia algo de proibido, um suave refúgio, algo que não teria para sempre.

Não era verdade?

Abaixando-se, Edward começou a arrancar as ervas do gramado. Alguns instantes depois tirou a capa e levou a tarefa a sério.

Três horas mais tarde, ele ainda cuidava do jardim.


	14. Capítulo 12

**DOZE**

A Sra. Emily Young bebeu o chá. Isabella ofereceu-lhe o prato com biscoitos.

— Experimente-os. São a especialidade da Sra. Weber.

— Verdade? — A gorda mulher olhou para a bandeja cheia de doces, tortas e biscoitos. — Está bem, mas só um.

A Sra. Young era a esposa do vigário, uma mulher dócil e amável que viera visitar a condessa de Cullen para saber como estava passando. Isabella esperou um minucioso interrogatório, mas ela demonstrava uma tremenda falta de curiosidade. Logo percebeu que a visita era mais por obrigação do que por motivos de fofoca.

E viera com um belo apetite.

— Você sente falta de Londres? — perguntou ela entre as mordidas.

— Não muito, mas sinto falta de minha família. Eles ficaram aqui até alguns dias atrás, mas foram visitar uns amigos nossos.

Na verdade, Rennée e Seth haviam partido para a Suíça, para a clínica de repouso mais elegante e completa de toda a Europa, segundo as palavras do médico. Usando a Clearwater Ordinary para enviar uma carta, Isabella contatou um joalheiro em Londres mencionando o colar, e o homem não hesitou em vir até Cambridgeshire para ver o pequeno tesouro. Arregalando os olhos, ele aceitara o preço estipulado por ela sem pechinchar e, alguns dias depois, a mãe e o irmão partiram sem suspeitar da maneira como Isabella tinha conseguido dinheiro para custear as despesas.

— Que bom para eles. Deve ser triste ficar longe da família, mas uma mulher casada precisa aprender a se mostrar satisfeita na casa do marido.

A casa de Edward pensou em silêncio, era um lugar estranho. Era mutante como o dono, algumas partes frias, tal qual o grande salão, e outras acolhedoras. Isabella apreciava bastante aquela pequena sala de visitas, bem como seu próprio quarto.

— Hawking Park é um lugar tão adorável — elogiou Emily. — Há obras de arte maravilhosas.

— Concordo com você — disse ela, baixando os olhos ao ver a mulher lamber a geleia de morango nos dedos.

— Olá, conde Cullen — cumprimentou ela, ainda com o dedo na boca.

Isabella avistou o marido em trajes simples: calça de lã e uma blusa de algodão revelando parte de seu pescoço e peito. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, e havia manchas de terra em seu rosto. Se Edward já era imprevisível, agora era um enigma, pensou.

— Edward — disse, levantando-se —, lembra-se de Emily Young?

Ela prendeu a respiração, esperando para saber como estaria seu humor. Um de seus mais belos sorrisos enfeitou-lhe o rosto. O conde aproximou-se para beijar a mão da mulher.

— Claro que sim. Como vai, Sra. Young?

Então decidira ser encantador. Entretanto, quando encontrou os olhos do marido, ela notou um brilho diabólico, o que a inquietou.

— Querida — ele disse, cumprimentando-a. Caminhou até ela e beijou-lhe os lábios.

Não havia o que fazer a não ser empurrá-la. Não que não tivesse gostado. Longe disso. Mas a Sra. Young engasgou com um pedaço de biscoito ao ver o conde beijando a esposa como se estivessem na intimidade de seus aposentos.

Ele levantou o rosto e virou-se para a visitante.

— Perdoe-me, Sra. Young. Eu estava cuidando um pouco do jardim, aproveitando o tempo. — Seu tom de voz era insolente e condescendente ao mesmo tempo, mas tão sutil que a esposa do vigário nem notou.

— Está um pouco frio, não, milorde? — perguntou, limpando os dedos nervosos no guardanapo em seu colo. — Estava cuidando do jardim?

— Sim. Adoro ficar no jardim. — Ele ainda tinha o braço ao redor da cintura de Isabella, o que a impedia de sentar-se. Dessa forma, Emily sentiu-se desconfortável, o que a fez levantar-se e dizer que iria embora.

Edward despediu-se e pegou um biscoito na bandeja.

— Adoro doces e, depois de ter trabalhado no jardim, fiquei faminto!

A entonação usada na última palavra, criando uma ambivalência em relação a sua fome fez com que a Sra. Young saísse correndo. Quando Isabella voltou para a sala, parou na porta com as mãos na cintura.

— Está satisfeito? — perguntou ela com calma. Edward inclinou-se para trás e cruzou as pernas.

— Sim. Sim, bastante — disse, pegando mais uma tortinha de limão.

— Estou com vontade de jogar uma torta em sua cara!

— Essa sua inclinação recente à violência está começando a me preocupar.

— Por que foi tão rude com a Sra. Young? Ela é uma mulher tão amável.

— É uma chata.

Isabella deu um passo determinado para frente.

— Não, Edward, você é um chato!

— Não se preocupe minha esposa querida — disse ele, apertando os olhos. — Você não terá que suportar minha companhia por muito mais tempo.

— Não ouse brincar com minha solidariedade! — gritou Isabella saindo da sala e batendo bem forte a porta atrás de si.

O frio aumentou, e a neve chegou mais cedo a Hawking Park, o que prendeu Emmett por três dias na propriedade. O agastamento de Edward provocou várias brigas e discussões entre os irmãos, que podiam ser ouvidas pelos corredores da mansão.

Para Isabella, entretanto, Emmett era uma boa companhia.

Jogavam xadrez, conversavam, e ele provocava Edward tratando-a com extrema atenção.

Uma noite, quando soprava um vento forte na sala de estar, Isabella e Emmett jogavam alegremente. Edward havia se trancado na biblioteca. Ela estava contente por não ter de suportar olhares ou comentários irônicos o tempo todo, mas sentia falta do marido. Ou sentia falta de seu comportamento passado.

Emmett esfregou as mãos na frente do corpo enquanto analisava suas peças, e Isabella observava as semelhanças entre os irmãos.

— Vou lhe dar xeque-mate daqui a três jogadas — advertiu ela.

— Eu sei — disse Emmett sem esconder o aborrecimento.

Para sua surpresa, ele estava realmente envergonhado. Era o terceiro jogo que a cunhada ganhava.

— Mais um? — perguntou ele, ajeitando as peças no tabuleiro.

— Talvez amanhã — desculpou-se Isabella, resolvendo deixá-lo ganhar no dia seguinte. Estava exausta.

— Você não pode me deixar sair como perdedor tantas vezes. O que me diz de uma pequena aposta?

— Eu nunca aposto, Emmett — disse ela com um sorriso nervoso.

— Uma quantia bem pequena, só para tornar o jogo mais interessante.

— Não — afirmou ela, incomodada com a insistência. — Amanhã à noite será sua revanche.

— Estou pensando em partir logo cedo, se o tempo permitir. Preciso de uma chance para me redimir.

— Está bem, mas sem apostas.

Haviam jogado apenas três vezes quando escutaram um grito.

— O quê...? — perguntou Emmett, correndo para a porta. Isabella ultrapassou-o e disparou pelo corredor até o salão. — Edward!

A porta da biblioteca estava escancarada, e vários homens entravam.

Ela deu um passo para entrar, mas parou. Incerta, virou-se para Emmett, que tinha o rosto branco feito leite.

— Há sangue — gritou alguém lá de dentro. – Chamem o médico! — As palavras foram seguidas por um som indistinto vindo de Edward.

_Sangue_. Sem pensar nas consequências, Isabella entrou na biblioteca. O marido estava sendo carregado por três homens. Perdia a consciência, mas ainda assim conseguiu lançar-lhe um olhar de advertência.

— Tirem-na daqui — ordenou.

Isabella sabia que seria uma loucura ignorar a ordem de não se aproximar durante os ataques. Mas em quê sua situação poderia piorar? E se havia sangue... Decidida, aproximou-se do marido.

O suor escorria-lhe pelo rosto. Sem pensar, ela pegou um pedaço do vestido e enxugou-lhe a testa.

— Deixe-me ajudá-lo — sussurrou Isabella ao receber um olhar feroz.

Edward levantou a mão fraca, assustando-a, mas conseguiu apenas colocá-la em seu ombro.

Afastando-se, permitiu que os homens carregassem o marido para o quarto.

— Ele ficará bem. Sempre fica. Tenho certeza de que é um ataque como todos os outros — disse Emmett, abraçando-a. Levou-a até a sala e encheu um copo de conhaque.

— Beba — disse, também servindo-se de uma dose.

— Quanto tempo faz que ele está assim? — perguntou ela após ter terminado de beber.

Emmett observava as chamas na lareira.

— Menos de um ano.

— Ele já consultou um médico? Talvez...

— Vários já vieram vê-lo — interrompeu-a. – Nenhum deu esperanças. Todos dizem que é o coração. É fraco, como o de nosso pai. Ele faleceu faz quase dez anos devido uma falha cardíaca. Os sintomas de Edward são os mesmos.

Isabella respirou fundo.

— Quanto tempo...

— A doença de meu pai durou anos. Entretanto, Edward parece... Os ataques são muito frequentes. Acho que não tem muito mais tempo.

— Senhora? — chamou Ephraim. — Por favor, venha comigo. Emmett colocou-se na frente da cunhada, com os olhos arregalados.

— Edward morreu?

— Não, Sr. Emmett, não é isso. Ele está muito agitado. O ataque é dos piores. Acho que poderia ajudar se a condessa ficasse ao seu lado.

— Ele perguntou por mim? — indagou Isabella cheia de esperanças.

— Não, senhora — respondeu desapontado. — Mas acho que seria melhor ficar com ele. Eu me responsabilizo caso o conde fique bravo.

Isabella quase chorou ao notar a preocupação do homem.

— Vou ficar com meu marido. E se ele tiver de se zangar com alguém será comigo. Não me importo.

Ela subiu as escadas correndo, e o mordomo a seguiu. Edward estava deitado na cama, inconsciente. Tinha o peito nu. O toque em sua testa o despertou. Estava ardendo em febre. Abriu os olhos e tentou focalizar Isabella.

— Quem... ?

— Calma Edward. Sou eu. Por favor, relaxe. Estou aqui. Quer seu remédio? — perguntou ela, pegando o frasco de láudano. — Já tomou uma dose? — Temendo uma superdosagem, recolocou o medicamento na mesa de cabeceira.

O conde começou a se debater debaixo dos lençóis.

— Você é uma mulher perversa — murmurou. — Por que fez isso comigo? — Ele a olhou com olhos apertados. — Irina?

— Sou eu, Edward, Isabella.

— Por que riu de mim? Eu era apenas um garoto.

— Eu nunca ri de você, Edward. Sou Isabella, sua esposa.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Você era tão linda. Eu a amava tanto...

Após estas palavras, o conde adormeceu de novo. Ela continuou a acariciar-lhe a testa e a murmurar palavras de conforto. Mas o ciúme surgiu para incomodá-la.

_Quem era Irina? _

Passou a toalha molhada em seu rosto, tentando baixar a febre. A lucidez ia e vinha. Gritou pelo nome do pai disse que estava arrependido com uma voz tão magoada que quase partiu o coração de Isabella.

Ela deitou a cabeça em seu peito, como fizera várias vezes e escutou os fortes batimentos cardíacos. Como um homem tão forte podia ficar assim?

Ficou acordada a noite toda, em vigília. Na manhã seguinte, deu-lhe um pouco de caldo de carne às colheradas e continuou com as compressas frias para mantê-lo sem febre.

— Bella?

— Sim! — respondeu contente por ele saber de quem se tratava. Sinal de que o delírio terminara.

— Você é linda — disse Edward com os olhos ainda um pouco febris. — Maravilhosa. Sentirei sua falta. Muito. — Ele sorriu. — Você está aqui.

— Sim, Edward. Eu jamais sairei de seu lado, não enquanto permitir que eu fique.

— Não vá — murmurou.

Isabella desejou que as palavras fossem verdadeiras, não consequência do delírio.

— Eu me preocupo com você — sussurrou ela, antes que o marido sucumbisse mais uma vez ao sono.

Isabella levantou-se e abriu as cortinas para deixar o sol entrar. Era um lindo dia, e seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pensar que podiam estar saindo para passear a cavalo.

_Irina_. Aquele nome não lhe saía da cabeça. Quem seria a mulher? Por que não haviam se casado?


	15. Capítulo 13

**TREZE**

— Você está acordado!

Edward não respondeu. Ainda se sentia fraco, mas não o suficiente para não notar a beleza da esposa que usava um vestido lilás que delineava os seios e cintura perfeitos.

Isabella sorria, e ele sentiu vontade de beijar seus lábios.

— Você parece bem melhor — disse, tocando-lhe a testa.

— Ficou aqui a noite toda?

— Sim. Vim depois que Ephraim o acomodou. O pior já havia passado. Eu apenas fiquei ao seu lado.

Ele levou a mão à cabeça.

— Não me lembro de nada.

— Você adoeceu na noite retrasada, antes...

— Dois dias? Perdi a consciência por dois dias?

— Calma. Sim. Foi um ataque muito forte. Você ficou inconsciente a maior parte do tempo.

Encantado, Edward observava a luz de o sol iluminar-lhe os cabelos castanhos. Adorava aquela mulher.

— A maior parte do tempo? Tive alguns sonhos estranhos. Não consigo me lembrar direito, mas algumas imagens iam e vinham com frequência.

— Você delirou — explicou Isabella.

— O que eu falei? — perguntou ele. Só Deus sabia o que poderia ter escapado daqueles lábios.

— Não consegui entender quase nada. Que bom que não ficou bravo, Edward — disse ela, mudando de assunto. — queria ficar ao seu lado, como qualquer esposa faria. Será que pode permitir se não for por você, por mim?

Ele ficou em silêncio enquanto considerava a pergunta.

— Admito que foi um conforto saber que esteve comigo. E como você é uma esposa desobediente e teimosa, acho que devo concordar.

— Sabe — disse ela, ajudando-o a sentar-se na cama —, estava pensando no riacho. Lembra-se do lugar em que você me mostrou no delta?

— Sim.

— Fiquei imaginando como deve ser lindo na neve. Acho que podemos dar um passeio até lá quando você se recuperar.

Edward lançou-lhe um olhar insolente.

— Está me convidando para fazer amor naquele lugar?

As faces dela se tornaram subitamente rubras, e ele se divertiu. Isabella o surpreendeu com mais um sorriso.

— É muito frio!

— Prometo que não sentirá nada — disse ele, tocando-lhe os lábios com os dedos.

Pelo visto Edward realmente não ficara enfurecido com a desobediência dela.

Era difícil entender a preocupação de Isabella. A decisão não estava mais em suas mãos e, pela primeira vez depois de muito tempo, dependia de alguém que não recebia nada em troca para cuidar dele. Seu orgulho se exasperou, mas outra parte de seu ser havia se tranquilizado. A mudança, por mais inexplicável que fosse, era bem-vinda.

— Edward, sinto muito, mas não concebi este mês.

A notícia veio como uma grande decepção, mas ele não a demonstrou.

— Bem, então acho que devemos tentar mais.

— Pelo visto você já melhorou bastante, mas se planeja se exercitar tanto, é melhor descansar mais um pouco.

— Eu detesto ser mimado — protestou o conde. – Estou faminto e não aguento mais ficar na cama.

— Vou pedir que lhe tragam um pouco de comida, depois você dormirá.

Edward ainda tentou se queixar, mas ela o impediu, aproximando o dedo de seus lábios.

Desistindo, cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça. Por algum motivo insano, gostava da forma como Isabella tentava lhe dar ordens. Ficava adorável com ares de brava e implacável em suas feições delicadas.

— Muito bem — concedeu o conde —, mas só se você me prometer que iremos até ao delta assim que eu melhorar.

Ela colocou a mão sobre o coração e assentiu com um gesto de cabeça antes de se levantar e tocar a campainha para chamar a criada. Por mais agradável que achasse a companhia da esposa, Edward queria ficar sozinho por um tempo. Precisava pensar para assimilar os sentimentos estranhos que haviam surgido com o término daquele ataque. Era como se uma triste barreira estivesse começando a desmoronar. Será que metade da sociedade londrina não teria um bom motivo para deboche se soubessem que o conde de Cullen estava sendo tratado por sua bela esposa? O mais engraçado é que o pensamento não o incomodava.

— Você sempre come tanto depois que se recupera? — perguntou ela, atenta aos movimentos de Edward.

— Sim — respondeu ele entre garfadas. Assim que terminou, Isabella retirou-se do quarto com a bandeja, deixando-o sozinho.

Entretanto, no momento em que ela partiu, o conde quis chamá-la de volta. Seus pensamentos confundiam-lhe a mente. Seu orgulho o instigara a mantê-la distante, e talvez estivesse tentando se preservar um pouco. Não seria fácil deixar este mundo, e a ideia de abandonar a esposa era-lhe quase insuportável.

Detestava precisar dela, portanto, acabava magoando-a, afastando-a, dizendo coisas terríveis e usando seu corpo para saciar o incontrolável desejo que o possuíra apesar de todas as tentativas de autocontrole. Seu comportamento não havia mudado em nada.

Mas cometera o maior erro quando Isabella lhe dissera que se preocupava com sua saúde, com seu bem-estar. Não suportou escutar aquelas palavras, ainda mais por ser o que mais desejava nessa vida.

Por que seu coração era tão fraco? Edward adormeceu perdido em tantos pensamentos, mas, surpreendentemente acordou muito bem disposto.

Emmett apareceu.

— Você nos assustou, garoto — disse ele, tentando sorrir. — Cuide-se melhor.

Depois de meia hora, Isabella entrou e expulsou o cunhado. Por mais que Edward gostasse do comportamento impertinente dela em seu quarto, não queria mais ser bajulado. Tomou banho, vestiu-se e insistiu em fazer as refeições com o resto da família.

A neve havia derretido um pouco, e Emmett os informou de que planejava retornar a Londres na manhã seguinte.

— Partirei desde que você esteja melhor, meu irmão.

— Estou bem. Não quero que fique aqui me vigiando e esperando que eu tenha outro ataque.

Era o tipo de resposta que sempre dava para Emmett, que mesmo assim ficou pálido.

— Está certo — disse. — Então partirei amanhã.

Isabella contou-lhe sobre a última carta da mãe, relatando sobre a alegria de Seth em ficar com os primos... Tinha primos?

Seu rosto se transformou na medida em que falava sobre a inveja dos outros garotos dos brinquedos que o irmão acabara de ganhar. Ao colocar a carta na mesa, agradeceu Edward pela generosidade em presentear o garoto. Seus olhos brilhavam.

Alegando cansaço, ele se recolheu logo. Como esperava, Isabella chegou um pouco depois. Ao entrar no quarto, tomou-a nos braços e sentiu o calor do desejo correndo-lhe nas veias.

Amou-a lentamente, redescobrindo o corpo maravilhoso.

Depois abraçou-a e ficou olhando para o teto.

— O que teria feito se eu não a houvesse escolhido para ser minha esposa? — perguntou.

— Não sei. Seria capaz de tudo para ajudar minha família. Qualquer coisa. — Ela olhou para o marido, descansando o queixo em seu ombro. — Por que escolheu justamente a mim?

— Isabella, você foi a única mulher que preenchia todos os requisitos.

— Como assim? O Sr. Jenks não lhe apresentou outras candidatas?

— Para que entrevistar mais mulheres se já havia me decidido? As candidatas eram inúmeras, mas nenhuma dama da sociedade aceitaria casar comigo. Já se esqueceu de todos os rumores?

— Você sempre toca neste assunto — disse ela, franzindo o cenho. — Tem tanto orgulho assim?

— Claro que tenho orgulho dos rumores — respondeu o conde, rindo. — Eles fazem jus ao nome, mesmo que não sejam verídicos.

— Lá vem você com seus enigmas!

Edward queria beijá-la, mas achou melhor explicar-se.

— Noventa e nove por cento de todos os comentários que escutou são falsos. E o resto que pode ser verdade é tão distorcido que também acaba sendo falso. — Ele respirou profundamente, notando que seria mais difícil explicar aquilo do que imaginara a princípio. — Mas não pense que sou um santo, Isabella. Não impus muitas restrições em minha vida, mas sou um homem bastante reservado.

— Quer dizer que nunca fez amor com uma duquesa na fonte de seu jardim durante um baile oferecido para celebrar seu trigésimo aniversário?

— Ela fazia trinta e cinco anos — respondeu com calma. — E não foi um baile. Todos sabem sobre a fonte porque ela comentou com apenas cinquenta amigas mais próximas e queridas. Tinha muito orgulho da história.

— Mas era casada.

— Sim, com um cretino que a detestava e dormia com qualquer mulher que o aceitasse. Por que estou tentando me explicar? Eu lhe disse que mereço minha reputação, mesmo que cercada de mentiras.

— Eu não entendo como consegue levar uma vida tão sossegada hoje em dia. Quero dizer, aqui no campo. Não sente falta de Londres, de seus amigos, das festas.

— Não. — respondeu Edward sem hesitar. — Acho que na verdade, eu detestava tudo aquilo. Estava simplesmente cumprindo meu destino.

— O quê? — gritou Isabella. — Essa você precisa me explicar!

Mas Edward não podia fazê-lo. Não naquele momento.

— Talvez algum dia eu o faça. Quando descobri minha doença, eu soube exatamente o que fazer.

— Ter um filho?

— Casar. Ter um filho legítimo com uma mulher forte o suficiente para educá-lo em minha ausência. Acho que você terá certa dificuldade em fazê-lo, caso ele puxe ao pai.

— Se tinha tanta certeza sobre o que fazer, por que esperou ficar doente para constituir família?

— Como a maioria dos homens, achei que tinha tempo, Uma família própria parecia algo tão distante, tão fora de alcance, como algo que eu não merecesse.

— Talvez você não quisesse realmente ter uma família.

— Talvez fosse o que eu mais quisesse.

Ela o estudou por alguns instantes.

— Você realmente odeia crianças?

— Como?

— Emmett me falou que você odeia crianças.

— Ele lhe disse isso? — Edward suspirou. — Não detesto crianças. Quer dizer, apenas as mal-educadas, e ódio é uma palavra muito forte. Elas estão sempre choramingando pelos cantos, exigindo atenção. Vivem querendo elogios quando fazem aqueles rabiscos e... — O conde parou de falar ao ver a expressão incrédula de Isabella. Por Deus, mais uma vez não medira suas palavras! — Bella, não sou um homem dedicado à família. Sou egoísta e só penso em mim. Dessa forma, tenho pouco tempo para apreciar a graça das crianças.

— Quem lhe disse isso? — perguntou, irritada.

— O quê?

— Que é egoísta e só pensa em você?

De repente, a expressão dele tornou-se séria.

— Meu pai — respondeu ele antes que pudesse se conter.

— Que terrível! Acho que um pai deveria ser mais sensível com seu próprio filho.

Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu contente com a abordagem inocente de Isabella sobre o assunto. Entretanto, não se preocupou em dizer que concordava com o pai.


	16. Capítulo 14

**CATORZE**

Novembro passou depressa, terminando com a decepção de Isabella ao descobrir que não engravidara. Além disso, sua mãe havia enviado uma carta solicitando mais dinheiro para pagar as despesas da clínica, o que a deixou em desespero. Para piorar a situação, o Natal se aproximava.

Todas as suas economias já tinham sido enviadas à mãe para custear o tratamento de Seth, exceto a pequena quantia que guardara para comprar um presente para Edward. Não tinha a menor ideia do que compraria, do que o agradaria, portanto, escolheu algo completamente frívolo. Encontrou-o em, uma loja na cidade. Um tigre esculpido em marfim sobre uma caixa folhada a ouro. A parte interna tinha forro de veludo azul. Comprou-a mais pela graça do felino, pois a combinação de beleza e perigo a lembravam do marido.

A saúde de Edward ia muito bem. Sofrera apenas um ataque leve quando saíra para cavalgar com Emmett.

A época do Natal contagiou a todos, e a casa foi toda enfeitada com motivos natalinos. Montaram uma grande árvore no salão. Isabella ajudou a pendurar os adornos nas velas. Também embrulhou o presente do marido com papel colorido.

— Ah, a _tannenbaum_ — disse ele, elogiando seu trabalho. — Uma bela tradição alemã que nos foi trazida pelo príncipe consorte.

— Você gosta?

— Tem certo charme.

— Quais outras tradições natalinas vocês costumam celebrar em Hawking Park?

Ele contou-lhe sobre o coral que vinha da cidade, sobre a missa realizada na pequena capela e sobre o peru recheado que a Sra. Weber sempre preparava.

Distraído, Edward pegou alguns enfeites e se pôs a ajudá-la enquanto falava sobre os natais passados.

— Minha mãe sempre tinha a casa cheia. Meu pai ficava de lado, observando-a receber os convidados. Todos trocavam presentes. É assim que me lembro deles. Ela, sempre o centro das atenções, e papai em seu canto. Um estranho jamais saberia que ele era o dono da casa.

— Emmett me contou que ela era encantadora — disse Isabella, lembrando-se das comemorações em sua família. Rennée fazia o possível para alegrar os filhos. Charlie, por outro lado, ficava bebendo e gritando ordens.

— Mamãe conseguia inspirar adoração, o que era bom, pois ela precisava de bajulação. — Edward ficou em silêncio, lembrando-se daquele tempo remoto.

— Você também a adorava — disse Isabella, dando um passo para a frente.

— Claro. Acho que ela teria gostado muito de você — falou ele, sorrindo.

Ela sentiu o coração se alegrar com o elogio.

— Também tenho certeza de que nos daríamos bem.

— Não sei. Mamãe era uma pessoa muito excêntrica. Seu charme tinha alguns pontos negativos. Era uma pessoa bastante absorta e, portanto excelente para julgar o caráter dos outros. Ela me achava uma companhia agradável.

— Pare com isso, Edward — exasperou-se Isabella. — Você está sempre se condenando. Sei que seu pai o acusou de coisas terríveis, mas você é uma pessoa boa.

— Verdade? E você acha que me conhece?

— Acho que sim. Você é uma fraude, meu caro marido.

— Fraude?

— Sim. Você se mostra cruel e bravo, mas na verdade não é nada disso.

— Quer dizer que sou inofensivo como um cordeiro?

— Não. Pelo que me lembro, o cordeiro sou eu. Você, Edward, é definitivamente o felino. Furtivo e astuto, belo e, cheio de graça. Um tigre.

— Um tigre? Se for assim que você me vê, terei de viver com esse fardo — disse, com um indício de sorriso nos lábios.

Isabella alegrou-se por ele ter aceito a brincadeira. Talvez gostasse do presente.

— E você? — perguntou o conde, puxando-a. — Acho que a imagem de cordeiro não lhe cabe mais, se é que um dia coube.

— Eu?

— Sim. Acho que me casei com uma loba fantasiada de carneiro.

— Um lobo, um tigre e um cordeiro. Acho que Hawking Park está se transformando em um zoológico.

— As maravilhas do comportamento animal são fascinantes. Especialmente os rituais de acasalamento. Quer que eu demonstre?

— Você realmente é um depravado — brincou ela, empurrando-o para trás.

— Está vendo? Até você admite. Agora esqueça estes enfeites, e vamos subir. Quero mostrar-lhe o quão depravado posso ser.

— Já participei de uma demonstração dessa e posso admitir que você seja mesmo um depravado.

— Quem é depravado? — interrompeu Emmett. Isabella afastou-se do marido e ajeitou a saia. — Adoro uma fofoca.

— Que tal ficou nossa árvore de Natal? — perguntou ela a fim de distraí-lo.

— Muito bonita — disse, analisando o aposento. — Sabe, eu nunca venho aqui.

Edward escondeu o aborrecimento por ter sido interrompido.

— Eu estava dizendo para Isabella como mamãe amava receber seus convidados aqui. Como não faço muitas festas, quase não entramos no salão.

— É verdade — concordou Emmett, pegando uma estatueta Dresden. Quando Isabella viu a obra, sentiu certa insegurança. Seu presente não chegava nem aos pés daquela obra de arte. — Todos os tesouros da mamãe. Lembra-se deste? — Ele se virou para Edward com uma poncheira de cristal na mão. — Achávamos que servia para dar banho em pássaros!

Edward mostrou-se tenso, mas o irmão nem notou e continuou a falar.

— Lembro-me do Natal em que ela a ganhou. De uma princesa russa ou algo parecido. Recorda-se dela, Edward? Era uma linda mulher.

Isabella logo associou a princesa russa à bela Irina.

Olhou ansiosa para o marido. Edward sustentou o olhar por alguns instantes antes de se voltar para uma peça Waterford.

— Eu sempre detestei esta.

— Mas vale uma fortuna. Olhe a pequena pastora!

Ele tocou a elegante figura pintada de rosa e verde. Estraguei minha vida quando coloquei meus soldados ao redor dela em uma grande cena de batalha debaixo do piano. Ela era Helena de Tróia, e os soldados tinham de capturá-la. Olhe ainda se veem as cicatrizes da batalha.

— Sua mãe deve ter ficado furiosa — comentou Isabella.

— Ela apenas riu — devolveu Emmett. — Ela me achava muito criativo. Foi papai quem me deu à bronca.

— Papai nunca encostou um só dedo em você. Ele tinha muito orgulho do filho caçula — disse Edward, recuperado da irritação momentânea.

— Mas mesmo assim ele me repreendia. Dizia que eu precisava aprender a respeitar as coisas da mamãe.

— Que estranho — comentou Edward. — Mamãe não costumava se importar com essas obras. O fato vem para comprovar que ele jamais a compreendeu.

— Você deve estar aborrecida, não? — Emmett dirigiu-se à cunhada.

Ela negou com um aceno de cabeça. Na verdade, gostaria que conversassem mais sobre as recepções da mãe. Talvez conseguisse mais informações sobre a princesa russa que Edward amara.

A necessidade crescente em saber, acompanhada da angustia, eram sinais inegáveis de uma emoção indesejada. Apesar de todas as evidências, Isabella se recusava a admitir, mesmo para si mesma, que se tratava de ciúme. Sim, ciúme de imaginar o marido com outra mulher. E ele chamara seu nome nos momentos de delírio.

— Isabella?

— Sim? Oh, meu Deus, eu me perdi em meus pensamentos.

— Deixe seu corpo aqui — brincou ele. — Gosto muito de olhar para você e, considerando a chegada de Emmett, temo ter de me contentar apenas com isso.

As palavras foram dirigidas apenas a Isabella, mas mesmo assim ela enrubesceu. Olhou para o cunhado, que pareceu não ter escutado.

— Emmett sugeriu um passeio a cavalo. O que você acha?

— Perfeito. Vou subir para trocar de roupa.

Ele a acompanhou e, depois de prontos, os dois desceram as escadas de braços dados.

— Vamos pedir para a Sra. Weber preparar um pouco de chocolate quente para levarmos — sugeriu Edward.

— Eu falo com ela, Edward. Espere-me no estábulo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Isabella ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-lhe ligeiramente os lábios. Ele segurou-a perto de seu corpo por alguns instantes.

— Vá antes que seja tarde demais — brincou Edward.

A Sra. Weber ficou contente por poder preparar a bebida.

— É lógico que vocês precisam de algo para aquecê-los em um dia como este. Se nevar mais, a paisagem ficará ainda mais linda.

Isabella agradeceu e levou a cesta cheia de guloseimas que a cozinheira havia preparado.

— Nós não vamos ficar uma semana! — brincou.

— Os homens têm um apetite gigante — explicou a Sra. Weber. — Não devemos deixar que passem fome.

— Isso seria impossível com você nesta casa. Não sei como Edward e Emmett não engordam.

Os dois irmãos a esperavam, como o combinado, prontos para partir.

— Achei que fosse precisar de uma carreta — disse ela, indicando a cesta pesada. Edward tirou-a das mãos da esposa e acomodou-a em seu cavalo. — A Sra. Weber leva a comida muito a sério.

— Que bom para nós — disse Emmett, espiando pelo guardanapo xadrez. — Pães de mel!

Eles partiram, seguindo com cuidado pelas trilhas cheias de neve. Edward foi na frente e os levou até um lago congelado. Emmett continuou, dizendo que daria mais uma volta.

— Quer descer? — perguntou ele.

— Não acho que as saias sejam perfeitas para cavalgar — respondeu Isabella enquanto descia do cavalo. — Prefiro calças.

— Está com frio? — Edward se aproximou e envolveu-lhe os ombros com seus braços fortes.

— Não. — respondeu ela, beijando-o.

— Você quer me provocar?

— Mas o que estou fazendo? Não posso nem mais dar um beijo em meu próprio marido?

— Você está me enlouquecendo.

Ela sorriu.

— Minha atitude é imperdoável, não? Como conseguirei me desculpar? Talvez deva massagear-lhe as costas e depois tirar suas roupas. Então...

— Já basta — interrompeu o conde. Os dois caíram na risada. Emmett voltou, impedindo-os de continuar com as brincadeiras. Eles tomaram o chocolate quente e comeram alguns pães de mel. Os olhos de Edward eram como uma carícia, e ela nunca tinha sentido tamanha felicidade.

Todos voltaram despreocupados e alegres.

Após o jantar, Edward avisou que se recolheria. Isabella pediu desculpas ao cunhado e logo dirigiu-se a seu próprio quarto.

O conde já a esperava na cama, deitado de lado com a cabeça apoiada na mão.

— Então você decidiu colocar logo um fim a minha miséria — brincou.

— Achei que havia deixado bem claro, senhor meu marido, como incitaria seu desejo — disse ela, mordiscando-lhe o lóbulo. — E é exatamente o que pretendo fazer.


	17. Capítulo 15

**QUINZE**

Isabella pegou a carta da mãe e releu-a algumas vezes. Pela centésima vez, imaginou qual seria a reação do marido se lhe contasse sobre a doença de Seth e lhe pedisse à quantia que precisava para pagar a mensalidade da clínica. Por mais que desejasse ser sincera, jamais poderia contar a Edward que o enganara. Não arriscaria uma possível rejeição. Nem pelo irmão, nem por ela.

Dessa forma, sua principal preocupação no momento era conseguir o dinheiro. Sofrera vários ataques de culpa por ter vendido o colar de diamantes. Decidira fazê-lo em um momento de ressentimento. Agora, entretanto, não sabia como agir.

— Bom dia — cumprimentou Edward com um sorriso.

Emmett balançou o garfo, pois estava com a boca cheia.

— Bom dia — respondeu ela, tentando parecer o mais casual possível. Já se acostumara aos olhares do marido, mas o peso de seu olhar após a noite anterior a encabulava demais.

Emmett terminou de mastigar e entrou na conversa, que tornou-se amena tão logo ela serviu-se de ovos mexidos e torradas.

Algum tempo depois, os homens se retiraram para tratar de negócios. Isabella levantou-se e, antes de mudar de ideia, foi direto para o salão.

A estatueta Dresden e a pastora de porcelana estavam no lugar, mas não viu a poncheira Waterford.

Ela estranhou e lembrou-se de Edward dizendo como detestava aquela peça. Talvez a tivesse tirado dali. Não fazia diferença, pois era muito grande para o que tinha em mente. Não teria nem aonde escondê-la.

Pegou a estatueta Dresden e levou-a para seu quarto. Em seus aposentos, enfiou a peça debaixo da cama e escreveu uma nota rápida ao Sr. Fuller, o homem a quem vendera o colar de diamantes: _Se gostou da joia, tenho outro objeto que pode interessá-lo_. Incluiu uma possível data para um encontro e pediu que um servente enviasse a mensagem.

Ficou quieta por um longo tempo, sentindo-se a pior das mulheres. Seu humor ainda piorou quando pensou o que lhe aconteceria se Edward descobrisse que estava sendo roubado pela própria esposa.

A noite de Natal começou com a reunião da criadagem.

Edward deu um envelope para cada, e agradeceu-lhes pelo bom serviço. Nunca dera muita importância aos criados antes, mas aquela equipe era eficiente e merecia ser recompensada. A julgar pelas expressões, todos se surpreenderam ao escutá-lo expressar seus elogios.

Ephraim pegou o envelope e apenas inclinou a cabeça após as palavras de agradecimento do patrão. A Sra. Weber teve de se controlar para não cair em prantos. Quando terminou, o conde sentiu uma grande satisfação por ter acertado as contas, além da parte financeira, com aquelas pessoas que estavam ao seu lado havia anos. Provavelmente não teria outro natal e fora importante ter-lhes recompensado com dinheiro e elogios.

Quando os criados foram dispensados, Emmett, Isabella e Edward se dirigiram para o salão. As velas na árvore estavam acesas. O ambiente era aconchegante, refletiu o conde, reclinando-se no sofá enquanto escutava o irmão tocar uma peça no piano. Isabella estava sentada confortavelmente ao seu lado, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

Edward tinha plena consciência de estar ingressando em um território que deveria evitar desde o início. Estava se tornando muito afetuoso com a esposa. Entretanto, não se preocupava. Ele, que envolvera seu coração em uma redoma impenetrável desde o dia em que a condessa arruinara sua inocência juvenil, estava apreciando a vida de casado.

Enquanto Emmett tocava, os olhos de Edward percorriam o salão. Era como se estivesse vivo de novo. A única diferença entre este ano e o anterior era a presença de Isabella e do ridículo pinheiro todo enfeitado, ardente e brilhante, parecendo coberto por diamantes.

Foi então que se lembrou.

— Você não está usando o colar que eu lhe dei — disse o conde, tocando-a nos ombros. — Achei que o colocaria no natal.

— Eu me esqueci — disse ela, tentando controlar o nervosismo. — Não estou acostumada a usar joias.

O som de vozes os interrompeu. O coral da cidade havia chegado. Ephraim abriu a porta de entrada, e o grupo vestido de branco e vermelho se posicionou no hall de entrada. Cantaram noite feliz e outras canções natalinas. Em seguida, todos se dirigiram para a sala de refeições, onde a Sra. Weber os aguardava com seu banquete.

Em anos anteriores, Edward ficara distante, tal como seu pai costumava fazer, observando os rituais em silêncio. Naquela noite, entretanto, descobriu-se conversando com as pessoas, percebendo pela primeira vez que eram bastante agradáveis.

Quando partiram, ele puxou Isabella de lado e disse:

— Tenho um presente para você.

— Eu também.

Ele tirou um pequeno pacote do bolso e entregou-o à esposa.

— Você deveria tê-lo colocado debaixo da árvore — brincou ela. Foi até lá e pegou o presente de Edward.

— Você primeiro — disse ele.

Isabella abriu a caixa. Era um perfume, uma mistura sofisticada de especiarias e flores, em um elegante vaporizador. Ao lado, havia um laço de seda amarrado em um anel. Isabella arregalou os olhos. Edward desamarrou a fita e colocou-lhe o anel no dedo.

Era uma aliança de ouro com pequenas safiras e diamantes.

— É maravilhoso! exclamou. — Também foi de sua mãe?

— Não, mandei fazer este anel especialmente para você. Azul é a sua cor.

— Desde quando você é tão loquaz? — perguntou ela, sorrindo. — Obrigada, Edward. Agora abra o seu. Não chega nem aos pés do meu, é muito simples, desculpe-me.

O conde sorriu, divertindo-se com a sensação de ansiedade em seu peito. O simples fato de saber que ela se preocupara em comprar um presente já o alegrava.

Era uma caixa enfeitada com um belo tigre na tampa.

O tigre. Isabella havia lhe dito que ele a fazia lembrar-se de um tigre, o que indicava que o presente tinha um significado especial.

— Nem sei se usará a caixa. É mais para decoração, mas pode guardar suas abotoaduras, por exemplo.

— Bella, gostei muito. É um presente especial, mais do que o meu. — Ele não conseguia engolir o nó em sua garganta. — O tigre, hein? Obrigado. Vou guardá-lo com carinho.

— Verdade? Você gostou?

— Sim, claro que sim, sua tola. Você ainda não me beijou.

— Nem você — disse ela, rindo.

— Chegaremos a um meio-termo? — perguntou o conde, trazendo-a para si e beijando-a.

Emmett, com sua costumeira falta de tato, interrompeu-os.

— Posso cumprimentar minha cunhada? — indagou e lançou um olhar maroto para o irmão.

Edward tolerou o ligeiro beijo que Emmett deu em sua esposa, espantado pelo fato de um gesto tão inocente deixa-lo tão irritado. Foi apoderado por um insano pensamento de que talvez os dois pudessem se casar após sua morte.

Matando a ideia, caminhou até a janela e olhou para a noite. A neve cobria o gramado e as árvores, brilhando com o luar. Edward lutou contra a onda de emoção desagradável, tentando controlá-la para não estragar a noite.

Olhou para a esposa e o irmão, sentindo-se um intruso, mas a parte racional de seu cérebro lhe disse que era uma ideia ridícula.

Era sua casa. Isabella era sua esposa e jamais havia se insinuado para Emmett. Na verdade, vinha mostrando uma grande afeição por Edward, algo que não esperava acontecer quando havia assinado o acordo. Olhou ao redor do salão para afastar os pensamentos que o perturbavam.

Foi então que notou a ausência da poncheira Waterford.

Não teria nem percebido se Emmett não tivesse tocado no assunto apenas alguns dias atrás. E também sentiu falta da estatueta Dresden.

Estranho. Virou-se a fim de perguntar para os dois se sabiam de algo, mas uma força maior o impediu. Não sabia ao certo o motivo.

Desde a morte de sua mãe, todos os objetos haviam permanecido intocados no salão. O sumiço repentino de dois objetos era mais do que coincidência.

Com esforço, voltou-se para Isabella e Emmett. Eles conversavam e riam alegremente. Edward não conseguiu evitar o nó em sua garganta. Será que no Natal seguinte, quando não estivesse mais presente, eles brindariam e celebrariam juntos? Será que se tornariam amantes?

Isabella virou-se para o marido, e a expressão alegre tornou-se séria.

— Edward, há algo errado? Você está doente?

— Não. — respondeu, obrigando-se a sorrir. — De forma alguma. Vamos nos recolher?

— Está bem —. Concordou ela, dando-lhe o braço.

Um golpe afetou-lhe o coração ao notar como fora injusto. Aquela mulher jamais lhe dera motivos para duvidar de sua honradez. Sempre fora compassiva e devota. E até dissera que se preocupava.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Edward relaxou. Sabia que Isabella era uma mulher pura e honesta, que jamais faria qualquer coisa para enganá-lo. Seu próprio passado o deixara cheio de suspeitas, sempre esperando o pior. Isabella era totalmente confiável. Tinha certeza disso.

Edward passou mal na madrugada de natal, mas o ataque não foi dos piores. Isabella ficou ao lado dele segurando-lhe a mão enquanto dormia e mantendo-se alerta para que não piorasse.

Emmett entrou no quarto. Isabella levou o dedo aos lábios, pedindo silêncio.

— Ele está dormindo — murmurou.

— O ataque foi forte?

— Não, e já foi medicado.

— Graças a Deus. — Ele ficou ali por alguns instantes. — Sei que não é muito apropriado dizê-lo, mas eu o amo. Mais do que como irmão. Sempre o idolatrei quando criança e acho que ainda hoje o admiro como antes. Não suporto vê-lo assim.

Isabella levantou-se e o abraçou.

— Acalme-se, Emmett. Tudo ficará bem.

— Você promete? Estou tão apavorado, Isabella.

Ele se afastou e tentou recuperar o autocontrole.

— Emmett? — chamou a voz fraca de Edward. Ele correu para o lado do irmão, recomposto.

— Está melhor?

— Ainda está aí? — resmungou o conde. Isabella lhe deu água para beber.

— Estou de partida. Vim apenas me despedir.

— Não quero que perca suas festas por minha causa.

— Fique tranquilo — disse ele, indo até a porta.

Isabella o acompanhou e perguntou:

— Você vai logo?

— Tenho de sair daqui — respondeu.

Isabella sentiu-se um pouco inquieta. Muitas pessoas não conseguiam lidar com a doença, e Emmett era uma delas. Sempre se afastava quando o irmão tinha um ataque. Deveria compreender, mas a situação a irritava. Sabia o que era ver um irmão querido padecer sob seus próprios olhos, mas jamais pensara em abandoná-lo por sua própria dor.

Ao lembrar-se de Seth, ela agradeceu por o garoto estar passando bem nos últimos dias. A última carta de Rennée agradecia a generosa quantia de dinheiro que recebera e relatava que o filho melhorara a olhos vistos. Isabella sentia tanta falta deles.

Havia vendido à estatueta Dresden. Como ousara julgar Emmett? Perguntou-se, arrasada. Ele não tinha coragem para enfrentar a doença de Edward, mas não era ladrão.

— Você está com fome? — perguntou ela, mas o conde havia adormecido de novo. Ficou olhando para as belas feições do marido. Se suas suspeitas estivessem certas, teria uma ótima notícia para lhe dar quando acordasse. Por mais que quisesse agradá-lo, preferia ter certeza. Queria lhe contar que conseguira engravidar. Queria tanto dar-lhe um filho... Muito mais do que apenas para cumprir sua parte no acordo.

Queria ficar a vida toda ao lado daquele homem. Queria vê-lo brincando com o filho. Queria vê-lo no jardim, sem camisa, suando no sol enquanto cuidava de suas preciosas rosas. Queria vê-lo de cabelos brancos e com o rosto enrugado, olhando-a com o mesmo desejo de hoje.

Havia se apaixonado perdidamente por Edward Masen. Tentara evitar, mas não conseguira.

Admitir o amor para si mesma de nada adiantava. Só o tornava mais real. A situação era desesperadora, e ela não tinha forças para evitar. Queria, como Emmett, poder fugir. Mas para onde iria, se o único lugar em que queria estar era ao lado do marido?

Os pensamentos turbulentos continuaram a atormentá-la até que Edward acordou algumas horas depois.

— Que dia é hoje? — perguntou com a voz rouca.

— Terça-feira. Você não ficou inconsciente por muito tempo.

Edward massageou as têmporas.

— Está com dor de cabeça?

— Não muito. Os últimos ataques não têm sido fortes, não é?

— Isso já aconteceu antes?

— Não. Eles normalmente variam de intensidade. Desde que nos casamos, os ataques são menos frequentes. Além daquele forte, todos foram mais fracos.

— Talvez esteja melhorando. Quer que eu chame o médico? Talvez eles pudessem reexaminá-lo e...

— Nada de médicos! Eles não sabem de nada e só querem sugar meu dinheiro!

— Mas se a doença estiver melhorando precisamos descobrir imediatamente!

— Talvez seja apenas minha imaginação, ou quem sabe minha vontade de viver tenha despertado. Mas não posso ignorar o inevitável. Não, Bella, consultei os melhores médicos. — Ele olhou-a com espanto. — Você realmente se importa, não é?

— Claro que sim!

Ele esticou o braço e tocou-lhe o rosto com os dedos.

Isabella pressionou a palma da mão contra seu rosto, querendo que o marido compartilhasse da intensidade de seus sentimentos.

— Doce Bella — murmurou ele —, estou faminto.

Isabella sorriu. A rapidez com que ele se recuperava a espantava. Era tão estranho vê-lo bem disposto depois de horas de inconsciência.

— Vou pedir para a Sra. Weber lhe preparar algo bem gostoso.

Ele relaxou nos travesseiros assim que Isabella saiu. No andar de baixo, ela deparou-se com Emmett e vários serventes carregando sua bagagem.

— Achei que já tinha partido — comentou ela.

— Eu tive de separar alguns documentos que Edward havia me pedido.

— Que bom você poder ajudá-lo, Emmett — disse Isabella, tocando-lhe o braço. — Saber que cuida dos negócios diminui sua preocupação.

— Foi você quem fez toda a diferença, cara cunhada. Desde que a conheceu, Edward mudou muito.

— Obrigada, mas eu não fiz nada — começou ela.

— Você fez tudo — interrompeu Emmett. — Volto logo. Cuide bem dele.

— Pode ficar tranquilo.

Eles se despediram, e Isabella seguiu para a cozinha.

— O conde está pronto para o banquete? – Perguntou a Sra. Weber.

Isabella sorriu, alegre e excitada com o otimismo da melhora da doença de Edward.

— Ele sempre fica faminto quando se recupera de um ataque, portanto, prepare uma bandeja bem cheia.

— Que Deus o abençoe, pobre homem. Nunca sabe o que esperar. Os ataques do pai eram parecidos, mas não tão fortes. É terrível. Ele é um homem tão bom.

— Sim — concordou Isabella. — É um homem muito bom. — Ela olhou para a cozinheira. — Você conheceu o pai de Edward?

— Sim. Também era um homem maravilhoso. Muito quieto. Bem diferente da esposa, mas os dois se completavam. Ele adorava os filhos. Era gentil, porém inflexível.

— Ele e Edward tiveram algum desentendimento? — Isabella atreveu-se a perguntar. — Acho que o conde nutre certo ressentimento pelo pai.

— Ah, ele era um garoto terrível — disse a cozinheira, rindo. — Quando jovem, era bonito e sensível. A mãe o chamava de pequeno poeta, pois sempre queria estar ao redor de seus amigos. Depois, na adolescência, ele ficou mais frio, menos alegre, irritadiço. O pai não gostou nada desse comportamento. — A Sra. Weber colocou molho sobre a batata. — Nunca disse nada, mas era evidente. Quando a esposa faleceu, o coitado entrou em depressão. Seu coração parou de funcionar, pois estava partido. Eu sempre digo que ele ficou completamente perdido sem Esme.

A expressão de Isabella ficou triste.

— Foi quando o conde se rebelou. Ficava em Londres farreando o tempo todo. Entretanto, quando o pai morreu, o conde Edward estava ao seu lado. Foi um dia triste. Ele ficou mais abalado do que imaginei. Ficou muito tempo trancado no quarto, depois voltou para Londres. Pelo que soube, ficou bebendo até não poder mais. — Ela enxugou os olhos cheios de lágrimas. — Ninguém compreende os planos do Senhor quando se vê um homem tão jovem e tão doente.

— Então ele voltou a Hawking Park ao descobrir a doença?

— Logo depois que vocês se conheceram. Ele a manteve em segredo e, de repente, vocês se casaram. Muitas pessoas querem conhecer quem roubou o coração do conde.

— Foi tudo muito rápido — concordou Isabella.

— Bem, a bandeja está pronta — disse ela, esfregando as mãos. — Vou pedir a Collin para levá-la até o quarto do conde. — Obrigada pela conversa, Sra. Weber. Há várias coisas sobre meu marido que desconheço, e não gosto de ficar perguntando para não aborrecê-lo.

— Sei que você se preocupa com ele, querida. Eu também me preocupo. Podemos rogar por um milagre.

Isabella assentiu incapaz de falar.

Ela o perderia, mas não conseguia aceitar a ideia.

_Meu Deus_, pensou, _preciso de um milagre_.


	18. Capítulo 16

**DEZESSEIS**

A recuperação de Edward foi rápida e completa, e depois de alguns dias, ele retomou a rotina. Cavalgava quase todos os dias com seu adorado Baltazar. Isabella o acompanhava de vez em quando em sua égua. O conde adorava vê-la com os cabelos ao vento, as faces rosadas. Parecia um anjo.

Ela era uma companhia encantadora. Sempre iam até o delta apreciar a magnífica paisagem. Algumas vezes desmontavam, e Edward a olhava com malícia. Isabella ria e dizia que estava muito frio. A brincadeira tornou-se frequente, mas os batimentos dele sempre se aceleravam pois realmente tinha intenção de um dia deitá-la no gramado, despi-la e amá-la em meio ao aroma campestre. Na primavera...

Talvez vivesse mais uma primavera. Não pensava com frequência em sua doença, afinal sentia-se cada vez melhor. Apesar dos protestos contrários, uma recente esperança de que não morreria tão cedo começou a nascer em seu íntimo.

Um dia depois de um desses passeios, quando estavam bebendo chá ao lado da lareira na sala de estar, Edward notou que a esposa estava se comportando de maneira diferente, como se seus pensamentos estivessem longe. Na verdade, a distração já durava alguns dias.

Ele a observou analisar o fogo, descontente consigo devido às suspeitas que começavam a se firmar em sua mente. Era tolice pensar nisso, mas a ideia de Isabella estar pensando no tempo que demoraria a ficar viúva não parava de atormentá-lo.

— Edward? — chamou ela, quebrando o interminável silêncio.

— Sim?

Isabella não conseguia olhá-lo nos olhos, o que aumentou ainda mais suas desconfianças.

— Eu pensei em esperar mais um pouco para contar, mas tenho quase certeza. Quer dizer, tenho certeza. Acho.

Ele esperou. O som de seus batimentos cardíacos tamborilava em seus ouvidos.

— Estou grávida, Edward. Minhas regras estão atrasadas há quase três semanas, e estou começando a sentir alguns sintomas. — Ela parou para tomar fôlego. — Eu preferia ter contado a novidade depois de falar com o médico, mas não havia como marcar uma consulta sem lhe contar. Espero que seja verdade. Acho que é. Não gostaria de desaponta-lo com falsas esperanças.

O mundo limitou-se ao rosto angelical de Isabella. Adorável, esperançoso, aquela imagem ocupava sua mente enquanto tentava assimilar o que acabara de escutar. Levantou-se de repente, deu alguns passos para frente e se virou. Isabella estava em pé, e várias perguntas povoavam-lhe o pensamento. Edward sentiu uma lágrima chegar-lhe aos olhos e um nó na garganta.

Ele se virou.

Não conseguia raciocinar. Sua mente estava entorpecida.

Um forte estrondo em sua consciência quase fez que se ajoelhasse. A esposa lhe contava que seu maior sonho estava se realizando, e ele só conseguira pensar horrores sobre ela. Não se esqueceria desse seu comportamento imperdoável.

_Ah, meu Deus, um filho! _

Suaves pegadas no carpete indicaram que Isabella se aproximava. O conde esperou mais um pouco antes de tomá-la em seus braços.

Ela sorriu com os olhos brilhantes. Edward a manteve bem perto de seu corpo, enterrando o rosto nos perfumados cabelos. Queria protegê-la até não poder mais.

— Obrigado — foi tudo que conseguiu dizer. A tristeza e exultação se misturavam em uma emoção conturbada que o impedia de falar.

— Se estiver certa, acho que o bebê nascerá no próximo outono.

Quase um ano depois de terem se conhecido. As lembranças voltaram-lhe à mente. Isabella sentada no grande salão com aquele vestido azul apertando-lhe os seios. Mostrando-se corajosa e lutando para manter a compostura, não conseguira esconder o temor evidente em seus olhos. Edward agira como um debochado, mas ela o colocara em seu lugar sem hesitar.

O conde sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de rir. Começou como um ronco distante, depois floresceu uma bela gargalhada. Ele riu sem parar até que as lágrimas lhe escorreram pelo rosto.

Isabella ficou estarrecida, mas envolveu-lhe o rosto com as mãos e também riu. Um lindo som, misturando-se com o dele como em uma melodia.

_Seu filho. Seu legado. _

Ele fechou os olhos e murmurou uma prece de agradecimento. Fazia tempo que não rezava. Pelo visto, o Senhor não o havia esquecido por ter sido relapso.

Os dois subiram as escadas abraçados. Queria possuí-la, amá-la e dizer-lhe com seu corpo, suas mãos, seus lábios, como se sentia, pois não tinha palavras para expressar sua emoção.

— Podemos...? É seguro fazer amor?

Entrelaçando os braços no pescoço do marido, ela pressionou seu corpo contra o dele.

— Acho que não há problema algum, Edward. Caso sinta algum desconforto, avise-me. Fique sossegado — respondeu ela, beijando-o.

O conde pegou-a no colo, trancou a porta do quarto e levou-a para a cama.

Edward começou imediatamente a fazer planos de ir para Londres. Parecia muito excitado com a ideia, o que surpreendeu Isabella. Nunca o vira tão entusiasmado assim, mas desde a notícia da gravidez, ele era um novo homem. Era como se a escuridão tivesse deixado seu ser. Quase. O humor havia se tornado constante, mas ainda se notava um brilho triste em seus olhos. Ela podia quase ler seus pensamentos.

Ele imaginava se viveria o suficiente para ver o filho nascer.

Entretanto, nunca se deixava abater pelo mau humor.

Quando a instruía como educar a criança, Isabella concordava e, às vezes, o beijava. Se estavam sozinhos, acabavam fazendo amor.

Ele ficou maravilhado com as mudanças no corpo da esposa, espantado por não ter percebido antes que os mamilos haviam escurecido e que os seios estavam maiores. A barriga ainda não aparecia, e Edward não via a hora de vê-la.

E assim Isabella se perdia completamente nos braços de Edward, amando-o em segredo à medida que ele se transformava diante de seus olhos em um homem muito diferente do conde de Cullen que conhecera tempos atrás.

Era fácil amá-lo. Queria compartilhar seus sentimentos, mas não tinha coragem. Ele estava maravilhado, pois esperava seu tão sonhado filho. Não tinha nada a ver com ela.

Algumas vezes ela se esquecia de tudo. Esses eram os melhores momentos.

O pior foi quando teve de pagar a mensalidade da clínica de Seth novamente. Chamou o joalheiro e encontrou-o na cidade. Desta vez vendeu o candelabro de cristal.

— Ephraim, quem limpa o salão? — indagou Edward.

O mordomo franziu as sobrancelhas ao escutar a pergunta, nada característica ao conde.

— Maggie, senhor.

— Ela é a única?

— Na maioria das vezes. Mary a ajuda quando a limpeza é mais pesada, mas a Sra. Tanner confia apenas em Maggie, milorde.

— Quanto tempo faz que Maggie trabalha aqui? — perguntou ele, passando a mão nos lábios.

— Seis anos, milorde.

— Qual é a idade dela?

— Eu diria cerca de trinta anos. Trabalhou com os Cameron antes de vir para cá.

— Ela tem namorado?

— Não sei — respondeu Ephraim, arregalando os olhos.

— Descubra. O salão sempre fica trancado quando não o usam? Sim, creio que sim.

— Há alguma coisa o importunando no salão, senhor?

Edward ficou quieto por alguns instantes antes de responder.

— Sinto falta de várias peças. A poncheira Waterford, a estatueta Dresden, os candelabros de cristal e agora um pequeno vaso chinês. Estão desaparecendo aos poucos, o que me leva a crer que estou sendo roubado.

— Talvez a condessa as tenha colocado em outros aposentos para poder apreciá-los melhor — sugeriu o mordomo.

— Eu procurei em todos os cantos e não achei nada, mas também não lhe perguntei. — Não mencionaria sua desconfiança com Ephraim, pois sentia vergonha de duvidar da própria esposa. — Preferia que ela não soubesse.

— Está bem, senhor — respondeu ele, mas o tom de desaprovação era evidente em sua voz.

— Partiremos para Londres daqui três dias. Não quero que ninguém entre no salão enquanto eu não estiver aqui, nem mesmo para limpar. — Ele deu alguns passos para frente, e pensou em voz alta: — Há vários tesouros espalhados por esta casa, mas os presentes de minha mãe ficam no salão. Quase nunca usamos aquele aposento, de modo que demoraria mais para dar falta de uma peça. Alguém está sendo muito esperto, Ephraim, mas vou pegá-lo da próxima vez em que agir.

— Pode ficar sossegado que eu tomarei conta do salão.

Edward foi para o quarto de Isabella. Não via a hora de vê-la novamente. Era um sentimento tão tolo, e completamente sem sentido. Como se jamais tivesse perdido a alegria de ficar na companhia de uma mulher que admirava. Como se Irina jamais a tivesse roubado.

Isabella estava com Angela, discutindo o que levaria na viagem. Ao ver o marido, ela se virou e abriu um belo sorriso.

— Edward, que bom que está aqui. Precisarei de um vestido de festa? Ainda há tempo para a Sra. Newton fazer um novo? E a ópera? Acha que devemos ir? Não tenho nada adequado, a não ser o vestido que usei quando de minha primeira visita a Hawking Park.

— Não tenho nada contra aquele vestido.

— Você o aprecia? Eu não gosto de fazer roupas novas especialmente para ir a algum lugar. Parece-me algo tão frívolo.

— Sim, querida, não há necessidade de estar sempre com vestidos novos. Mas, apesar de todo o talento da Sra. Newton, visitaremos as modistas mais elegantes de Londres e lhes pediremos para criar roupas para seu debute como condessa de Cullen.

— Ah, Edward, não precisa...

— Eu insisto. Não se toca mais no assunto.

— Eu não sei o que está na moda no momento — disse ela, alegre com o bom humor do marido.

— Nem eu, mas será fácil descobrir.

— E agradável. Acho que daqui a pouco precisarei de vestidos maiores.

— Madame, a senhora ainda está magrinha — interrompeu Angela. Era a única servente da casa que costumava intrometer-se na conversa como se fosse igual. Para o espanto de Isabella, Edward não se incomodou. Na verdade, concordava com a criada.

— Não por muito tempo — relembrou Isabella. — E não vejo a hora de poder passar a mão em minha barriga.

Aquele calor absurdo começou de novo a se insinuar no corpo de Edward. Observou a esposa conversar com Angela, ordenando qual vestido e quais acessórios separar.

— Você não tem negócios para resolver, ou de repente se interessou por vestuário feminino? — perguntou ela

Edward estava prestes a tomá-la nos braços, mas achou melhor não fazê-lo na frente da criada.

— Preciso organizar uns papéis — disse ele. — Como estou me sentindo bem, voltei a tratar de assuntos que já havia delegado a Emmett.

— Então vá cuidar disso — disse ela, sorrindo —, pois está me deixando nervosa.


	19. Capítulo 17

**DEZESSETE**

Isabella começou a detestar Londres desde a ocasião da morte de seu pai. Suas ruas lotadas, a fuligem, a neblina e a umidade constante a incomodavam.

Mas nunca conhecera a Londres de Edward. A casa, verdadeiro palácio em Mayfair, próximo ao Hyde Park, era maravilhosa. Também ficava nas proximidades do palácio de Buckingham. Horas após sua chegada, pediu ao marido para darem um passeio de carruagem pela Grovesnor Street. Passaram pela Berkeley Square, depois retornaram pela Bond Street a fim de olhar suas lojas exclusivas, voltando pela Piccadilly. O dia estava claro, e não havia um só indício de neblina encobrindo a parte mais elegante da cidade.

— Aonde vamos agora? — perguntou ele, parando na frente da casa. — Quer dar um passeio a pé no parque?

Ela adorou a ideia, mas não tinha forças.

— Estou exausta, Edward. Prometo ir amanhã.

Os dois entraram, e o conde a acompanhou até o leito.

Ela jamais imaginou que gostaria tanto de ser mimada, mas o carinho de Edward a confortava.

— Descanse agora — disse com carinho. — E não discuta.

— Não quero perder o jantar — protestou Isabella.

— Fique sossegada. Eu há acordarei um pouco antes.

Relaxando, Isabella reclinou-se na cama do imenso quarto que ocupavam. Estavam em um único aposento, o que a deixava mais contente. As grandes janelas de vidro tinham vista para o parque. Edward fechou as cortinas e ficou ali até que a esposa adormecesse.

Como suspeitara, ele a esperou acordar sozinha. Era tarde e já havia escurecido. O fogo na lareira ainda ardia, comprovando que alguém colocara mais lenha. Edward apareceu algum tempo depois, informando que o jantar lhes seria servido ali. Isabella gostou da gentileza.

— Amanhã bem cedo faremos um passeio pelo parque — informou. — Depois iremos até a Bond Street para você começar a escolher alguns vestidos. Madame Littlesea é uma excelente modista e iremos a sua loja primeiro.

— Não quero prendê-lo o dia todo, Edward. Sei que tem muito trabalho para fazer.

— Na verdade, eu adiei meus compromissos para a semana que vem o que me deixa livre para passar a semana toda a seu lado. Pedi a Harry que tirasse a aldrava da porta. Não quero que fiquem batendo, enquanto você não tiver se recuperado da viagem.

— Ora, Edward, não sou uma boneca de porcelana.

— Não é? — brincou ele. — Mas parece. Tem o rosto perfeito, as faces rosadas e olhos que brilham como joias.

— Você parece poeta! — respondeu Isabella, alegre com a íntima amizade que havia se criado entre eles.

— Acho que sim. Mamãe costumava dizer que eu era poeta. Na verdade eu era o pequeno poeta dela, mas um homem não costuma se orgulhar com um elogio destes, mesmo quando jovem.

Isabella lembrou-se das palavras da Sra. Weber sobre o apelido que Esme dera ao filho e desejou não ter tocado no assunto.

— Eu não permiti esse tipo de brincadeira por muito tempo — confessou ele depois de alguns instantes. — Desde a adolescência.

Edward se calou de novo, mas Isabella queria saber mais a respeito de sua vida.

— O que aconteceu? Alguma coisa relacionada ao seu pai?

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente.

— Houve uma mulher, uma condessa russa, que conheci quando era garoto. Garoto? Eu já era quase homem, mas minha mente era imatura. Eu me encantei por ela. Era uma bela jovem, porém fria e distante. E me seduziu. Quando lhe disse que... Achava que estava apaixonado, ela riu de mim. Fingi que era uma brincadeira. Fui covarde para assumir a verdade.

— Irina? — perguntou Isabella. Edward arregalou os olhos. — Você mencionou o nome dela em um dos delírios. Simplesmente falou seu nome... Fiquei com ciúme — confessou ela.

— Nunca sinta ciúme dela — respondeu o conde. — Irina era uma mulher desprezível. — Ele se conteve, cerrando os punhos ao lado do corpo. — Eu mergulhei na vida devassa que Irina me apresentou. Eu me sentia um perfeito tolo. Queria provar a mim mesmo que minha dor não importava que eu era um homem do mundo.

— Foi quando você e seu pai brigaram?

— Nós nunca brigamos. É difícil explicar o que aconteceu. Minha mãe era condescendente, apenas perguntava quando eu me cansaria daquela vida. Na verdade ela nunca se preocupou. Meu pai não falava nada, e o silêncio indicava seu desagrado. Somente no momento de sua morte, ele falou sobre o desgosto que sentia por mim.

A voz de Edward ficou mais rouca, mais baixa, cheia de emoção.

— Parecia que ele esperara pacientemente que eu mudasse que me tornasse o filho de seus sonhos. Ele dizia que eu jamais realizara algo de útil em minha vida. Queria que eu me casasse e adotasse o título de conde, como ele havia feito. E tivesse herdeiros. Queria se assegurar de que a família Masen não terminaria ali, enterrada com as extravagâncias de um adolescente imprudente.

— Ah, Edward. Que difícil para você.

— Por quê? — perguntou ele, lançando-lhe um olhar feroz — Era verdade. Eu nunca fizera nada de grandioso. Quando papai morreu, acho que fiquei um pouco louco. Decidi que já que ele me achava um devasso, então me tornaria um da pior espécie. Quando me senti cansado de agir de maneira tão inconsequente, disse a mim mesmo que ainda tinha tempo de sobra para viver melhor e me afastei daquela vida despreocupada. Então fiquei doente. E o tempo não existia mais.

Isabella se levantou e aproximou-se dele. Ajoelhou-se a seu lado e pegou-lhe as mãos entre as suas.

— Agora você é um homem casado. E os Masen terão um herdeiro. Você realizou o desejo de seu pai.

— Mas não viverei para vê-lo, Bella. É uma sensação terrível.

— Vamos aproveitar nosso tempo — disse ela, tirando-lhe uma mecha de cabelo da testa. — Venha fazer amor comigo.

As mãos fortes a puxaram para perto de seu corpo. Edward cobriu-lhe os lábios com volúpia, ansiando por satisfazer-lhe o desejo. Com cuidado, pegou-a no colo e levou-a até a cama.

Com movimentos reverenciosos e lentos, Isabella tirou-lhe as roupas, tocando o corpo másculo na medida em que lhe ia sendo revelado. O conde foi ficando impaciente, e seu desejo aumentava cada vez mais, mas esforçou-se por tirar cada peça da vestimenta dela com a mesma calma. Continuando com as carícias, ela o provocou até escutar um gemido dos lábios do marido, indicando que não aguentaria muito tempo mais.

Ele virou-se de costas, e Isabella se colocou por cima.

— Você quer comandar a situação? — murmurou Edward, beijando-a. — Fique à vontade.

Enquanto ele lhe acariciava os seios, Isabella se movimentava com delicadeza, aumentando o ritmo na medida em que seu desejo crescia.

— Ah, Bella, você me faz esquecer de tudo...

Eles se amaram até gritarem em uníssono, deleitando-se com a chegada do clímax.

Sem fôlego, ela se deitou sobre o marido, saboreando a preguiça seguinte. Ficou olhando para Edward até notar que ele dormia pesadamente. Com cuidado, deitou-se a seu lado e beijou-lhe a face.

— Boa noite, Edward. Eu o amo.

Isabella fechou os olhos e sorriu, sentindo-se muito, muito contente.

Os dias que se passaram foram dedicados às compras e aos passeios. Isabella sempre vivera naquela cidade, mas nunca visitara o Athenium, nem a Royal Academy of Arts. Com Edward entretanto, foi aos melhores lugares de Londres. Com o marido como guia, tudo era excitante, pois ele sempre tinha várias histórias para contar, algumas até bem chocantes, de cada esquina.

Levou-a ao mais elegante chapeleiro, à costureira mais exclusiva de roupas íntimas. O sapateiro recebeu ordens para lhe fazer sete pares de sapatos que combinassem com todos os vestidos que Edward havia comprado, além de dois pares de botas. Até o dono do armazém tinha um sorriso nos lábios quando eles saíram carregados de guloseimas. No sexto dia da estada em Londres, o conde informou-a de que iriam à ópera na noite seguinte.

—... Se você estiver disposta — corrigiu-se.

— Eu estarei bem se você parar de me levar para lá para cá e de comprar tantas coisas para mim.

— Vou deixá-la descansar amanhã — disse ele, sorrindo.

— Eu detesto ficar tão cansada


	20. Capítulo 18

**DEZOITO**

Isabella, espantada, ergueu a cabeça e encontrou os olhos brilhantes de Edward. Jacob se levantou imediatamente. Ela fez o mesmo, mas se irritou por ter agido como se tivesse sido pega fazendo algo de errado.

— Edward, encontrei um velho amigo. Gostaria de lhe apresentar lorde Jacob Black.

Jacob fez uma mesura.

— Milorde.

O conde nem se moveu.

— Como encontrou um velho amigo aqui no camarote? Há pouco espaço para encontros casuais.

— Na verdade, fui eu quem veio até aqui, milorde. — explicou ele. — Conheço Isabella, quero dizer, a condessa. Sua esposa... — Jacob começou a sentir-se envergonhado. — Eu há conheci alguns anos atrás e vim cumprimentá-la. É uma surpresa encontrá-la novamente.

Isabella notou o olhar irritado do marido, o que a deixou tensa.

— Conheci Jacob pouco antes de meu pai falecer — disse ela.

— Ele era um dos tolos que queria se casar com você? — perguntou o conde, surpreendendo-a com suas palavras.

Isabella sentiu uma súbita fraqueza e sentou-se em sua poltrona.

— E então — insistiu Edward, virando-se para ele —, era um deles?

— S-sim. Eu tive a h-honra de pedir Isa... A condessa em casamento.

— Não concordo que tenha sido uma honra, pois e1a o recusou. — Edward se acomodou, deixando Jacob sem saber o que fazer. — Você já encontrou alguém com quem se casar?

Ele piscou rapidamente, mas era muito educado para mostrar qualquer outra reação à grosseria de Edward.

— Não, milorde. — Virando-se para Isabella, ele despediu-se: — Condessa foi bom encontrá-la de novo. Espero vê-la mais vezes.

Isabella forçou um sorriso, e pensou com amargura que, com certeza, Jacob atravessaria a rua se a visse novamente.

— Obrigada, Jacob. Mande lembranças para sua mãe.

— Eu o farei. Boa noite, condessa. Milorde.

O conde resmungou algo, sem se virar.

Assim que Black se foi, Edward se virou para a esposa, que fervilhava de raiva.

— Então é com ele que vai ficar depois que eu me for? — atacou, antes que Isabella abrisse a boca.

— O quê? — perguntou ela, perplexa.

— Daqui a pouco não estarei mais por perto. Ele a estará esperando, por isso não se casou?

— Que absurdo é esse? — sussurrou ela quando as luzes diminuíram para o início do segundo ato. — Jacob é um homem adorável. Eu recusei o pedido, pois não o amava.

— É mesmo? Você também não me amava e, no entanto aceitou ser minha esposa. O pobre Jacob tem a desvantagem da vida. Deveria saber que você está em busca de viuvez.

— O que está acontecendo com você? — Perguntou ela, tentando controlar a voz pois algumas pessoas já começavam a se virar. Para sua sorte, a música começou, e as cortinas se ergueram.

Ele não respondeu, e Isabella preferiu deixar o assunto de lado. Sua noite estava arruinada. A adorável música a levara para outro mundo apenas alguns instantes e de repente, parecia enfadonha. Queria ir para casa. Queria saber o motivo de tanto aborrecimento.

O homem rude e arrogante que conhecera havia se transformado em um adorável amante. Ficara contente com a mudança, mas não imaginara que tudo podia voltar a ser como antes.

Durante o intervalo seguinte, ele a levou para tomar um pouco de ar. Foi educado, apresentando-a para todos que conhecia, embora se mostrasse muito distante da pessoa agradável que era.

Um sujeito chamado Demetri surpreendeu Edward.

— Preciso conhecer quem capturou o grande conde de Cullen! Uau, Edward, ela é maravilhosa!

O conde a pegou pelo cotovelo, e imediatamente voltaram para o camarote.

Isabella se recusou a dirigir-lhe a palavra, mas quando chegassem em casa não hesitaria em dizer tudo o que pensava.

Na saída Demetri os deteve mais uma vez.

— Mudou de ideia e quer me encontrar no White's?

— Talvez mais tarde. Deixe-me levar minha esposa para casa. Encontro-o lá.

Quando estavam na carruagem, Isabella se pôs a falar.

— Não pense que vai escapar de explicar o que está acontecendo. Quero saber o que estava fazendo.

— Eu a levei à ópera. O que achou que eu estava fazendo?

— Não seja sarcástico. Sabe muito bem do que estou falando. Foi extremamente rude com Jacob, ignorou-me quase a noite toda...

— Por favor, pare de reclamar — esbravejou o conde. — Eu lhe comprei vestidos de festa, joias, apresentei-a como minha esposa para meus amigos, e você não se contenta!

— Você foi grosseiro e me humilhou. — Ela queria se afastar, mas não podia, pois a carruagem era muito estreita. Cruzou os braços e olhou para fora, mas sentia os olhos de Edward queimando-a.

— Perdoe-me, condessa. Esqueci que estava acostumada com muito mais.

— Sempre fui pobre, Edward, mas nunca fui mal educada. – disse ela, com os olhos fuzilando de raiva.

— Mas não é mais pobre, não é? — perguntou o conde, aproximando o rosto. Apesar de toda a escuridão da carruagem, Isabella notou a ameaça nos olhos verdes. — Graças a mim você tem tudo do bom e do melhor. Joias, vestidos para exibir a exuberância de suas curvas. E terá que suportar minha companhia, caso goste ou não. Para não ficar deprimida, pense que não vou viver por muito mais tempo.

— O que aconteceu com você? — sussurrou ela. — Edward, por favor, diga-me. Sei que há algo errado.

— Algo errado? Sim, há muita coisa errada. Por que você não me conta, Isabella?

— Como vou saber por que está se comportando dessa maneira? Eu lhe imploro para que me conte o que houve.

— Esqueça.

A carruagem parou em frente à casa, e Edward acompanhou-a apenas até a porta.

— Peter a levará para dentro. Vou para o White's.

Antes que pudesse pensar, Isabella segurou-lhe o braço.

— Por favor, entre comigo e vamos conversar sobre o que o incomoda. Se fiz algo que o ofendeu, quero saber. Quero me desculpar.

Ele a olhou por um longo tempo havia tristeza nos olhos verdes.

— Você é muito boa atriz, Isabella. Quem a vê pode até pensar que está falando sério — respondeu o conde, desvencilhando-se e partindo.

Edward encontrava-se largado em um sofá aveludado segurando uma garrafa de conhaque. Seus camaradas estavam muito alegres, saudando-o após a longa ausência. Olhou para todos, um de cada vez. Demetri, Felix e Caius.

— Venha jogar cartas conosco. Quero ver se ainda se lembra — chamou um deles.

— Ansioso para perder dinheiro? – respondeu.

Escutaram-se várias risadas. Alguns se aproximaram apenas para cumprimentar o conde de Cullen. Edward sentiu o olhar de James.

O conde sentou-se à mesa de jogos e pediu que trouxessem mais uma garrafa de conhaque.

— E então, Cullen. — começou Felix —, o que está achando da vida de casado?

— Abençoada.

Todos riram ao escutar o tom frio.

— Vocês deveriam vê-la — disse Demetri, lançando um olhar maldoso para os amigos.

— Bom saber que você melhorou da febre — falou Caius. — É bom ter a turma toda reunida.

— Eu não me recuperei. — Edward arrumou as cartas na mão. — E não era febre. Vou morrer.

O silêncio e expressões incrédulas o encaravam quando ele ergueu os olhos do par de damas que segurava. Sentiu uma pontada de satisfação. Todos eram grandes idiotas. Não conseguia imaginar como os havia suportado por tanto tempo.

— Vamos — disse ele, colocando as cartas no feltro verde.

— Ora, Cullen, não é possível!

— É sim. Todos estão prontos?

Alguém baixou mais duas cartas. Os outros fizeram o mesmo, e a partida terminou.

O bom humor geral sumiu o que alegrou o conde. Não havia motivo para celebrar. Sua satisfação só era rompida quando seus pensamentos se voltavam para Isabella. Cada lembrança era uma pontada de dor.

Será que achava que o trairia para sempre? Ou melhor, até sua morte?

Consumido pela raiva, Edward se lembrou de que ainda era o famoso conde de Cullen. Um homem cruel, libertino.

E estava na hora de dar uma lição em Isabella.

Ela não fazia a menor ideia de quem era Lauren Mallory, ou por que estava ali. Quando Peter anunciara que havia uma visita esperando-a na sala, Isabella desejou não ter de recebê-la. Entretanto, não podia ofender a mulher. Não esnobaria uma pessoa que nem conhecia.

Despertara aquela manhã sem saber onde Edward, já que não dormira casa. Sua ira a mantivera acordada por horas e horas, mas o cansaço da gravidez fora maior. Estava exausta.

Entrando na sala, espantou-se ao ver que Lauren era uma mulher bonita e jovem. Cabelos loiros acinzentados e brilhantes estavam presos em um penteado elegante, e o vestido de seda verde delineava seu corpo perfeito.

— Olá. Sou Isabella Masen.

A Srta. Mallory não se levantou da poltrona amarela para cumprimentá-la.

— Sim, eu sei. Eu a vi passeando com Edward pela cidade a semana passada, mas tive de esperar sua apresentação oficial antes que pudesse procurá-la. — A franqueza da mulher ao falar a sobressaltou, bem como seu ar de arrogância. Expressava-se com uma superioridade desagradável e havia chamado seu marido pelo primeiro nome.

— Sei que não é nada educado aparecer sem ser convidada, mas Edward e eu somos velhos amigos — as suas últimas palavras foram enfatizadas —, e simplesmente preciso vê-lo. Ele está em casa?

— Não. — respondeu Isabella, abalada com o que escutava.

— Então temos um pouco de tempo para conversar. Disse ela. — Quando você e Edward se casaram? — Lauren não disfarçou o olhar para o ventre de Isabella.

— Há vários meses — respondeu ela, acomodando-se e decidida a não oferecer chá àquela mulher.

— Você já o conhecia bem?

— Não muito.

— Ah, Edward sempre gostou de romances rápidos, Não apreciava ficar muito tempo com a mesma mulher. – Ela riu como se tivesse se lembrado de uma diversão entre os dois. — Fico surpresa por ele finalmente ter se casado, pois sempre dizia que jamais o faria.

— Claro que ele nunca se casou — falou Isabella, sorrindo com doçura. — Senão não poderia ter se casado comigo.

Lauren lançou-lhe um olhar de desdém.

— Suponho que algumas mulheres precisem se casar. Eu, é claro, jamais suportaria um marido. Acho que a mulher perde toda a liberdade.

Isabella notou que, a julgar pela maneira como era olhada, as palavras não eram totalmente verdadeiras, pelo menos não em relação ao seu marido.

— E depois — continuou ela —, as esposas têm de ficar esperando pacientemente em casa quando os maridos se cansam, fingindo que não sabem sobre suas indiscrições. Eu me arrepio só de pensar que poderia terminar em uma situação como essa.

Alguns meses atrás, Isabella teria ficado arrasada com tamanha insolência.

— Sim — concordou. — Muitos homens precisam dominar para se sentirem importantes. É por isso que fico tão agradecida por Edward não ter esse tipo de comportamento. Ele é muito carinhoso e vive me enchendo de presentes.

A expressão de Lauren ficou ainda mais sombria. Ganância era algo que compreendia bem.

Elas quase pularam das poltronas quando alguém as interrompeu.

— Claro que sim, Bella mia. Eu vivo para você.

Toda a coragem de Isabella sumiu ao ver o marido entrar na sala. Tinha o olhar frio e distante e um sorriso tenso nos lábios.

Infelizmente ficou óbvio que não dormira em casa, pois a mesma roupa que usara na ópera estava toda desgrenhada, e os cabelos, despenteados.

— Edward, querido. Acabei de conhecer sua encantadora esposa — disse Lauren.

— Ela não é um doce?

Isabella não percebera que prendera a respiração até aquele momento. Soltou o ar, mas sua tensão não diminuiu.

Edward colocou-se ao lado dela. Cheirava a uísque.

— Você não escolheu um bom momento para nos visitar — disse ele para Lauren. — Meus companheiros não me deixaram voltar para os braços de minha esposa. — Então se virou para Isabella: — Eu lhes tirei todas as economias como recompensa por tamanha crueldade.

Ela não conseguiu responder.

Lauren pegou a bolsa e anunciou que precisava partir, alegando o mau momento da visita e desculpando-se.

Edward foi acompanhá-la até a carruagem e, quando voltou, Isabella segurou-o pelo braço com toda sua força.

— O que ficou fazendo a noite passada?

— Outra vez esse assunto? Eu não imaginava que sofria de lapsos mentais, Bella. Lembro-me de ter dito que iria ao White's encontrar alguns amigos e...

— Ora, cale-se, Edward!

Ele arregalou os olhos, espantado.

— Alguma vez lhe ocorreu que eu possa ter ficado preocupada? — perguntou ela. — E se você tivesse sofrido um ataque? Como eu iria saber? E se não houvesse ninguém para ajudá-lo? O que poderia ter-lhe acontecido?

— Por favor, pare com isso! — exclamou ele, já recuperado do choque. — Estou com vontade de chorar! Como fui injusto por não ter pensado em sua preocupação?

— Você é um insensível!

— Sim — Edward respondeu triunfante. — Sou mesmo.

— Estou perdendo meu tempo com você — disse ela, balançando a cabeça em sinal de desgosto. — Vou para o quarto.

— Sim, faça isso. Eu deixei um presente em seu travesseiro — falou o conde com uma voz tão fria que a arrepiou toda.

.

* * *

><p>Olá garotas, peço desculpas pelo longo tempo (18 dias) sem atualização dessa adaptação.<p>

Mas também quero agradecer a todas pelos comentários deixados aqui...

Quero explicar o porque não tenho respondido os seus comentários: Algumas pessoas perguntam coisas que não posso responder, afinal será um grande spoiler. E o bacana dessa história é acompanha-la sem saber previamente o que acontecerá.. E seguir cada linha desta história se surpreendendo com o que vem pela frente.

Então é isso. Prometo-lhes que postarei mais capítulos nesta semana. Para começar, hoje será post duplo.

Abraço.


	21. Capítulo 19

**DEZENOVE**

Isabella sentiu o olhar de Edward acompanhando-a, enquanto subia as escadas. Queria ficar e gritar com ele, mas temia cair em prantos. Sentiu um nó na garganta e as lágrimas chegando-lhe aos olhos.

Esqueceu sobre o presente que o marido mencionara até a hora que entrara no quarto. Bateu a porta e sentou-se à penteadeira.

Estava pálida e tinha olheiras profundas, parecendo desamparada.

Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo?

Impaciente, levantou-se e caminhou até a janela. Ao passar ao lado da escrivaninha, notou que havia uma carta. Sentiu-se um pouco mais alegre ao ler o endereço. Era da Suíça.

Rasgando-a, ela leu as palavras escritas por sua mãe:

_Querida Isabella, _

_Obrigada pela última carta. Você nem imagina como fico contente em saber que se sente tão alegre ao lado do conde. Ele me pareceu um homem muito bom e a está tratando bem. Descanse coma direito e cuide-se para não se exercitar demais. _

Isabella sentiu um aperto no coração. Tinha se sentido contente com o marido. Mas agora parecia uma época tão distante.

_Vou a escrever pouco, pois lhe contarei as novidades quando nos encontrarmos pessoalmente. Seth está se recuperando tão depressa que os médicos lhe deram permissão para tirar uns dias de férias. Não se preocupe com dinheiro, pois ainda temos bastante graças a você. Não vejo a hora de reencontrá-la, minha querida, e espero que essa carta a encontre bem e feliz. _

_Sua mãe, Rennée. _

Fechou os olhos e imaginou como seria bom ter o apoio da mãe em um momento delicado como aquele. Queria alguém a seu lado para compartilhar a crise no casamento devido ao comportamento de Edward. Precisava de conselhos sobre como agir.

Isabella dobrou a carta e colocou-a na penteadeira.

Foi então que se lembrou de Edward ter mencionado algo sobre um presente no travesseiro.

Havia dito com um triunfo tão selvagem...

O medo tomou conta de seu corpo. Virou-se para a cama com os passos lentos, quase relutantes. Nada poderia tê-la preparado para o que viu disposto sobre os lençóis.

O colar de diamantes. O brilho da joia quase a cegou, cintilando ainda mais com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela.

Ela deu um grito e caiu de joelhos ao lado da cama, segurando o colar. Virando-o de todos os lados, percebeu que se tratava do mesmo. Não existiriam duas peças iguais.

Um som alertou-a da presença do marido. Isabella se virou depressa, ainda de joelhos, ainda com o colar nas mãos.

— Não vai me agradecer por ter-lhe devolvido o colar?

— Edward... — sussurrou ela, incapaz de falar.

— Como? — Ele continuou em pé com os braços cruzados na frente do corpo, despenteado e lindo. Seus olhos estavam escuros, um verde profundo.

— Sinto muito.

— A maioria dos ladrões sente. Quando são pegos.

Inclinando a cabeça, ela sabia que merecia tudo o que marido lhe diria. Pelo menos tinha respostas. O mistério do mau humor dos últimos dias estava explicado. Mesmo assim não se sentiu melhor.

— Você não vai me dar uma explicação? Admito que estou curioso para saber o que houve. Minha mente está confusa com as possibilidades. — Ele caminhou até a cama. Isabella observou-lhe cada movimento, notando a curva cruel de seus lábios. Edward tentava ser civilizado, mas travava uma forte batalha para consegui-lo.

Estava magoado. Sabia disso, mas não sentia peso na consciência. Edward não estava indiferente, pois se preocupava. A dor em seus olhos era evidente.

A esperança da primeira descoberta foi rapidamente apagada pela segunda. Ela o traíra. Roubara e mentira, e um homem como Edward jamais lhe perdoaria.

— Vou lhe explicar — começou. — E desde o início. Os fatos são bem fáceis de serem comprovados, portanto saberá que falei a verdade.

— Mesmo assim, espero que me perdoe caso não acredite em suas palavras — ele disse com sarcasmo.

— Claro — murmurou Isabella, tensa. Respirou fundo antes de começar. — Vim procurá-lo, pois precisava de dinheiro. Isso você sempre soube. Quando minha amiga me contou sobre sua oferta, eu não consegui acreditar em uma oportunidade tão excelente. Eu lhe disse que era pobre. Para você é apenas uma palavra, Edward. Denota algo desagradável, mas não é real. A pobreza, quando você a vive, é um terror. Terror, pois pode não se ter o suficiente para comer, terror por precisar morar na parte criminosa da cidade, e o pior de tudo, o terror por saber que seu irmão mais novo morrerá.

Ele a estava olhando com frieza, distância, mas a última parte da declaração o abalou um pouco. Edward deu um passo para o lado e apertou os olhos.

— Você nunca conheceu Seth porque ele está muito doente. Meu irmão sofre de tuberculose. Quando morávamos em Londres, ele quase não tinha forças para sair da cama. Na Clearwater Ordinary, começou a melhorar, e o médico disse que era por causa do ar da cidade e dos medicamentos. Era para onde meu dinheiro ia, Edward. Para os médicos de Seth. Eles acreditavam que o garoto até conseguiria se recuperar se fosse para uma clínica, mas as mensalidades eram exorbitantes. Eu precisava de dinheiro para custear o tratamento. Desse modo, vendi o colar. Uma vez lá, as despesas começaram a aumentar. Roubei outras coisas para aumentar a pensão, prolongando o tratamento pelo tempo necessário.

Edward continuava imóvel. Ela se levantou e ajeitou a saia. O pequeno movimento a fez sentir-se melhor. Ou talvez fosse a revelação de seus segredos.

— Não vou questionar sua história — disse ele alguns segundos depois. — Por enquanto. Gostaria que me explicasse por que não me contou sobre a doença de seu irmão e me pediu para pagar a mensalidade?

— Mantive Seth em segredo por temer que você não quisesse uma esposa com um parente doente. Receei que pudesse não me escolher.

O conde cerrou os dentes furioso, como se tivesse sido muito ofendido.

— É isso que pensa de mim?

— Eu não o conhecia, Edward, a não ser por sua reputação, que não era nada lisonjeira sobre seu caráter. E... — Isabella parou para pensar se deveria contar-lhe tudo. — Você investigou minha família, conhece as histórias sobre meu pai. Mas há coisas que não sabe. Ninguém sabe além de mim. Meu pai me deu uma bela lição sobre a reputação dos homens. E pelos comentários, você não parecia diferente. Eu temi arruinar a vida de meu irmão.

— E depois? Depois de me conhecer, você ainda achou que não podia confiar em mim?

Não queria chorar, mas o calor das lágrimas queimava-lhe o rosto.

— Eu pensei nisso inúmeras vezes, Edward. Queria contar-lhe toda a verdade, mas não tive coragem. Disse a mim mesma que você jamais sentiria falta das peças, que não faria a menor diferença, e tentei esquecer o que tinha feito. Se eu tivesse lhe contado, você não estaria me odiando menos do que agora.

— Não, Isabella. Você está errada. Eu respeito à honestidade.

Ela empalideceu, sabendo que Edward estava correto.

— Eu não falei nada, pois fui covarde. E porque não queria aborrecê-lo e talvez provocar um ataque. — Ela fez uma pausa, lutando com a consciência. — Mas o principal motivo por eu não ter contado nada foi o fato de não querer sair de sua vida. Antes de engravidar, achava que seu desgosto poderia fazer com que me expulsasse de sua casa.

— Eu realmente poderia ter feito isso. Estou muito decepcionado com você. Mas seu plano foi perfeito. Há o bebê. — Ele se levantou da cama. — Vou pedir que levem minhas coisas para outro quarto.

— E-eu não quero — gaguejou Isabella.

— Que diferença faz? Nosso acordo foi consumado, e ambos cumprimos nossas partes. Você está grávida, e eu lhe proporcionei meios de salvar seu irmão. Portanto, não há nada a fazer a não ser esperar que eu morra.

— Escute-me — começou ela, encorajada pela raiva e pelo medo de perdê-lo. — Não é isso que quero. Eu não me importo com seu dinheiro. Eu não ligo se não tiver um centavo. E não queria que estivesse morrendo. Não queria que Seth estivesse doente. Gostaria que soubesse como me sinto a seu respeito.

— Você vai me dizer que me quer? Ou repetirá que se importa comigo? Não precisa. Eu não vou expulsá-la. Apesar de tudo, você cumpriu seu dever. Admito que nos deixamos nos envolver sentimentalmente, mas acho que ainda há tempo de mudar e recomeçar como deveria ter sido. Um acordo de negócios. Nada mais.

— Impossível Edward — disse ela. Não fazia a menor ideia de onde vinha a coragem para o que diria a seguir, mas não questionou. — Eu me apaixonei por você. De verdade. Não tenho nada a ganhar ao admitir meus sentimentos. Se quisesse apenas o dinheiro, eu ficaria contente em ser expulsa. Mas eu não me alegro, Edward. Eu o amo. E terei de perdê-lo dentro em breve. — Isabella soluçava. — Por favor, não faça isso.

O conde a olhou por um longo tempo. Jamais parecera tão inatingível. Não falou nada, não moveu um só músculo, até que simplesmente se virou e saiu do quarto.

Frio e calor, náusea e dor misturados fizeram com que ela se ajoelhasse de novo. Abraçou-se, chorando e balançando o corpo com a força de seus soluços.

A pior parte era não ter arrependimentos. Seth estava vivo, não apenas vivo, mas melhor. Poderia ter confiado em Edward, sabia disso agora, mas não havia como sabê-lo antes. Havia se arriscado pela vida de Seth e perdera.

Perdera tudo.

— Edward, por que não me contou que estava aqui? Esperava que me dissesse que vinha a Londres, mas só fiquei sabendo ao encontrar nossos amigos. — Emmett estava muito chateado para notar o aborrecimento do irmão quando entrou na biblioteca. Não mencionou a cadeira que faltava ou a marca na parede onde antes ficava um quadro.

— Soube que passou a noite toda no White's. Gostaria de tê-lo acompanhado. — Ele jogou-se no sofá. — Também ouvi dizer que James não parou de ameaçá-lo. Será que não percebe como é tolo por...

— Isabella está me roubando.

— O que disse? — perguntou Emmett, empalidecendo.

— Ela roubou uma das peças de mamãe e vendeu-a. Eu lhe dei o colar de diamantes, aquele que mamãe usa no retrato, e ela também o vendeu.

— Por Deus! — Emmett soltou a respiração. — Ela confessou ou você a pegou em flagrante?

— Ambos. Eu a afrontei, e ela confessou.

— Não acredito. Achei que Isabella era perfeita para você. Quase me esqueci do motivo de ter aceitado a proposta. Ela parecia tão preocupada. Esse casamento teria sido bem melhor se ela não fosse uma oportunista.

— Isabella alega ter agido assim por causa do irmão. O garoto está morrendo e precisava de dinheiro para o tratamento.

— Meu Deus! — Emmett suava. — O que você disse?

— Nada — respondeu o conde, caminhando até a janela.

— Você acredita nela? Quero dizer, não é um motivo tão ruim para roubar. Mas muito trágico. Ela deveria ter lhe contado a verdade, mas pense que não era com um amante que ela gastava o dinheiro...

Edward também havia pensado nessa possibilidade.

— Vou mandar Jenks fazer uma investigação.

— Deixe-me cuidar disso, pois não será nada agradável.

— Eu cuidarei disso.

Emmett parecia nervoso. Por que estaria tão aborrecido? Será que o irmão se preocupava tanto com sua felicidade?

— Isabella tentou consertar a situação — continuou Edward.

— O que ela falou?

— Disse que tinha se apaixonado por mim.

— É claro que ela está apaixonada, Edward. Só um idiota não percebe. Você está querendo me dizer que não sabia?

— Acho que este idiota não percebeu.

— Edward, achei que já tivesse notado. Ela só tem olhos para você.

— Não consigo acreditar que o sentimento seja sincero. Você espera que eu confie em uma pessoa que mentiu e não hesitou em me enganar?

— Bem, você disse que Isabella tinha um motivo. E sua reputação de certo não a encorajou para contar-lhe seus problemas.

— Foi o que ela falou.

— Você a ama?

Edward olhou tão profundamente para o irmão, que ele se arrependeu por ter feito a pergunta.

— Não sou o tipo de homem que se apaixona.

Não era uma resposta, e os dois sabiam disso.

— E o que fará agora?

— Gostaria de saber — disse o conde, baixando os olhos.


	22. Capítulo 20

**VINTE**

Edward combinou de se encontrar com Jason Jenks em seu escritório na Burton Street. Uma parte não tão elegante da cidade, mas também não tão pobre.

O advogado tentara deixá-lo esperando, mas Edward foi logo entrando na sala e ordenando que o outro cliente saísse.

Jenks ficou furioso.

— Eu não sou tão bem pago para passar por esse tipo de vergonha, nem mesmo tratando-se de um conde.

— Você recebe muito bem, mais do que meu próprio advogado. Agora me diga, onde está o relatório?

— Não consegui descobrir nada de mais — resmungou o homem, remexendo a papelada. — Entretanto, reuni todos os nomes dos sujeitos que a pediram em casamento. Aliás, não houve nenhum tipo de escândalo na ocasião. Todos os homens eram cavalheiros de famílias muito renomadas. Não achei nada contra a condessa nos últimos anos. Como pode ver...

— Sim, está tudo aqui — disse Edward, franzindo as sobrancelhas ao ler as páginas do dossiê. — E o sujeito sobre o qual lhe falei?

— Jacob Black? Um homem perfeitamente respeitável. Quinto filho de um duque, pobre como um rato de igreja até transformar uma velha serraria que o pai comprou em uma máquina de dinheiro. Está muito bem de vida.

— Conte-me sobre o irmão dela.

— Seth Swan. Sete anos de idade. É doente desde bem pequeno.

— Por que este detalhe não constava de seu relatório inicial?

O Sr. Jenks sustentou o olhar irado do conde sem piscar.

— Elas mantêm o garoto distante das pessoas. Como não costumavam conversar com os vizinhos, muitos não o conheciam. Foi difícil levantar informações sobre ele. O médico não quis conversar comigo, mas consegui algumas informações com vizinhos fofoqueiros. Parece que os Swan não eram muito queridos. As pessoas achavam que eles esnobavam a parte leste da cidade.

— A parte leste! Era lá que eles moravam?

— Você deveria ver o lugar. Meu assistente disse que é horrível. Cada centavo que elas ganhavam ia para os remédios do garoto. Também soube que a saúde do menino melhorou bastante depois que passou a viver na Clearwater Ordinary. Agora ele e a mãe estão em uma clínica na Suíça, mas planejam uma visita a Londres.

— Sim, minha esposa comentou que estão chegando.

Na verdade fora uma das poucas coisas que Isabella lhe dissera nas últimas semanas. Desde que a ameaçara, ela ficava a maior parte do tempo no quarto. Edward se mudara para outro aposento. Estavam se evitando.

Não era bem a verdade, corrigiu-se. Ela tentara uma aproximação, mas o conde a tratava com rudeza.

— Esse relatório não me traz nada de novo — disse ele, amassando os papéis. — Você foi muito bem pago, Jenks. Quero mais informações.

— Não posso fazer nada se já sabe de tudo. Estes são os fatos — respondeu o advogado. — E não está me pagando tão bem assim...

Era a segunda vez que tocava no assunto. Estaria louco?

Edward acabou se distraindo com as palavras seguintes do sujeito.

— Sua esposa lhe contou sobre o pai?

— Sei que era um bêbado.

— Mais do que isso. O caráter do homem era dos piores. Tinha um filho doente em casa e gastava todo o dinheiro com outras mulheres e bebida. Deixou-os sem um tostão, motivo pelo qual elas se mudaram para a parte leste da cidade. A Sra. Swan lavava roupa para fora, e Isabella Swan aceitou um cargo de caixa em uma livraria. Quase ninguém sabia sobre a ocupação da mãe, mas é difícil ter privacidade em um bairro como aqueles. A loja, por outro lado, é respeitável. Foi uma amiga de trabalho, inclusive, que me deu a maior parte das informações.

Edward inclinou-se para frente.

— Alice é amiga de um assistente meu. Ela lhe disse que a condessa detestava tanto o pai que quase não conseguia escutar seu nome.

— Posso imaginar — disse o conde.

— E Alice se recorda de um comentário em especial, embora vago. A condessa contou que o pai não conseguia sossegar as mãos. Alice teve a impressão de que ela estava se referindo a si mesma.

— Quer dizer que o pai dela... — Edward não terminou o pensamento, incapaz de falar em voz alta. Sabia que esse tipo de comentário não costumava ser falso. Mas nem pensara no assunto antes. Agora, todavia, a imagem de Isabella nas mãos de um pai incestuoso o abalou profundamente. Estava furioso. — Já basta. Precisamos acertar as contas, pois não precisarei mais de seus serviços.

A raiva de Edward era tamanha que ele nem se deu conta de que os honorários do Sr. Jenks eram bem menores se comparados com as transações passadas. Depois de tê-lo pago, pegou o relatório e saiu do escritório.

No caminho para casa, Edward leu toda a papelada, contente por ter pedido que o condutor o acompanhasse. Sentiu um nó no estômago ao pensar em Charlie Swan. Leu mais uma vez os papéis, com mais cautela.

Agindo por impulso, ordenou ao condutor que se dirigisse para a parte leste de Londres. O homem lançou-lhe um olhar de suspeita, mas o conde não se deixou intimidar. Seguiram pelas ruas imundas, e Edward não podia acreditar no mau cheiro que os acompanhava.

— Encontre este endereço — instruiu ele. Depois de alguns minutos pararam em frente a uma série de casas estilo Elisabetano.

— É aqui, milorde — disse o condutor.

Edward arregalou os olhos, tomado pela incredulidade e desgosto.

Recostou-se na poltrona e fechou os olhos.

— Para casa.

Charlie Swan reduzira a família à miséria. Tinha feito pior. Ainda bem que estava morto, caso contrário, Edward o teria enforcado com as próprias mãos.

Por mais aborrecido que estivesse com Isabella, sua irritação consigo mesmo era maior ainda. Ela tentara lhe contar sobre o pai quando haviam mencionado confiança. Edward levara para o lado pessoal, muito ferido pela traição para entendê-la. Mas quem poderia imaginar algo tão horrível?

Quando chegou em casa, quase relutou em entrar. Sentia que precisava de mais tempo para digerir as descobertas horrendas das últimas horas. Entretanto, encontrou a esposa na sala de visitas.

— É cedo para o chá — comentou ele, demorando-se à porta.

— Eu tenho fome agora.

Edward não notava mudança alguma em seu corpo além do aumento dos seios. A cintura continuava fina. Como fazia tempo que não a via nua!

— Quer tomar chá comigo? Há aquele bolinho que você adora.

A pitada de consideração o fez sorrir. Agindo contra o que sua mente dizia, ele entrou no aposento e se acomodou.

— O que é isso? — perguntou ela, servindo-lhe uma xícara de chá indiano. Apontou para o relatório de Jenks. Edward se esquecera que ainda o segurava.

— Papéis de negócios — respondeu, enfiando-os ao lado da poltrona.

Quando Isabella lhe passou a bandeja de doces, ele notou-lhe a mão trêmula, denotando um certo nervosismo.

— Quando sua mãe e seu irmão chegam?

— Daqui a uma semana.

— Poderei conhecer Seth?

— Sim, é um garoto encantador. Espero que goste dele.

— Tenho certeza de que sim.

_Isabella, conte-me sobre o que seu pai lhe fez_, ele quis gritar. _É por isso que não acredita em mim? _

_Ou foi culpa minha? _

Será que era digno de tamanha confiança? Será que se recusaria a casar com uma mulher por causa de seu irmão doente?

Não sabia. O homem que era agora não admitia nem pensar em tal comportamento. Mas o homem que fora um dia talvez fosse realmente egoísta a esse ponto.

Isabella o estava observando.

— Edward?

Ele sabia que a esposa se preocupava com sua saúde.

Isabella sempre ficava ansiosa ao vê-lo pensativo e distante. Deveria ser o mesmo sintoma de um ataque.

— Estou bem. Só com um pouco de fome. — Ele surpreendeu-se, vendo-a colocar o último pedaço de seu doce predileto na boca.

— Acho que estou começando a gostar de doces — respondeu ela, notando o olhar do marido.

— É meu filho quem gosta de doces, e está pedindo para a mãe alimentá-lo com o que gosta.

Isabella ficou espantada. Fazia tempo que Edward não era agradável. Baixou os olhos bem depressa, mas não o suficiente para o conde não perceber o indício de lágrimas.

— Tenho muito trabalho para fazer — disse ele, sentindo-se estranho. Levantou-se e pegou o dossiê. — Vou para a biblioteca.

— Está bem.

Edward tinha acabado de fechar a porta quando escutou um grito. Saiu correndo pelo corredor e quase atropelou uma servente, Bree, que estava parada na entrada da sala de visitas.

— A condessa! — berrou ela, segurando-o pela camisa. — Está caída no chão.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele se desvencilhou da criada e entrou na sala aterrorizado.

Isabella estava deitada no tapete encolhida como um caracol. Não se mexeu quando ele a chamou. Edward se abaixou para verificar os batimentos cardíacos. Foi um grande alívio quando sentiu o ritmo constante.

— Mande um criado buscar um médico. Mas não quero saber de nenhum daqueles que me atenderam. Encontre outro. Depressa, mulher!

Bree sumiu, e Edward pegou a esposa no colo, levando-a depressa para o dormitório.

Soltou-lhe a roupa, não sabendo como ajudar. Ela suava e se debatia sem parar. E tinha febre.

— Bella, minha querida — disse o conde quando Isabella abriu os olhos. — Sou eu, Edward. Você pode me escutar?

Ele percebeu que se tratava de algo no estômago devido ao brilho dos olhos castanhos e correu para pegar o urinol. Segurou-o à frente dela, murmurando palavras de apoio, dizendo que tudo estava bem, que estava ali para impedir que algo lhe acontecesse.

Quando se acalmou, Edward a despiu e colocou-a na cama. Tinha láudano em seu quarto, mas temeu em medicá-la por causa do bebê. Isabella adormeceu um pouco mais calma. O pânico de vê-la inconsciente fez com que a chacoalhasse para despertá-la.

— O quê? Quem... ? — balbuciou ela, com a voz enrolada.

— Bella, meu amor, sou eu. Você está bem. Tente dormir um pouco. Sinto muito por tê-la incomodado.

— Edward?

— Sim, querida. Estou aqui.

— Você não me odeia?

— Não, Bella mia, eu não a odeio. Eu nunca a odiei querida. Eu apenas não a compreendi.

— Eu sinto tanto.

— Descanse agora, meu doce. Descanse.

Ela relaxou, aliviada pela calma em sua voz. Cochilou por alguns minutos, mas despertou para vomitar algumas vezes na hora seguinte. Foi então que Edward percebeu que os sintomas eram exatamente os mesmos que o acometiam.

Pensamentos insanos ocuparam-lhe a mente. Jamais perguntara se sua doença era contagiosa. Mas era um absurdo, afinal, problemas de coração não eram transmissíveis.

Entretanto, como Isabella poderia estar com a mesma doença? Então se lembrou de algo, algo que o deixou sem ar.

Por Deus, era tão evidente, tão claro, e ele não conseguia compreender.

_Acalme-se. Acalme-se_. Tentou afastar as conjeturas.

Quando o médico chegasse, tiraria suas dúvidas. No momento tinha de cuidar de Isabella e quase não conseguia controlar o medo pela saúde dela e do bebê.

O médico não demorou em chegar. Chamava-se Randall. Parecia uma pessoa competente, e Edward logo aprovou a confiança e preocupação do homem.

Edward recusou-se a atender aos pedidos gentis do médico para examinar a condessa em privacidade. Não que ele tenha se rebelado, mas o ignorou até que o doutor cedesse. Auscultou-lhe o coração, depois procurou marcas em seu corpo.

— Há quanto tempo ela está febril?

— Não sei. Acabei de chegar em casa. Faz menos de uma hora. Talvez um pouco mais, não me lembro. Nós tomamos chá. Ela me pareceu tão bem-disposta.

— Ela se queixou de alguma coisa?

— Apenas de fome.

— Parece que a condessa ingeriu algo que não lhe fez bem.

Edward cerrou os dentes à medida que o coração bombeava sangue furiosamente em suas veias.

— Talvez carne ou peixe estragado.

— Ela estava comendo doces.

— Doces. Se tinha creme de leite poderia estar estragado. Humm... — A voz dele foi sumindo enquanto balançava a cabeça. — Mas não são os mesmos sintomas. Semelhantes, mas não...

— Sr. Randall — Edward caminhou até o outro lado do quarto para não incomodar Isabella. O médico o acompanhou. — Os sintomas de minha esposa são muito parecidos com os que experimento quando sofro um ataque. Se ela comeu algo que a deixou assim — ele fez uma pausa com uma ponta de esperança —, poderia ser veneno?

— Veneno? — repetiu o médico, olhando para a paciente adormecida. Foi até a cama, levantou-lhe as pálpebras, auscultou-lhe mais uma vez o coração. Quando o homem terminou, Edward notou sua expressão preocupada.

— Poderia ser _digitalis_.

— É perigoso para ela? Para o bebê? — Edward achou que sua sanidade estava por um fio. _Por favor, meu Deus, eu lhe suplico pela vida de Isabella e de nosso bebê. _

— Não deveria ser. A _digitalis_ pode ser fatal, mas ela apresentaria sintomas mais graves se a dose tivesse sido maior. Está dormindo em paz e os batimentos são constantes. Quanto ao bebê, ainda é cedo para falar alguma coisa. Não há nada a ser feito a não ser esperar e ver se ela apresenta algum sintoma de aborto.

O conde inclinou a cabeça, respirando fundo contra o terrível peso em suas costas.

— Eu voltarei amanhã bem cedo — disse Randall, colocando os instrumentos de volta em sua maleta.

— Preciso conversar com o senhor — pediu Edward. O médico o olhou como se estivesse esperando tal atitude. Randall de certo havia escutado sobre a doença do conde Cullen através dos colegas de trabalho. — Aqui não, e duvido que queira sair do lado dela.

— Não. — Edward olhou para Isabella, que se mantinha imóvel. — Amanhã.

— Sim, milorde. — O médico virou-se e saiu, fechando a porta com cuidado.


	23. Capítulo 21

**VINTE E UM**

Isabella despertou desorientada e confusa.

— O que aconteceu? — perguntou, ao ver Edward sentado a seu lado na cama.

O conde havia passado a noite inteira em sua companhia, pensando na questão. Algum tempo depois da meia-noite, proibiu-se de continuar remoendo o assunto. Afinal de contas, não podia ter certeza se suas suspeitas tinham fundamento. Não descobriria nada enquanto não conversasse com o Dr. Randall.

— Você adoeceu ontem. O médico disse que foi alguma coisa que você comeu. Está com dor de cabeça?

— Um pouco.

— Está com fome?

— Sim.

Edward se levantou e tocou a campainha.

— Você ficou aqui a noite toda? — indagou Isabella com a voz tímida. Não sabia ao certo como agir.

— Sim — respondeu sem se virar. Sua vontade era deitar-se ao lado dela na cama e não sair mais dali, tamanho seu temor de perdê-la.

Mas as coisas haviam mudado muito entre eles. O principal a se lembrar era de que Isabella Swan Masen tinha se casado apenas por dinheiro. Entretanto, a dor da traição começava a diminuir. Em seu lugar surgiu um sentimento estranho. Não era apenas um homem rico. Era um homem rico e doente.

O que aconteceria agora se ela descobrisse que o marido não ia mais morrer?

— O médico disse que voltaria hoje cedo para vê-la de novo. Deve estar chegando.

— Obrigada. Pode me deixar só? Preciso de um pouco de privacidade.

— Lógico.

Eles estavam se tratando, mais uma vez, como dois estranhos. Antes que Edward alcançasse a porta, a voz dela o interrompeu.

— Obrigada, Edward. Obrigada por ter cuidado tão bem de mim.

— De nada, Isabella. Agora arrume-se para receber o médico. Vou mandar chamar Angela.

O conde foi até seu quarto, tomou um banho rápido e fez a barba. Peter veio avisá-lo da chegada do médico, e que este já se encontrava nos aposentos da condessa. Vestiu-se depressa e foi até o quarto de Isabella, chegando no momento em que Randall saía.

— E então? Ela se recuperou?

— Sim, está melhor do que nunca, milorde.

— E o bebê? Algum sinal de...

— Nada de errado. Ela é uma jovem muito forte. Está tudo bem. O senhor, milorde, tirou-me o sono a noite toda. Podemos conversar?

Foram para a biblioteca e se acomodaram ambos recusando chá e café.

— Diga-me, doutor. É possível que estejam tentando me envenenar?

— Não apenas possível, milorde, acho que é bem provável. Os sintomas são exatamente os mesmos e compatíveis com os efeitos da digitalis.

— Isso significa que não vou morrer. — Que idiotice. O médico tinha acabado de dizê-lo, mas Edward precisava ouvir as palavras.

— Eu gostaria, é claro, de poder examiná-la, mas é bem possível, a julgar pelo que meus colegas comentaram sobre o seu caso, que você não sofra de problema algum no coração.

Uma parte de seu ser sentia-se confuso por não sentir nada. Era de se imaginar que sairia dando pulos de alegria. _Não iria mais morrer!_

Entretanto, por mais estranho que parecesse, achou um pouco esquisito acostumar-se com a ideia.

— Por que os outros médicos não suspeitaram de envenenamento? Por que foram tão rápidos em diagnosticar problemas no coração?

— Não faça mau juízo deles, milorde. É muito difícil detectar envenenamento. Foram só os sintomas idênticos de sua esposa que nos permitiram pensar na possibilidade. Se eu fosse seu médico, teria feito o mesmo diagnóstico. Há um histórico de problemas cardíacos na família, e este tipo de doença costuma ser hereditário. Um envenenamento por _digitalis_ é menos plausível. Entretanto, ao se considerar a possibilidade de uma substância tóxica, pergunto-me: Por quê? Se alguém pensa em matá-lo, por que não usa uma dose fatal? Faria mais sentido. Desse modo, todos os médicos são levados a acreditar que o problema está no coração.

— Eu ainda assim não compreendo.

— O que o senhor não compreende milorde, é o motivo. E não posso ajudá-lo. Muito menos em relação a quem possa estar querendo acabar com sua vida. Tem alguma suspeita?

— Ainda não. — mentiu Edward.

— É um assunto para as autoridades competentes.

— Não quero envolver ninguém, pelo menos até decidir o que fazer.

— Mas o senhor está correndo perigo de vida, milorde — protestou Randall.

— Creio que não. — discordou ele. — Se alguém me quisesse morto, eu já o estaria.

O médico olhou para Edward por alguns instantes.

— Então o senhor já sabe quem é.

Não havia como negar, mas o conde não queria fazer confidências a um médico praticamente desconhecido. Portanto, simplesmente ignorou a pergunta.

Randall se levantou e abaixou para pegar a maleta.

— O senhor é um homem forte e determinado, o que me torna incapaz de tentar dissuadi-lo de qualquer ideia que tenha em mente. Só me resta partir. Não, não precisa se incomodar. Conheço o caminho. — Ele parou quando alcançou a porta. — Milorde, espero voltar aqui apenas para fazer o parto de seu filho.

— Eu o chamarei — respondeu o conde, forçando um sorriso.

— Ótimo. Nesse caso, devo voltar daqui a cerca de seis meses.

Edward ficou imóvel, sem saber o que fazer. Sem piscar, sem respirar, sem engolir. Nunca se sentira tão sozinho em toda sua vida.

Sua vida. Sua vida não estava mais chegando ao fim. Foi então que tudo aconteceu. Ele caiu de joelhos e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, agradecendo a Deus, que nunca o abandonara, embora ele já tivesse se abandonado havia muito tempo. Sentiu-se um homem abençoado, mas ao mesmo tempo desprezível por achar não merecer tal graça.

Uma vez dissera a Isabella que aprendera a viver apenas quando soubera que estava prestes a morrer.

Respirando aliviado, levantou-se. Os indícios do ataque de fúria dias atrás, ali na biblioteca, ainda eram visíveis.

Será que conseguiria recomeçar?

Tinha sua vida de novo. Não a desperdiçaria com momentos de amargura como antes. Viveria, aproveitando cada instante. De repente, apesar de toda a alegria, Edward não sabia se teria coragem suficiente para viver.

Decidiu que o melhor a fazer era tentar. Estava aterrorizado com a ideia de Isabella não querer mais um marido vivo. Tinha se casado para desfrutar de uma viuvez abastada. Entretanto, ela lhe confessara seu amor. Será que fora apenas um gesto de caridade por um homem fadado à morte? Ou realmente o desejava?

O seu desejo não era um sentimento questionável. Tentara negá-lo, mas não havia como evitar.

Fechando os olhos, Edward sorriu de verdade pela primeira vez após ter escutado a maravilhosa notícia.

A semana passou, e Isabella foi recuperando as forças aos poucos. Edward parecia bastante ocupado, indo e vindo, algumas vezes levando algum estranho para a biblioteca para intermináveis reuniões. Ela queria saber o que estava havendo.

A única alegria que preenchia seus dias era a aproximação da chegada da mãe e do irmão. Estava impaciente para encontrar Seth. Sentia muita falta do garoto e queria ver com os próprios olhos como andava sua saúde. Antes, a companhia de Edward a fazia esquecer a saudade. Agora, sem os carinhos do amado marido, ela precisava da família mais do que nunca.

A ansiedade era tamanha que até o apetite de Isabella foi afetado. A falta de interesse pela comida preocupou o conde.

O casal encontrava-se sentado à mesa de jantar da sala de refeições, um belo aposento decorado em tons de azul e amarelo. Era bastante alegre e bem menos sombrio do que a maioria dos aposentos de Hawking Park. Isabella olhava para o frango fatiado em seu prato.

— Você está enjoada? — perguntou o conde.

O som da voz assustou-a. Ela olhou para cima e deparou-se com o olhar esmeralda. Seu coração se acelerou. Sentia falta do marido. Sentia falta da companhia agradável, da diversão, da paixão que compartilhavam pouco tempo atrás. Era apenas a segunda refeição que faziam juntos em mais de uma semana. E fazia quase um mês que Edward não a tocava.

— Minha mãe chega hoje, creio que no início da tarde. — Ela relutou em abordar o assunto da família, afinal de contas o tinha traído por causa de Seth.

O conde, por sua vez, pareceu nem se abalar com o assunto.

— Você deveria estar contente, e, no entanto, não é isso que vejo.

— Estou apenas um pouco ansiosa. — Ela tentou comer um pouco, mas não conseguiu. Suspirou. — Na verdade, sinto muito a falta deles.

— Eu sei, e imagino que a preocupação com seu irmão a esteja deixando nervosa. Como vai a saúde dele?

A questão a espantou de tal forma, que Isabella demorou alguns instantes para responder.

— Bem — balbuciou ela. — A julgar pelas cartas de minha mãe, ele melhorou bastante nos últimos tempos.

— Faz quanto tempo que ele tem a doença? — insistiu Edward, surpreendendo-a cada vez mais com a falta de mágoa em sua voz.

— Desde os três anos.

— Os especialistas dizem que a tuberculose melhora em climas favoráveis. — Ele olhou para o prato e recomeçou a comer, terminando a estranha conversa.

Ainda confusa, ela recostou-se na cadeira e ficou a encarar o marido. Já não lhe dava mais atenção, absorto em seus próprios pensamentos, oferecendo-lhe a oportunidade de estudá-lo. Os cabelos acobreados e ondulados brilhavam com a luz do sol que invadia a sala, criando reflexos dourados. Queria sentir a textura dos cachos, a maciez. Como acometida de uma dor física, a necessidade de colocar a mão contra a pele recém-barbeada fez com que seus dedos se dobrassem. Uma onda de saudade tão forte a possuiu que Isabella respirou fundo para controlar a vontade de chorar.

Peter, o mordomo, apareceu à porta.

— Madame, a Sra. Swan está aqui para vê-la — informou ele.

Isabella se levantou tão depressa que a cadeira até caiu no chão. Ela olhou para o marido, temendo uma reprimenda.

— Pode ir.

O mordomo levara Rennée até a sala amarela. Isabella entrou no aposento e jogou-se nos braços da mãe.

— Meu Deus, olhe só para você! — exclamou a mãe, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. — Parece realmente uma condessa! Eu nunca a vi tão adorável, minha querida. Pelo visto o casamento lhe fez muito bem.

Quase engasgando com as palavras, Isabella concordou com a mãe. Teriam outras oportunidades para conversas mais sérias.

— Mãe, você também está linda. Que vestido maravilhoso!

— Não é da Sra. Newton, mas sim de uma modista da suíça. Tenho um emprego agora. Trabalho na clínica como dama de companhia. Eu leio para os pacientes e os ajudo a fazer algumas atividades. É muito melhor do que ficar sem fazer nada.

— Venha me contar as novidades. Quero saber de tudo sobre Seth. Onde ele está agora?

Ajeitando a saia na cadeira, Rennée olhou para a filha com seriedade.

— Eu o deixei no hotel.

— Sozinho? E por que está no hotel? É muito caro. Você deveria ficar conosco. Edward já sabe de Seth, mas depois falaremos a respeito — disse Isabella, vendo os olhos arregalados da mãe. — Vamos para o hotel buscar suas coisas e de Seth para vocês ficarem aqui.

— Concordo — interrompeu Edward, entrando na sala.

Pegou a mão de Rennée e fez uma mesura. Isabella sorriu ao ver a mãe, que continuava a manter a dignidade mesmo nos piores momentos. Encarou a simpatia do conde como educação em nome da visita.

— Está muito bem, Sra. Swan — Edward disse descontraído e encantador. Isabella procurou algum sinal de seu comportamento rebelde, mas, pelo visto, ele não mencionaria assuntos desagradáveis na frente da sogra.

— Digo o mesmo, milorde. As cartas de Isabella me disse que sua doença está lhe dando uma trégua.

— É verdade, madame. Acho que estou melhorando. — Ele fez outra mesura. — Com licença, mas tenho de trabalhar. Vim apenas cumprimentá-la. E Isabella tem razão, vocês precisam se mudar para cá.

— Agradeço o convite, milorde. E acho que seria melhor me chamar de Rennée.

— Está bem, mas então deve me retribuir o favor e me chamar de Edward.

Isabella observou a mãe pensar no assunto antes de concordar.

— Está bem, mas só em particular.

— Combinado. Bom dia, Rennée. Isabella...

Ele as deixou sozinhas, minimizando a tensão de Isabella.

— Agora conte-me tudo sobre Seth, mãe. Por favor.

— Ah, Bella — começou ela com os olhos brilhando. — Ele está indo tão bem. Você acredita que a semana passada ele correu? Correu. Estava passeando no gramado e algum animal chamou-lhe a atenção. James saiu correndo, sem pensar duas vezes. Eu saí logo atrás, morta de preocupação. Ele se cansou um pouco, é lógico, mas não tossiu nenhuma vez.

— Que maravilha, mãe! Preciso vê-lo! Vamos até o hotel!

Rennée impediu-a de se levantar.

— Daqui a pouco, querida. Eu vim sozinha, pois tenho algo para lhe dizer.

Temendo notícias ruins, Isabella esperou.

— Não me olhe assim. Não é nada ruim. Pelo menos espero que não.

— É Seth? Há algo que não me contou?

— Não, não é nada sobre seu irmão. As novidades sobre sua saúde são excelentes, melhores a cada dia. — Rennée hesitou, olhando para as mãos. — É ao meu respeito que quero conversar. Eu trouxe alguém comigo para Londres. Alguém que quero que conheça. Ele se chama Phil Dwyer. É filho de um dos pacientes da clínica. Bella, Phil é um homem maravilhoso. Espero que goste dele.

— Mãe, está querendo me dizer que está apaixonada por ele? — perguntou Isabella, exasperada.

— Bella, minha querida, ele me pediu em casamento.

— Oh! — exclamou ela, levantando-se e abraçando-a.

— Então está feliz, minha filha?!

— Bem, primeiro preciso conhecê-lo, mas se você está feliz, eu também estou.

— Bella, ele é um homem maravilhoso. Amável, generoso. Seth o adora.

— Mas Seth adora todo mundo!

— Eu lhe contei sobre o nosso relacionamento, e ele ficou exultante. Phil, como eu, está muito contente com a recuperação do garoto. — Ela ficou mais séria. — E também preocupado com você.

— Comigo? — perguntou Isabella. — Não há nada de errado comigo.

— Suas cartas se tornaram raras e breves. Achei que fosse devido à preocupação com seu irmão, mas Phil e eu achamos que havia algo mais perturbando sua mente.

Isabella levantou-se, mas se sentou em seguida, suspirando.

— Eu roubei algumas peças de Hawking Park e as vendi para pagar a diferença da mensalidade da clínica de Seth. Também vendi um colar que ganhei de Edward, pertencente à sua mãe. Eu sabia que tinha um significado especial, mas o que poderia fazer? Vendi as peças para um comerciante de Londres, e Edward descobriu tudo.

Rennée ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo.

— Acho que ele nunca me perdoará.

— Você não tinha o direito de agir como agiu, Bella. Foi errado. Você sabe que foi. Estou vendo que está arrependida, portanto, não vou repreendê-la. — Ela se levantou e caminhou até a janela. — Se a conheço direito, sei que já está se martirizando o suficiente. Além do mais, compreendo seus motivos.

— Mãe, foi por causa de Seth — sussurrou Isabella. — Eu detesto pensar que traí Edward, mas tive de fazê-lo.

— Por que não tentou lhe contar sobre seu irmão?

— Eu achei que ele jamais o aceitaria. Oh, mamãe, estou tão confusa. — Isabella fechou os olhos, quase incapaz de falar. — Era maravilhoso, mãe. Nós estávamos nos entendendo muito bem. Nós conversávamos, ríamos. Ele era uma pessoa tão diferente daquela que conheci antes do casamento. Quando ficou doente, eu cuidei dele. A princípio, Edward me proibiu de ficar ao seu lado nesses momentos, mas depois acabou cedendo. Isso nos aproximou. Ele foi muito magoado antes, e ainda carrega muitas cicatrizes em seu coração. Mesmo assim, por algum tempo, achei que tinha encontrado... A felicidade... De novo.

— Então você se apaixonou por seu marido?

Nem a forma direta de abordagem, nem a sensibilidade da mãe a espantaram.

— Sim, mãe. Eu o amo. Eu o amo muito. E ele me despreza.

— Mas o conde me pareceu tão educado.

— Ele age com cortesia e educação. É como se fôssemos estranhos.

— Tentou conversar com ele?

— O que posso fazer? Ele sabe por que agi assim.

— Você está com medo de pedir desculpas, minha filha. Você nunca foi covarde.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar, mas interrompeu-se.

Rennée estava coberta de razão. Mas não queria nem pensar na possibilidade de perder a amizade e a companhia do marido.

— Ele nunca me perdoará — disse.

— Edward tem direito de estar furioso. E merece um pedido de desculpas.

— Eu disse que sentia muito.

— Ele precisa de uma explicação de tudo minha filha. Você precisa lhe falar tudo que está em seu coração, em todos os lugares secretos que ninguém nunca alcançou. Peça-lhe perdão, implore-lhe se for o caso. É um grande risco, mas você precisa lutar Bella.

— Não sei se consigo.

— Seu pai a magoou tanto que você não é capaz de abrir seu coração ao homem que ama? — perguntou Rennée, acomodando-se de novo.

Isabella ergueu a cabeça, espantada.

— Não, não conheço seu segredo. Apenas sei que tem um. Você sempre fica tensa quando conversamos sobre Charlie, e sei que há algo além do que ele fez para destruir nossa família. O que quer que seja lembre-se de que seu pai era um homem doente e depravado. Não permita que ele estrague sua vida, Bella. Não podemos evitar as coisas que nos acontecem, querida, mas temos de aprender a enfrentá-las.

— Eu disse a Edward que o amava — admitiu Isabella, recuperada do choque.

— E o que ele respondeu?

— Nada. Virou-se e se afastou.

— Acho que não o convenceu.

— Mãe, acho que ele está pensando em se divorciar de mim. Está cheio de reuniões misteriosas.

— Divorciar? Você já esqueceu que espera um filho dele? Não se preocupe com isso, minha filha.

Ela tinha razão. O medo havia possuído Isabella, impedindo-a de pensar direito.

— Eu não sei como agir.

— Vamos nos descontrair um pouco. Vamos até o hotel visitar Seth e conhecer Phil. Seu irmão me deu ordens expressas para levá-la ao hotel assim que lhe contasse sobre o meu pretendente.

— Seth está se tornando um pequeno tirano, não?

— Sim, e estou achando maravilhoso.


	24. Capítulo 22

**VINTE E DOIS**

A caminho do hotel, Rennée recostou-se confortavelmente no assento e contou um pouco mais sobre Phil à filha.

Tinha quarenta e nove anos, um a mais que Rennée. Morava em Herefordshire, em uma propriedade pequena, porém próspera que pertencia à família da mãe havia várias gerações. Era o terceiro filho, o que lhe conferia o direito às terras. Soubera cuidar muito bem do legado, transformando-o em uma empresa lucrativa. Dedicado à mãe, Phil fora visitá-la na clínica, onde conheceu Rennée.

— Ele é bonito? — brincou Isabella.

— Isabella! — exclamou ela, enrubescendo. — Sim, Phil é um homem bonito.

— É melhor ele ser bonito, caso contrário posso não aprová-lo.

Phil não desapontou Isabella. Era um homem discreto, extremamente sincero e, pelo visto, apaixonado por Rennée. Isabella sentiu um aperto na garganta ao vê-los juntos, trocando sorrisos e pequenas carícias.

Sim, lembrava-se dos carinhos de Edward.

Ela encantou-se com o futuro padrasto e quis saber mais a seu respeito, mas logo após a apresentação, Seth apareceu correndo.

— Bella! Bella! Bella!

Ali estava ele, alegre e exuberante como... Como um garoto de sete anos de idade. Ele jogou-se nos braços da irmã.

— Seth, você está excelente! — exclamou, lutando contra as lágrimas.

— Estou ótimo, Bella. Espere até ver o que consigo fazer. Eu posso correr!

— Talvez mais tarde — interveio Rennée.

— Não queira fazer tudo de uma vez — adicionou Phil.

— Está bem — concordou Seth. — Soube que vai ter um bebê — disse ele com um lindo sorriso.

— Sim, meu querido, daqui a algum tempo você será titio.

— Tomara que seja menino. Eu o ensinarei a velejar com um barco de brinquedo e a alinhar os soldados como na batalha de Waterloo.

— Esplêndido! Tudo que uma criança precisa saber. E se for menina, o que fará?

O garoto ficou pensativo.

— Acho que poderei ler histórias, mas não as assustadoras.

— Concordo. Ela poderia ter pesadelos. Meninos também têm pesadelos.

— Mas meninos são corajosos — informou Seth. — Eu sou corajoso.

Isabella segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Sim, você é o garoto mais corajoso que conheço.

Eles brincaram e conversaram até a hora do jantar. Isabella não sabia quais eram os planos do marido, portanto, anunciou relutante, que tinha de partir. Phil foi chamar uma carruagem para levá-la.

— E então — sussurrou Rennée —, o que achou?

— Ele é uma excelente pessoa, mãe. Posso ver como a faz feliz. E a Seth também.

— Estamos pensando em nos casar enquanto estivermos em Londres para que você e o conde possam comparecer.

— Acho uma ótima ideia — concordou Isabella, embora estivesse achando tudo rápido demais. — Que bom terem pensado em mim. Adoraria assistir à cerimônia.

— Phil tentará tirar alguns dias de licença.

— Que bom mãe. Estou muito contente por você. E Seth... Não é um milagre?

— Sim, querida. É um milagre.

Isabella lembrou-se da conversa sobre milagres com a Sra. Weber. Jamais achara que conseguiria um milagre. E agora precisava de dois.

Percebendo o rumo que os pensamentos da filha tomavam, Rennée adicionou:

— Lembre-se de nossa conversa. Pense no assunto, Bella. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa. Você deve uma satisfação ao conde.

— Edward, mamãe — corrigiu Isabella, tentando se alegrar.

— Ah, sim, eu tinha me esquecido. E diga-lhe que agradeço a oferta para ficarmos hospedados em sua casa, mas estamos muito confortáveis aqui. Além disso, Phil está em uma suíte no andar de baixo, bem perto. Com as coisas do jeito que estão, acho que vocês precisam de um pouco de privacidade.

— Não quer reconsiderar o assunto, mãe? Sinto muito a sua falta. Eu adoraria tê-la bem perto.

— Você nos verá bastante, minha querida. Entretanto, tem algo a fazer que requer sua atenção imediata. Sugiro que vá atrás disso.

Era incrível como Rennée conseguia fazer com que a filha se sentisse uma garota de onze anos de idade, mesmo tendo vinte e dois, sendo casada e prestes a ter um filho.

— Sim, mãe — respondeu ela, obediente.

Rennée sorriu.

— Agora vá. Enviaremos uma mensagem amanhã para combinarmos um programa delicioso para fazer.

Era difícil saber o motivo preciso da relutância de Isabella em abandonar a mãe e Seth. É lógico que sentia falta deles, mas havia um assunto mais importante. Tinha de enfrentar Edward como a mãe aconselhara, com o coração aberto. Quando Phil voltou avisando que a carruagem já a esperava, ela abraçou Rennée e o irmão, lutando contra o desejo de ficar.

Ao chegar em casa, soube pelos criados que Edward estava na biblioteca. Depois de esperar um pouco na sala, ela subiu para o quarto e se deitou. Ficou aliviada e desapontada ao mesmo tempo por aquela não ser a noite do confronto.

Na manhã seguinte, o conde já havia partido quando Isabella desceu para tomar café. Desse modo, ficou com o dia livre para a família. Encontrou-os no restaurante do hotel e almoçaram juntos. No fim do dia, Isabella os deixou no hotel e seguiu para casa, mais uma vez aborrecida por ter de partir.

Havia uma mensagem de Edward esperando-a, para informar que tinha convidado Rennée e Seth para jantar na noite seguinte. Já instruíra a cozinheira e enviara uma mensagem para o hotel.

Surpresa com a consideração do marido, Isabella se alegrou. Era sinal de que o conde pelo menos pensava nela. Todavia, eles ainda não conversavam como antes, nem ficavam juntos. Desde a chegada em Londres, ou melhor, desde que ele havia descoberto tudo, Edward quase não suportava sua presença. Era simpático, educado, mas não carinhoso. Não mais.

Isabella imaginou que ele agora estava levando o casamento como um acordo de negócios, conforme o combinado. Será que algum dia se importara com tudo de bom que haviam compartilhado?

No dia seguinte, os preparativos para o jantar exigiram de Isabella apenas a tarefa de informar a cozinheira de que o número de pessoas seria cinco, incluindo Phil. Depois ela deu mais algumas instruções para a equipe de empregados bem treinados.

Edward só voltou para casa perto da hora do jantar.

Isabella, que passara a tarde lendo na sala de estar, escutou-o entrar e dirigir-se direto para a biblioteca. Respirando fundo e endireitando as costas, colocou o livro de lado e bateu a portado aposento.

O conde demorou um pouco para abrir.

— Isabella — disse ele com a voz indiferente.

— Edward, eu gostaria de falar com você. Posso entrar?

— Estou muito ocupado agora. E urgente?

Em um ímpeto de covardia, ela respondeu que não. Lembrou-se de agradecê-lo por ter convidado sua família para jantar e se retirou.

Edward queria voltar a Hawking Park. Olhando pela janela, sentiu saudade dos campos e pastos de seu lar. Carruagens passavam, pessoas andavam de um lado para o outro, crianças brincavam. Nada merecia sua atenção. Estava perdido em seus pensamentos pensando no que fazer.

Ansiava cuidar de seu jardim, pois o trabalho físico ajudava-o a exorcizar seus demônios. Mas precisava ficar mais um tempo em Londres, portanto, teria de aprender a lidar com seus tormentos.

— Você queria falar comigo? — perguntou Emmett, entrando.

— Feche a porta.

— Se você está olhando pela janela, é sinal de que há algo errado. O que foi? Já resolveu seus problemas com Isabella?

— Não. — respondeu ele, sentando-se em sua cadeira. — Não estou preocupado com Isabella.

— O quê então? James o importunou?

Recostando-se na cadeira, Edward entrelaçou os dedos sob o queixo, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa.

— James não me fez nada. A minha preocupação refere-se a minha própria família. Na verdade, Emmett, o problema é com você.

— Comigo? — perguntou ele, rindo e enfiando as mãos nos bolsos. — O que há de errado? O que andou escutando?

— Não escutei nada. Tenho apenas uma pergunta a fazer e espero que me responda com honestidade.

Edward percebeu o nervosismo tomar conta do irmão.

Emmett assentiu com um gesto de cabeça.

— Por que precisa tanto de dinheiro a ponto de tentar me envenenar?

Emmett arregalou os olhos como se Edward tivesse lhe apontado uma arma. Empalideceu.

— Edward, o que é isso? — perguntou ele, com a voz trêmula. — Uma piada?

O conde não respondeu.

— Envenenar? Do que está falando?

— _Digitalis_.

— O quê? Eu nem sei o que é isso.

— Um médico em Whitehall me contou que lhe deu um pouco de _digitalis_. Parece que é você, e não eu, que sofre do mesmo problema cardíaco de papai.

— Que médico? Ele está mentindo. — Emmett lançou um olhar para a porta.

— E também há os livros de contabilidade. Eu os analisei com muito cuidado. Durante o período de sua administração, percebi a falta de grandes quantias de dinheiro. Muito bem escondido, mas uma investigação mais minuciosa comprovou a falta.

— Você sabe que não sou muito bom com negócios — protestou Emmett.

— Os honorários do Sr. Jenks são bem menores do que fui levado a acreditar. Quando você o contatou, foi muito mais caro do que quando tratei pessoalmente do assunto. Será que ousou embolsar algum dinheiro?

— Os honorários baseiam-se nos serviços realizados, Edward.

— E a poncheira Waterford? E o vaso chinês da mamãe? Ambos sumiram.

— Você me falou que Isabella roubou as peças.

— Não foi Isabella. Ela admitiu ter roubado outras coisas, mas não estas duas. Parece-me que temos dois ladrões em Hawking Park.

— Eu não sei por que está me acusando!

— Porque tenho certeza, Emmett. Sei sobre o roubo do vaso e da poncheira, sobre o Sr. Jenks, a _digitalis_ e o extravio de dinheiro. Também sei que não estou morrendo. Aliás, não esboçou nenhum tipo de reação às novidades. Será que já sabia de algo?

— Eu... — Emmett fez uma pausa e os olhares dos irmãos se encontraram. — Eu jamais quis matá-lo. Queria que você ficasse afastado da administração dos negócios por um tempo, apenas até eu conseguir pagar minhas dívidas.

— Dívidas? — perguntou, ele, controlando a raiva que aumentava.

— Suas valiosas fontes não o informaram sobre minhas dívidas? Estou devendo sete mil libras.

— Não, não está. O valor é alto, mas nem tanto.

Emmett caiu na risada.

— Você quer saber de tudo? Eu lhe contarei. As dívidas das quais tem conhecimento não são nem um décimo do que eu devo. Não há como estimar o que já paguei apenas para afastar os credores e continuar vivo. Eu me envolvi com alguns indivíduos de mau caráter, Edward. Perdi dinheiro nas mesas de jogo e tinha de pagá-las de qualquer jeito, caso contrário perderia a vida. Emprestei dinheiro de um agiota.

— Você foi procurar um agiota, e não a mim?

— Não achei que a situação fosse se complicar dessa forma. Precisava de apenas cinquenta libras. Como não consegui pagar na data devida, a quantia dobrou. E não parou mais de crescer.

— Isso se chama juros.

— Eu chamo de extorsão. Depois de pouco tempo, a dívida já era de duzentas libras, e eu não conseguia pagar. Continuei jogando na esperança de ganhar. Não tenho a sua sorte nas mesas de jogo.

— Que agiota cobra juros tão altos?

— Ele é da Mecklenburgh Street — respondeu Emmett, baixando os olhos envergonhado.

— Da Mecklenburgh Street! — berrou o conde, batendo a palma das mãos na mesa. — Mecklenburgh Street! Meu Deus, o que você tinha na cabeça?

— Eu não pensei em nada, esse foi o problema. Não queria que você soubesse, pois não poderia suportar sua censura. Você sempre foi o máximo, Edward. Sempre teve sorte com as mulheres e habilidades para os negócios e para o jogo. Tem o toque de Midas. Como eu poderia lhe contar que cometera um erro tão grotesco?

— Ora, Emmett! Não tente colocar a culpa em mim.

— Não, não haveria como ser culpa sua. — A expressão de Emmett se transformou, evidenciando sua mágoa. — Você nunca fez nada de errado. A mamãe o adorava. E papai rezava pelo dia que você criaria juízo.

— Papai me desprezava, e mamãe nunca mostrou preferência por qualquer um de nós.

— O papai poderia ter se apegado a mim. Não era eu quem estava em Londres desperdiçando minha vida. Eu ficava em casa, agindo como o filho exemplar. Ele nunca levou isso em consideração.

— Então você quis me punir? — perguntou Edward, passando para o outro lado da mesa.

— Não, não se trata de punição. Eu apenas não podia lhe contar. Fui tão tolo! Você conhece o tipo de pessoas com quem me envolvi. Temi por minha vida. É verdade, eu tomava _digitalis_ para meu coração. Fui advertido sobre os efeitos tóxicos da droga caso fosse ministrada de maneira inadequada, mas também fui orientado de que em pequenas doses não faria mal algum. Foi quando tive a ideia. Você é meu irmão, Edward, e eu o amo. Jamais pensei em prejudicá-lo. Nunca. Foi apenas uma pequena dose para provocar os ataques. Desse modo, eu conseguiria o dinheiro. Era a minha vida em jogo! Você conhece esse tipo de gente! Não lhe custou nada, apenas um ataque de vez em quando.

Ele parou de falar, como se tivesse percebido, ao escutar as próprias palavras, o tamanho de sua irresponsabilidade. Edward apenas olhava o irmão, lutando contra a onda de emoções em seu peito. Emmett acomodou-se em uma cadeira e enfiou a cabeça nas mãos.

— Meu Deus, olhe só o que me tornei. Eu sempre o admirei. Mas devo admitir que também sentia um pouco de inveja. Eu dizia a mim mesmo que você sempre esteve em vantagem com nossos pais, até mesmo por ter nascido primeiro. — Ele levantou o rosto. Havia angústia em sua expressão. — Eu nunca teria lhe dado uma dose capaz de prejudicá-lo. Quando você teve aquele ataque horrível, depois do casamento, percebi que havia exagerado. Fiquei aterrorizado. Mas eu tinha de pagar minhas dívidas, Edward, para acabar definitivamente com isso.

— Você fica repetindo que não queria me prejudicar. Fico imaginando se você acredita em suas palavras. Como teve a ousadia de achar que eu não estava sendo prejudicado? Eu achei que estava morrendo, Emmett. Morrendo. Eu acordava cada dia achando que seria o último. Você tem ideia do que sofri? Sabe como foi terrível contar as horas? Como conseguiu achar que não estava me prejudicando, Emmett?

— Mas você mudou — protestou ele, com a voz chorosa. — Era desagradável, eu sei, mas você nunca acreditou que realmente ia morrer. E, de repente, quis ter uma família. Parou com a vida promíscua e sossegou. Foi bom para você. E então se casou com Isabella. Eu sabia que daria certo. E agora ela carrega um filho seu. Você não percebe Edward? Eu lhe dei um milagre. Eu o libertei.

O conde quase não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo.

— É isso que você repete para si mesmo quando deita a cabeça no travesseiro todas as noites? Que estava me ajudando? Já experimentou os efeitos da _digitalis_? A náusea e o desconforto de perder o controle do próprio corpo? A febre, o delírio e as imagens que lhe vêm à mente quando está desacordado?

Emmett estendeu os braços com a palma das mãos para cima, implorando pela compreensão do irmão.

— Sei que deve ter sido horrível. Sinto muito.

— E você acha que um pedido de desculpa é suficiente? Saia daqui imediatamente!

— C-como?

— Você não me escutou? Saia daqui! Não quero vê-lo nunca mais!

— O que você vai fazer Edward? — perguntou Emmett, perplexo.

— Vou deserdá-lo.

— Mas o que farei? Onde morarei? Como viverei?

— Não me importo.

— O agiota me matará! — gritou ele, aterrorizado.

— Você se meteu sozinho nessa enrascada. Prefere que o entregue às autoridades? Posso fazer isso, e arruinar a família se quiser.

— Não, de jeito nenhum! Eu lhe imploro por uma chance, Edward.

— Saia daqui — repetiu o conde. Ele se virou e retirou-se da biblioteca, deixando o irmão sozinho.

— Edward! — Emmett tentou implorar por sua atenção.


	25. Capítulo 23

**VINTE E TRÊS**

Mesmo depois de tudo que Edward já tinha suportado em sua vida, uma das tarefas mais difíceis foi sentar-se para jantar aquela noite e conversar sobre amenidades com Rennée. Phil era um homem bastante agradável, mas algum tempo atrás o teria considerado inferior, uma pessoa simpática que quer agradar a todos. A grande verdade era que homens como Phil, estáveis, constantes, bem-intencionados, sempre o haviam feito sentir-se mal.

Desse modo, foi uma revelação descobrir que o apreciava.

E era gratificante ver a sogra tão contente. Gostava dela, e depois de saber o que passara com o marido, desejava que Rennée fosse feliz. Isabella estava nervosa, percebeu Edward.

Seth, o misterioso irmão ficou em silêncio durante toda a refeição. Embora não tivesse muito costume de estar com crianças, notou que o comportamento de seu cunhado era extremamente incomum. Um garoto diferente. A julgar pelos olhares curiosos que recebia, ele notou que Seth estava intrigado.

Teve então uma ideia. Com o término do jantar, Edward o convidou para ficar com os homens. O garoto arregalou os olhos. Olhou para a mãe e depois para Isabella. Rennée sorriu, dando seu consentimento.

Quando as mulheres se retiraram, Edward não soube se agira corretamente. Seth parecia assustado.

— Sente-se — disse ele, apontando uma poltrona. — Não vou forçá-lo a fumar um cigarro.

— Ainda bem — respondeu Seth com a voz trêmula. — Mamãe não iria gostar.

— Sabia que minha mãe não se importaria se eu fumasse com sua idade? Eu já tinha experimentado vários tipos de vinhos antes de completar dez anos. No dia de meu décimo aniversário, ela me apresentou às bebidas mais fortes.

— Que extraordinário — comentou Phil.

— Ela acreditava que um garoto deveria aprender a beber logo cedo.

— Você deixará seu filho beber antes de ele se tornar um homem? — indagou o menino.

— De forma alguma. Não pretendo seguir os passos da minha mãe.

Seth mostrou-se aliviado.

— Phil, peço licença, mas gostaria de levar Seth para dar uma volta. Sinta-se à vontade.

Phil não se importou por ter de ficar sozinho, fumando seu cigarro.

— Avise às senhoras que não demoraremos. Venha, Seth. Sua mãe não se incomodará.

Ele seguiu o conde com passos inseguros até o hall de entrada, onde vestiram suas capas. Em seguida, saíram para a rua.

— Olhe — disse Edward, apontando o parque. — Estamos bem perto de onde a rainha mora.

— Eu sei, Bella me mostrou ontem.

— Bella. Você também a chama assim?

— Sim. Sempre a chamamos de Bella. E você?

— Sempre preferi Bella, pois acho Isabella muito... Sério.

— Ela tenta ser séria, mas não é — observou Seth.

— Não, não é mesmo — respondeu o conde, sorrindo, continuando o passeio pelas ruas de Londres.

— Você gosta dela? — perguntou Seth de repente.

— Sim, Seth, eu gosto muito de sua irmã.

— Ela também gosta muito de você. E está preocupada, pois acha que você não gosta dela. Ninguém me contou nada. Eu sei.

— As crianças são muito espertas... E ninguém reconhece seu valor.

— Eu achei que você não gostava de mim, e que por isso eu tinha de ficar em segredo, escondido. Mas acho que gosta.

— É verdade, você é um excelente garoto.

— Por que quis conversar sozinho comigo?

Edward espantou-se com a sensibilidade do pequeno.

— Porque Isabella me disse que você estava doente. Ela demorou para me contar pois achou que eu ficaria bravo e poderia não a ter escolhido como esposa.

— Eu sei. Ela me falou que você a queria só para você.

— Vamos até a esquina, depois voltamos, está bem? — disse Edward, antes de continuar o assunto. — Sobre Isabella, sim, ela achou que eu a queria apenas para mim, mas na verdade, Seth, não faria a menor diferença. Sabe, quando eu conheci Isabella, soube no primeiro instante que a queria.

— Paixão à primeira vista?

O conde caiu na risada.

— Creio que sim. E eu o chamei para um passeio para lhe dizer que não me importo com sua doença. Fiquei muito feliz em conhecê-lo e, se Bella tivesse me contado antes, eu teria ficado muito contente em ajudá-lo. Não precisa mais se preocupar. De agora em diante eu cuidarei de tudo.

— Você já falou com Bella? Ela está muito preocupada e infeliz. Acho melhor contar essa sua decisão para ela.

— Tem razão. Vou falar com ela. Estive bastante ocupado nos últimos dias, mas já resolvi vários assuntos. Vamos conversar na primeira chance que eu tiver.

— Acho melhor, pois as mulheres não gostam de ficar esperando. Sei por que passei a vida toda com mamãe e Bella. Se você não conta o que está pensando, elas acham que há algo errado.

Edward espantou-se por estar conversando sobre casamento com um garoto de sete anos. E o mais surpreendente era que as reflexões de Seth eram extremamente sábias.

— Chegamos. Podemos entrar?

— Sim, milorde.

— Pode me chamar de Edward, afinal somos cunhados. Posso chamá-lo de Seth?

— Sim.

O conde olhou para a porta e viu Isabella parada. Seu coração disparou. Estava linda com os cabelos ao vento, e a barriga já começava a despontar. Queria abraçá-la e não a soltar nunca mais.

— Eu não sabia que tinham saído — disse ela com a voz indiferente.

— Fomos dar um passeio para nos conhecermos melhor, não é Seth?

— Sim, Edward.

— Vamos entrar Seth, acho que está na hora de você ir para a cama.

— Está bem, Edward.

Algo havia mudado, Isabella podia senti-lo. Edward se movimentava de maneira diferente, exalando uma aura de alegria e excitação. Percebia como ele a encarava com os olhos cheios de emoção.

Algo realmente havia mudado. E algo estava prestes a acontecer.

Depois de Phil, Rennée e Seth ter partido, ela foi para seus aposentos. Intranquila, ficou andando de um lado para o outro, com o coração disparado e sentindo um nó no estômago.

Não podia continuar naquele estado de tensão, poderia prejudicar o bebê. Seu instinto maternal a fez pensar assim. Então sentou-se na cadeira e respirou profundamente, com calma.

Quando escutou uma batida na porta, quase pulou de susto.

— Edward?

O conde entrou. Isabella sentiu a boca seca. Ele estava muito parecido com a noite do casamento. Tinha a camisa aberta, as mangas dobradas. Usava uma calça preta e sapatos brilhantes.

— Quero conversar com você — foi tudo que ele disse antes de se acomodar em uma cadeira na frente de Isabella.

Ficaram bem próximos.

— Quero saber da verdade, Bella — disse Edward. — Conte-me sobre seu pai.

.

* * *

><p>E aí girls. Agora vocês entenderam o porque eu não comentava os posts ou soltava spoiler? Se fizesse ao contrário teria tirado o grande momento desta história. Como já tinha dito antes peço desculpas a todas que sentiram falta da minha interação nesta fanfic em comparação a outras que já postei anteriormente. Mas era tentador demais e soltar logo um spoiler bombástico (Várias vezes cheguei a fazer rascunhos de comentários meus, porém, no final voltava e apagava por que tinha escrito o que não devia rs).<p>

O grande diferencial do "vilão" desta história é que ninguém imaginaria que o Emmett, tão querido por todas seria essa pessoa mesquinha capaz de armar a quase morte de uma pessoa e que coloca seus interesses e problemas acima do bem estar do seu irmão...

A nossa Bella também fez besteira ao vender o colar e objetos da mãe de Edward. Ela terá que encarar as consequências do seus atos por não ter confiado antes os seus problemas com o maridão.

Mas será que o amor cicatrizar a ferida que as mentiras causaram a eles? Ou o acordo inicial não é mais válido?

Ah, por favor não deixem de comentar. Isso me estimula a encontrar novas histórias para fazer adaptações para vocês. ;)


	26. Capítulo 24

**VINTE E QUATRO**

Um pequeno som escapou-lhe dos lábios. Um grito, como se a tivesse molestado fisicamente.

— Conte-me, Bella. Conte-me a verdade. Se você não suporta tocar no assunto, diga-me, mas não minta. Pelo amor de Deus, não minta para mim.

O tremor tomou conta do corpo dela. Queria sair correndo.

Queria ficar.

Queria lhe contar a verdade.

— Meu pai — começou — era um bastardo.

Edward não a apressou. Isabella respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Havia algo muito forte impelindo sua voz para fora.

— Ele nunca foi um pai presente. Era distante, egoísta. A bebida acabou com ele.

Como não conseguia encarar o marido, Isabella concentrou-se nas mãos dele. Aquelas mãos que a tinham tocado, acariciado com paixão e delicadeza.

— Eu já o desprezava antes de sua morte. Depois, quando descobrimos o tamanho da dívida, as outras mulheres, a maneira como desperdiçava seu dinheiro quando o próprio filho precisava tanto...

— O que ele fez com você? — perguntou Edward.

— Ele me tocou — respondeu ela depois de um tempo, esforçando-se para ganhar coragem. — Uma vez. E tentou me beijar. Como você o faz, e não como um pai deve beijar uma filha. Eu lhe dei um tapa, mas ele estava tão bêbado que nem sentiu.

As palavras não traziam nenhuma lembrança, nenhuma conexão com aquela fatídica noite. Apenas raiva. O sentimento a consumia, fazendo com que fechasse os punhos e cerrasse os dentes.

— Eu disse o quanto o detestava. Falei tudo que estava preso em meu coração. Ele se curvou a meus pés. Não conseguia parar de falar e ele não suportou.

Então Isabella encontrou o olhar carinhoso do marido.

Será que era sua imaginação?

— Depois disso, ele nunca mais me importunou. Não ficou mais simpático, mas também não piorou. Nunca mais olhou para mim e nunca mais falamos. Quando papai morreu... Eu fiquei feliz. Senti um grande alívio. Mesmo tendo ficado sem nada, preferi assim.

Edward esticou o braço e tocou-lhe a face. Isabella segurou-lhe a mão e encostou o rosto.

— Você achou que eu a trataria assim?

— Não, de forma alguma. Eu só não conseguia confiar em você. Você era o famoso conde de Cullen, e não conseguia enxergá-lo como um homem bom. E Seth dependia de mim para continuar a viver. Ah, Edward, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Ele a abraçou e puxou-a para seu colo.

— Edward, será que você pode me desculpar?

Ele cheirou-lhe os cabelos macios, deleitando-se com as sensações. Perdoá-la? Era ele quem deveria estar pedindo perdão.

Bem, agora nada mais tinha importância. Tudo fazia parte do passado.

Um beijo, um abraço resolveriam o problema, mas ainda tinham que conversar.

Edward sentiu que tremia.

— Isabella, tenho algo para lhe dizer. Algo muito, muito importante. — Ele a afastou para que conseguisse ver seu rosto.

— Primeiro diga que me perdoa — pediu ela.

— Bella mia, eu a perdoo.

Ela abriu um belo sorriso e beijou-lhe os lábios.

— Muito bem, agora conte-me o que é tão importante.

Edward percebeu que estava com medo. Temia a reação de Isabella. Ela jamais imaginaria receber uma notícia como a que estava prestes a lhe dar.

— Descobri que não vou mais morrer — disse ele de uma vez. — Quer dizer, vou morrer um dia, mas não tão cedo quanto pensava.

Isabella o encarava com espanto e não sabia como agir. _Por favor, não permita que ela se arrependa. _

— Eu estava sendo envenenado, Isabella. Descobri quando você teve o ataque. Quando me lembrei de ter visto você comer aqueles doces que só eu gosto.

— Eu tive desejo de comer algo bem doce — disse ela num fio de voz. Edward notou que a esposa ainda não tinha assimilado suas palavras.

— Sim, eu sei. Foi um ataque terrível e sinto muito por você ter passado por tudo aquilo. Fiquei atemorizado, preocupado com você e o bebê.

— Eu não percebi que os sintomas eram os mesmos. Como fui estúpida!

— O médico confirmou minhas suspeitas. Estava sendo envenenado com pequenas doses de _digitalis_. A intensidade do ataque dependia do tamanho da dose.

— Meu Deus, Edward. Que horrível você achar que estava morrendo! — disse ela, acariciando-lhe o rosto. — Quem foi?

— Emmett — respondeu ele baixando os olhos, envergonhado com a traição do irmão.

Isabella arregalou os olhos, incrédula.

— Não, não pode ser possível, Edward. Emmett te ama. Jamais tentaria matá-lo.

— Você acha que eu cometeria um erro desses? — disse o conde em um tom gentil. — Não, Bella. Foi ele. Emmett não queria me matar, mas queria que eu achasse que estava doente. Desse modo, eu lhe passaria a responsabilidade dos negócios e o acesso ao meu dinheiro. Ele tinha dívidas de jogo e...

— Edward! — Os olhos dela estavam arregalados, e seu rosto, pálido como se tivesse visto um fantasma. — Como sou estúpida! Você acabou de me contar que não vai morrer e eu não paro de fazer perguntas! Você não vai morrer! Você_ viverá!_

— Então você está feliz? — perguntou ele num fio de voz.

— Feliz? Feliz? — perguntou ela rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo. Estava eufórica. Nenhuma palavra poderia ter sido uma resposta melhor para Edward. — Eu sou a mulher mais feliz do mundo! — gritou Isabella, entre beijos e abraços. — Você ainda me quer? A mim e ao bebê?

Edward compreendia a preocupação da esposa. Ele a torturara demais, fazendo-a pensar que a deixaria.

— Meu amor, meu querido amor. É claro que eu a quero. Como posso me afastar de uma mulher tão maravilhosa?

— Então você ainda me quer a seu lado?

— Bella mia, eu jamais conseguiria viver sem você. Você me deu tudo! Será que ainda não percebeu que sou louco por você?

— Ah, Edward, eu te amo! — declarou ela.

Os dois se beijaram com paixão, deixando para trás todas as dúvidas, incertezas e problemas. Dali em diante começariam uma vida nova.

Ele puxou-a mais para perto em seu colo, para ficarem bem juntinhos.

— Emmett me disse que eu tive sorte por ter encarado a morte.

— Que coisa horrível de se dizer.

— Acho que ele tem um pouco de razão. Eu mudei completamente depois que soube que ia morrer. E o principal, Bella, foi eu ter conhecido você.

— O que você fez com ele?

— Eu o mandei embora e disse que não queria vê-lo nunca mais. — Isabella ficou em silêncio. — Pelo menos é o que ele está pensando. Esta tarde, entretanto, pedi que um mensageiro lhe entregasse quinze mil.

— Libras?

— Sim. Para que ele nunca mais nos incomode.

— Ah, Edward, eu sinto muito. — Os beijos suaves que ela depositava em sua testa começavam a aquecê-lo.

— Eu também mandei um bilhete dizendo que seria muito bom se ele encarasse a morte. Sei que não foi uma atitude muito digna. Meu temperamento está melhorando, mas não tanto assim.

— Eu te amo do jeito que você é.

Edward se levantou e levou-a para a cama e, com uma delicadeza ímpar, despiu-a, beijando cada parte de seu corpo.

— Você é minha, Bella mia — murmurou ele, percorrendo os lábios pela pele macia. — Só minha. Você é meu amor, minha vida. Eu te amarei até a eternidade.

— Faça amor comigo, Edward — pediu Isabella, abraçando-o. — E não pare meu querido. Nem hoje, nem nunca mais.

Os dois se entregaram à paixão e depois ficaram abraçados.

Desde criança, Edward não sentia uma paz tão grande.

.

* * *

><p>Pois é, este foi o último capítulo da fic. Pela noite eu posto o epílogo para vocês.<br>Espero verdadeiramente que esta história tenha agradado à todas... Almejo encontrar outra história apaixonante, intrigante e divertida para adaptar para vocês logo, logo.


	27. Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

A manhã estava quente o suficiente para fazer com que o suor lhe escorresse pela face.

O dia estava excelente para trabalhar no jardim. Edward tirara a camisa e a usava para limpar a testa enquanto apreciava seu trabalho. Rosas de várias cores e tamanhos floresciam, exuberantes, enfeitando o gramado. Sentia-se satisfeito com seu empreendimento,

A vida o rodeava por todos os lados, vibrante e real.

Esticou o corpo, espreguiçando-se sob a bela luz do sol. Sorriu. O contentamento o inundava.

Um som fez com que se virasse. Isabella se aproximava, carregando a pequena Renesmee nos braços. A filha o avistou e começou a se mexer no colo da mãe e a gritar de alegria.

— Renesmee tem algo para lhe mostrar — disse ela, colocando-a na grama.

A pequena agarrou um tufo, arrancando-o.

— Ela quer andar até o papai — anunciou a condessa.

A menina tinha apenas dez meses de idade. Incrédulo, Edward abaixou-se e estendeu-lhe os braços. Para sua surpresa, Renesmee, levantando com a ajuda da mãe, deu três passinhos antes de se jogar nos braços do pai.

— Ela andou! — exclamou o conde.

— Nossa filha não é um gênio? — Isabella bateu palmas.

— Nunca vi uma criança tão esperta — disse Edward, enchendo-a de beijos.

Renesmee era uma mistura perfeita dos pais. Os cabelos eram castanhos avermelhados como os da mãe, mas ondulados como os de Edward. Tinha os olhos de um verde vívido. Os olhos do conde. O nariz e os lábios de Isabella. Ele não gostava nem de pensar no que aquela boca se transformaria dali a algum anos. Teria de se controlar para não espancar todos os pretendentes que surgiriam.

— Em que está pensando? — Isabella interrompeu seus devaneios, dando-lhe o braço. Ela sorria.

— Na beleza de Renesmee e em como ela nos dará trabalho. Estou determinado a aterrorizar todos os jovens de Londres.

— Quer que ela fique solteira?

— Seria tão ruim assim?

— Por que privá-la da felicidade que conhecemos meu querido? Ora, Edward!

A bronca trouxe-lhe um sorriso aos lábios.

— Muito bem. Ela poderá se casar aos trinta anos.

— Você é um conde muito malvado. Venha, Renesmee, sua apresentação acabou. Papai precisa trabalhar, e você vai dormir um pouco.

A pequena foi para os braços da mãe sem protestar. Isabella ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou os lábios do marido.

— Renesmee vai dormir — disse ele, pensativo. — Quer dar um passeio a cavalo, meu amor? Conheço um lugar maravilhoso chamado Witch's Cauldron. É perfeito para fazer amor.

Edward deleitou-se com o rubor na face da esposa. Jamais conseguiria se acostumar com a beleza dela, ou com as sensações de seu corpo à menor das provocações.

— Sim, acho que seria perfeito. Renesmee, diga adeus ao papai.

A pequena resmungou algo, e Renesmee a levou para dentro de casa. O conde foi para o estábulo preparar os cavalos. Em seguida, passou no quarto para trocar de roupa, mas voltou depressa, ansioso para chegar ao lugar paradisíaco.

O dia estava maravilhoso, pensou, montando seu cavalo.

Isabella já se encontrava sobre a égua, observando-o com os olhos brilhando de amor e adoração.

Sim, o dia estava glorioso.

**FIM**

**.**

* * *

><p>Pois é, acabou essa história.<p>

Quero agradecer novamente aos comentários de todas. É gratificante ver o resultado positivo que as publicações dos capítulos gerou.

E quero deixa-las avisadas.. Já estou procurando uma história com um diferencial para poder adaptar para vocês.

Até a próxima.


End file.
